Man Hater Vs Man w h o r e
by VampySlayerBiteMeIfuDare
Summary: Bella *manhater* loves to hate Edward. Edward *manwhore* hates to love Bella. They use to best buds who secretly loved each other but one mistake turns them into different people. Will they find there way back to each other or declare war? Lemons
1. Man hater vs Man whore BPOV

**Side note: Please read Author note at end of chapter if you like where I am going so far. I do like the normal coupling as is in Twilight, but I do have some Mitch match coupling in the mix. Also Lemons will be in here and they will be a variety. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie meyer owns twilight I own nothing.**

How did I get here? To go from Bella Swan the shy boy crazy tomboy to Bella Swan the man hating cold hearted lesbian? I'll tell you how, Edward Cullen.

The name itself made me want to cringe in disgust, but before it made me want to sing sappy love songs or even dance in the rain. He was everything to me and then he was nothing at all.

How could I let a guy change me and make me into this shell of a person? Well when you love someone you do crazy things right, but what if that someone you love hurts you so badly that your not capable of doing anything else?

I remember with perfect clarity the day everything changed and I will never forget the way I felt. I was on cloud nine in the beginning and afterwards lets just say I wasn't walking on sunshine instead I was caught in the middle of a storm.

It was my senior year I was seventeen and not exactly a memorable person. I had long wavy brown hair, brown eyes, slim figure, average height, and I dressed in the usual flannel buttoned down and jeans. My style was pretty much tomboy, didn't give a shit, and unlady like, but I never saw the need to impress anyone other then him. There was only one person I ever wanted to notice me as more then Bella the tomboy and that was Edward Cullen, my best friend. He was the cat to my meow and he, of course, was oblivious to it. To be honest he wasn't just oblivious to me, he was oblivious to the other girls as well.

We met first in junior high and throughout high school we maintained a wonderful friendship with his charm, intelligence, beauty, and loyalty it was easy to fall hopelessly in love with him. He was a Greek god in the flesh with wild bronze-red hair and green piercing eyes. His facial features and lean sculpted body were what I would deem true art, perfection at its finest. But what I loved most about him was his personality he was so old fashioned, witty, and charming that I couldn't help, but long to be near him. He was every women's fantasy and yet no one seemed to be able to hold his interest including me.

Most the female student body had been harboring a secret crush on Edward, our own Greek god and yet he remained none the wiser. When a girl would throw herself at him he would politely decline and chalk it up to being some kind of joke. At first I thought it was because of low confidence, but I quickly realized it wasn't when in sophomore year he started dating Tanya, a beautiful strawberry blonde with a models figure and two years of sexual experience under her belt. I could never compete with that so I ended up on the side lines pinning for Edward from afar and actually considered dating his arch nemesis Mike whom I had been on a couple prior dates with.

Edward didn't seem to like the idea of him and I together, but I didn't like the idea of him boning the perfect princess so I said screw it and went out with Mike just to spite Edward. It didn't last long as Mike was a horrible kisser and things between Tanya and Edward fizzled apparently because he wouldn't put out. The thought now of Edward not putting out almost had me in tears at the ridiculousness of it. I never really asked Edward why he and Tanya broke up and he never really asked me why things didn't work out with Mike, but we had an understanding. We didn't need anyone, but each other and Alice of course.

Alice was the ying to Edwards yang, She was his sister and his twin, though not identical they still had the odd habit of being able to sense what the other was thinking. Where he had a reddish bronze hair color , green eyes, and was 6'3 she was 4'11 very petite with short cropped black hair and blue eyes. Unfortunately being so close to Alice was not exactly helping my hidden love of her brother because she on more then one occasion may have suggested that she knew I pined for him. Stupid nosey all knowing pixie. I loved her, but I didn't need her to know that I was hopelessly devoted to her brother because that was just awkward.

Thankfully she never came out and said anything, until of course senior year and I tried to throw her off any suspicions she might have, but apparently it was too obvious to her so I could not. She even came up with this whole theory that maybe he loved me too and I wanted so badly to believe her that maybe that's why I agreed to do what I tried to do. I wasn't exactly planning to stick around this hell hole of a town we grew up in, Forks, so I didn't have long to admit my true feelings. We graduated today and our graduation party was hours away. Edward would be going to Julliard and I would be going to the University of Arizona, but if he did in fact love me I would be willing to give that up and follow him anywhere.

I was so crazy about him that I would have done just about anything for him and it both thrilled me and scared me at the same time. So that's why in the four years of realizing that I was in love with him that I didn't say anything. I couldn't bear the thought of him actually telling me he didn't feel the same so I sat idle waiting in the wings hoping that fate or he would do it for me. Little did I know I was waiting in vain and little did I think about the repercussions of a certain graduation party I decided to let Alice girlafie me up for. I wanted Edward to see me as a beautiful swan not an ugly duckling so I let her primp and prod away at me until I was left wearing a rather revealing dress and two inch heals I could barely walk in.

At least my hair and actual makeup were nice. She gave my brown dull eyes the smokey look and they actually looked pretty intense and my hair was curled in cascades down the length of my bareback. Yes that's right the dress was a black spaghetti strap form fitting low cut number. My back was fabric less and the end of the dress came mid thigh while the two inch heals made it hard to walk I tried my darndest to keep from being clumsy boy to strutting vixen. I had high hopes for our impending graduation party, but unfortunately my nerves were getting the best of me so I decided to creep down stairs and outside for a moment to catch my breath.

I didn't anticipate Edward being there, but low and behold there he was looking as divine as usual in a form fitting long sleeve black button down and denim pants. He smiled crookedly when he saw me at first then he scanned my body and let out a loud gasp. He was looking at me now like I had lost my mind and not just gotten a makeover. I couldn't help, but blush and feel stupid as he stood before me wearing the strangest look on his face. At first I didn't know what to make of it so I tried to play it cool and act like he didn't affect me, but when he saw my eyes sink to the floor he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Hey Bell not that I don't think you look great, but what's with the whole girly thing? Did my sister finally hold you down long enough to play Barbie doll?" He smirked looking me over, but with more appraising eyes and I just cocked an eyebrow as if to say "Really?"

Before I could actually responded the pixie from hell came running towards me and grabbed me screaming "NOW YOU HAVE RUINED THE SURPRISE! But don't worry underneath all this there is still one more surprise." I blushed and Edward looked up at me with slightly hooded eyes.

I was going to let myself be mortified that Alice let the cat out of the bag (I was wearing something sexy underneath) but when I saw his facial expression with a hint of lust I couldn't bother with being mortified. Instead I just felt ecstatic. I didn't know what this meant and I wasn't going to analyze it until I had my moment with Edward, but that would come in due time as I had another thirty minutes until the party.

My nerves were off the charts as I spent the last half hour being instructed by Alice on how to seduce her virginal brother and I couldn't help, but feel a little bit weirded out. I tried to shake that feeling as we finally descended the stairs and waited for Edward by his Volvo. Apparently he was having a serious conversation with his father at the moment and it was taking a little longer then expected so I couldn't make my grand entrance cue the song "Kiss me" from the movie "She's all that." As we waited for Edward I took a moment to really let this all sink in and I decided I wasn't going to be bashful Bella I was going to be take charge Bella. If Edward loved me back I would give him my virginity.

As Alice ranted and raved about this or that I finally saw him exiting the house and walking towards the car us. He had what appeared to be a fake smile on his face and when I tried to ask what was wrong he shrugged me off. He seemed to be putting on his game face because after driving in silence the whole way to Jessica Stanley's graduation bash he anxiously parked his car and with determination he made his way towards the music. I tried in vain to keep up with him, but with the heals it just wasn't possible. Edward was like a bat out of hell and I lost him the minute I stepped foot into the house of drunken horny teenagers.

Alice tried her hardest to help me walk and when she saw the sad expression on my face she agreed to help me find Edward. "You know he is probably off in a corner as parties aren't usually his thing lets see if we can find him perched up on a wall or something?" She giggled and I smiled shaking my head at her accurate assumption of her brother.

We made our way into the crowd of people in the living room and before I could turn around and avoid it Mike Newton was in my face. "Hey Bella baby looking good. Say why is it that we broke up? I think you should give me another go at it. Now that Jessica and I split I have a lot more experience and I know how to please the ladies."

"Eww Mike Bella doesn't want your gonorrhea that you probably now have ever sense you slept with both Jessica and Lauren at the same time. She's way too good for you so take a fucking hike you pervert before I rip your balls off." Alice barked back up at him before I could even respond.

I couldn't help, but laugh and Mike looked mortified, but sure enough he was gone before I could even voice my own opinion. "You know Alice I can handle myself, but thanks for that. Mike's face was priceless when you called him out on his shit. Now if only Edward were here to see that. Where is he anyway?"

Just as Alice was about to respond I heard what appeared to be a few people chanting Edwards name and I turned in the direction it was coming from. There before my eyes was Edward chugging a pitcher of beer with Jessica Stanley on one side and Lauren Mallory on the other. Both were being really touchy feely and Edward seemed to like it. As he finished his pitcher and his eyes traveled over to Alice and me I was hoping he would acknowledge us, but he didn't. He just rolled his eyes at us smirked, and made himself another drink. I didn't know what to do and the rejection I was feeling wasn't helping matters either so I looked to Alice for help, but she appeared to be just as stunned in to silence as I was.

"I think this was a bad idea Alice and I really don't like parties anyway. So before someone tries to slip something in my drink or I get barfed on I am just going to call a cab and get home. Besides the party will likely be broken up soon enough anyway and you know my dad would hate for me to be here."

"Bella are you sure I mean I think Edward's just in one of his moods. I really think you should still tell him how you feel because I know he feels the same too."

"Yeah you know what maybe he just needs a little liquid courage to tell me how he feels. I will give it another fifteen minutes, but I got to use the bathroom before the line starts."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No Alice you go ahead and mingle we both know you are the life of the party and besides I will just catch up with you anyway."

"Ok Bella see you in a little bit."

I watched her go deeper into the crowd and when I looked up in the direction Edward had been in he was no where to be found so I made my way to the bathroom. When the downstairs bathroom was being occupied I decided to make my way upstairs in hopes that I wouldn't run into any orgies on the way to the bathroom. Unfortunately I heard some serious moaning and what appeared to be more then one female in another room. I was just going to laugh it off as two sluts getting it on with some guy who thought he was actually lucky until I heard his name.

"Mmm Edward I thought you and Bella had a thing going on, but I should have known you would prefer a Jessica and Lauren sandwich way more then that poor excuse for a girl." Laurens voice sprang out and I strained to hear where it was coming from.

Realization hit me when I saw some movement coming from the bedroom down the hall and I walked towards it my heart pounding violently in my chest. I knew I should just leave, but I had to hear it and see it for myself. When I peeked in I saw the most heartbreaking and disgusting sight I had ever seen.

Edward was naked lying on a bed with both Jessica and Lauren who were nude as well. Jessica was licking and sucking on his dick while Lauren was licking and sucking on his balls like starved children. His hands were all over them and his head was thrown back in ecstasy. He seemed to be so lost in the feeling that when he mumbled I barely heard what he said.

"Yeah Bella's just a friend more like one of the guys you know? It would probably be like fucking a dude. Anyway I don't….oh god….suck that dick Jessica…..I don't want to talk about her….Lauren damn your tongue feels so good…..I cant wait to fuck you both……I need a pick me up…..give me some of that good shit and then I am going to fuck you both."

He reached out to take what look like a white line of powder and put a rolled up bill to his nose and sucked the line into his nostril. I knew then it must have been coke and I knew he must have been drunk and high, but that didn't excuse his behavior. It only broke my heart more because he chose to do this and he didn't even care about me. I didn't want to look any further and I felt like I couldn't breath as tears strayed down my face. I turned to run, but not before I heard him speak again.

"Get on your hands and knees the both of you, yeah just like last time, I'm going to take turns fucking you both. My cock is so hard right now only you two can do that to me."

He wasn't a virgin. They had done this before, but when, how? It had to have been recently because he never spoke to them and the only time I ever heard of him willingly letting them near him was prom last month. Then it hit me. He fucked them on prom night no wonder he never called me, he was too busy getting fucked by those whores. As I made my way to the top of the stairs trying desperately to tune out the moans and grunts I ended up tripping on one of my shoes and falling the rest of the day down. At first people just stood there pointing and laughing, but then Alice came and I started to sob as not only my heart hurt, but now my ankle was swelling.

"Oh my god Bella are you ok? Everyone stop fucking laughing and someone go find my brother we need to get her to a hospital." She screamed and just like that the laughing died down.

"Alice?" I sobbed. "Alice…y-y-your brother w-w-wont be able to take us to the hospital, he's too busy getting d-d-drunk and high and fucked by Jessica and Lauren to do shit!" I stuttered and a couple people within ear shot sort of gasped at my confession.

"Yeah apparently its not the first time either fucking scumbag fucked them both before, probably prom night, I fucking hate him Alice. Do you hear me?"

Alice just looked down at me as if she couldn't believe what I just said. Then with a strength I didn't see coming she held me up and leaned me against a wall and stormed her way upstairs with a vengeance. I heard what appeared to be a door being slammed and then there was nothing, but screaming." EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN YOUR BEST FRIEND IS DOWN THERE WITH A HURT ANKLE BECAUSE SHE FELL DOWN THE STAIRS AND YOUR UP HERE FUCKING THESE TWO WHORES AND GETTING FUCKED UP. YOU'RE A SAD EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING YOU KNOW THAT AND IF YOU WERENT MY BROTHER I WOULD RIP YOUR BALLS OFF THE ONLY REASON IM NOT NOW IS BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO CATCH GONORHEA FROM THESE TOO WHORES. GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING KEYS IM TAKING BELLA TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!"

"Is she ok Alice? Is Bella ok? Get off of me Lauren. Get me my clothes Jessica I am coming with you Alice." Edward groaned.

I heard some shuffling and what appeared to be clothing being thrown on and then I saw Alice and Edward descending the stairs. Alice's face was covered in anger and Edward just looked too fucked up to really comprehend anything, but I was just done. I knew he didn't owe me anything, but it still hurt too much to look at him and pretend that I didn't still love him after he just got fucked by the gonorrhea whores so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I don't want you near me Edward. You reek of sex, drugs, and booze and I don't want that around me. What happened to you Edward, where the hell is my best friend? Because this is not the Edward I know and I don't think I can be around you anymore. I am officially done with being your friend so when you get gonorrhea or overdose don't call me. Our friendship is over."

I looked up into his eyes one last time to see if he registered any thing I had just said and apparently he did. He knew by the look of resolve on my face that I meant every word of it and when he handed Alice the keys he turned away from me to walk back upstairs. He didn't even care nor did he apologize and the worse thing was he went back to what he was doing as if I didn't even exist. Apparently he cared more about getting fucked up and fucked then he did about our friendship and that in itself only made me hate him even more.

Now five years later, at 22, I look back on that day and realize that he shaped me into who I am today. A bitter, cynical, tough, man hating lesbian. Yeah that's right I swore off men the day Edward Cullen broke my heart and I have only ever been with women, but I still didn't hate all men. I had another best friend named Jasper whom I met in college my sophomore year at the University of Arizona and he was actually really cool. We both majored in literature, he wanted to be a writer while I wanted to be an editor. He was kind of shy and nerdy, but for the most part he was pretty sweet and it didn't hurt that he had a beautiful twin sister who thanks to him was my kind of girlfriend. Unlike Alice and Edward Cullen, the Hales were identical and just as beautiful as the Cullen's. If Edward had been female he would have probably looked just as good as Rosalie. She was perfect with her long legs, curvy body, plump bosom, and breathtaking features. She was the epitome of a Greek Goddess and I always did think that if she and Edward mated there off spring would be nothing, but perfection.

I loved running my fingers through her long blonde hair and looking into her gray eyes they always made me feel so safe. She was a tough girl too, but far more feminine then me and I think that's what I liked most about her besides her tongue and kissable lips. She would always call me out on my shit, but she had this vulnerability about her that reminded me of myself, the old me, and it both scared me and intrigued me.

We weren't officially an item, but had been hooking up ever sense sophomore year and after my college graduation she started to get pushy for a relationship. I was still hesitant, but one phone call from an old friend back home took all the hesitance away and I was ready to commit. Needless to say it was Alice who called and invited both me and whomever I would like to bring over to her new place. She was finally graduating from design school and she wanted to celebrate with a big party. I was really very reluctant to agree, but I knew that I owed after I missed her fathers funeral and it had now been five years sense I had been home. I missed her dearly.

The only problem was Edward, I didn't want to see him and I didn't want to deal with the past shit that never got resolved, but I figured if I gave into Rosalie's plea of commitment then I would have her with me for support. I never spoke to Edward past that fateful day and the only mentions I had heard of him were from Alice mostly letting me know he was in and out of rehab again or that he managed to fuck yet another bosses wife and daughter. His reputation from what I knew of consisted of drugs, alcohol, and man whoring.

When I called Alice with the news that I would be coming with a date and a friend she seemed overjoyed and begged me to stay at her new place. I agreed, but let her know that I would only be able to stay for two weeks and that I did not by any means want to be left in Edwards company alone. I knew it was unavoidable not to see him, but if I was going to be near him it would be in supervised visits and in small dosages. I never did tell Jasper or Rosalie about Edward and I knew it was wrong, but I lived my life like he didn't exist and that was what I would continue to do.

Rosalie was actually pretty eager to meet Alice and so was Jasper. I knew by some of the pictures I had shown him of her that he was doomed the minute he met her. So I was kind of happy to be able to introduce him to her because I knew she would like him just as much as he would like her. Now that I was officially with Rosalie not much had changed except of course her whole "I want your best friend to approve of me wardrobe" she was packing for our trip we had in the next twenty four hours.

Rosalie usually had this I don't give a shit attitude and I liked that, but when she got like this over one of my friends I couldn't help, but become a commitment phobe all over again. "Rose babe you are killing my buzz here walking around like you got to look perfect when you already are perfect. Just relax and give me some love already."

I was lying on the bed in just my underwear and bra waiting for a fully clothed Rosalie to come and give me some love, but apparently she had other plans. "Bella darling while I am glad that you like the way I look your friend is a fashion designer so wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt aint going to cut it. I need to look good and besides it wouldn't kill you to maybe think about investing in a dress. You could always borrow one of my dresses and I bet you would look so fuckable in it. I'm getting wet right now just thinking about you in one of my babyphat dresses." She looked up at me with pouty lips and hooded eyes and I couldn't help, but groan.

She really was dripping sex appeal and I would do just about anything to make her smile, but getting all girly was where I cut shit off. "As much as I love your little sexy pout, the dress just aint going to happen. Sorry babe. Now if you want me to help take care of that wetness you talked about earlier I would be glad to."

She rolled her eyes, but immediately stopped packing and crawled her way over to me like a lioness waiting to conquer her prey. I smiled as she straddled my hips and cupped my face bringing her lips to mine in a heated kiss. Her tongue traced the out lines of my lips and I welcomed the wet warmth in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around hers with a passion that grew with every lingering touch of her body pressed up against mine.

"I need you baby take off your clothes and strip for me." I begged.

She pulled herself off of me and I made quick work of taking off the remainder of the clothes I had on while I watched her slowly strut her stuff in front of me taking her time as each piece of garment flew off. I was practically panting by the time she was completely naked in front of me and when she got on top of me and I felt her chest against mine I let out a strangled moan.

"Tonight is about you Bella not about me so let me make you feel good ok darling?" I whined a little at the thought of not being able to please her, but the minute her mouth latched onto my nipple all thought process left me.

As she suckled and nibbled on my left nipple and massaged my right breast I couldn't help, but arch my back into her mouth. Sensing my need was becoming more unbearable she kissed her way down my stomach nibbling on my hips as she descended further down. At this point I was bucking my hips up and groaning for some friction and when I felt her hot breath on my aching core I couldn't help, but shudder.

"Please Rose, please I need you." I pleaded as I bucked my hips to her face and she smiled up at me.

"What do you need Bella, tell me what you need? Don't be so shy darling." She smirked up at me as I groaned in frustration.

She loved to tease me and she knew that shyness was still there under the surface, but I knew the moment I said those magical words she would give me what I wanted. "Please I want you to taste me. I want to cum on your tongue."

Without further ado she pulled my thighs further apart and dove in licking up my slick folds with an unrelentless force. I could feel her tongue swirling around my hole and then she brought her mouth up to my clit. When she sucked on my clit and inserted a finger inside me I almost came undone. I was so close to release but I needed more and I knew the only way I would get it is if I told her.

"More Rosalie. Another finger. Suck my clit harder baby." I screamed and she didn't disappoint.

She added another finger and sucked my clit hard even nibbling on it and I withered underneath her as I came hard screaming her name in my release. Two things about Rosalie she was great with cars and even better with her tongue. The woman left me breathless and satisfied in a matter of minutes. I didn't know if I loved her, but I knew that I cared about her so I was almost happy to bring her home to meet the family so to speak. Only problem was I hadn't exactly come out to Alice or my dad for that matter, but I figured they would accept me once they got to know her. I had met Mrs. Hale on more then one occasion and she was cool with Rosalie being bi, but I didn't know if my dad would be so cool with me addressing myself as a lesbian.

I sighed as Rosalie came up to lay herself next to me and our naked bodies cuddled into one another. "You do know that your meeting my dad too, right?"

"Oh my god Bella now I need to repack my whole wardrobe. Why didn't you tell me sooner. This could take a while." She said as she leaped out of bed leaving me naked and alone in my post coital bliss.

Yeah things were going to be interesting when I came home to Forks, but I wasn't going to let a certain bronze haired god ruin me this time. I was finally normal, I had a beautiful girlfriend, two best friends, and a career path I was just stepping into. Nothing and no one would bring me down not even him.

**Authors note: I have the whole story outlined and yes Bella will be a bitch to Edward. I mean usually in fan fiction she's either playing hard to get or giving into him too easily. I kind of wanted her to be the unobtainable one in this situation. I don't want her to fight for him, I want him to fight for her, and she's not going to give in so easily, but that doesn't mean there wont be some hard scenes in the mean time. Sexual tension here we come. Oh and there will be lemons. I don't know if you guys like this and I don't know if I will do much Edward point of view because personally I really like doing Bella more. As far as Rosalie she is not gay she is bi and like Bella she has her reasons for being with a female. Don't worry I didn't forget Emmett either. Oh and in case you did not know Bella is not a lesbian she just refuses to let herself love anyone, but Edward and she can't let herself be intimate with another man because that part of her will always belong to Edward even though she never got to have it. One final thing I hope that didn't escape your notice Bella refuses to dress up for Rosalie, but she did it for Edward so you can see where her heart still is. REVIEW EDWARD POINT OF VIEW NEXT AND HIS TAKE ON THINGS. SO READ AND REVIEW. I ALREADY HAVE TWO MORE CHAPTERS WAITING IN THE WINGS AND IF YOU REVIEW I WILL UPDATE FASTER. SORRY FOR LONG AUTHORS NOTE.**


	2. Man hater vs Man whore EPOV

How did I get here? To go from prude virginal Edward Cullen to cocky drug addicted man whoring Edward Cullen? I'll tell you how, Bell Swan.

Her name always seemed to have some sort of crazy affect on me. I couldn't seem to think or function right when I heard it. I knew I couldn't blame her completely for my downfall, but if I didn't love her and still ache for her as much as I do and did then I wouldn't be as worse off as I am today. She was the beginning to my end.

It all started my senior year, weeks before prom had come, and my mind was made up. I was going to ask Bella to the prom and if she said yes, maybe, just maybe, we could have something. Maybe she wouldn't see me as her side kick, but her other half. Maybe she would grow to love me just as much as I loved her? I still remember the day I finally suggested she be my prom date, the day she sealed my fate and I turned to a world that lead me straight to hell.

I first met Bella when we were in Junior high and naturally we became fast friends. She was so beautiful even back then, that when high school came around I couldn't help, but take notice. She had this long brown hair that cascaded down her back, this beautiful almost translucent porcelain skin, and these dark chocolate eyes that I could just melt in. And don't even get me started on her lips. They were so full and plump that I literally pined the moment she spoke or bit down on them in concentration.

But Alas Bella never knew how hopelessly in love with her I was because she was just so oblivious to her beauty that she couldn't see what was right in front of her. Instead while I yearned from afar sophomore year she ended up dating Mike Newton. He was everything I wasn't a popular smooth talking ladies man and I was nothing, but the virginal love struck best friend. I couldn't stand the thought of them being together and I hated being alone so I finally gave in and dated Tanya. Tanya was this beautiful strawberry blonde sex kitten, but she was only second best to Bella and if I couldn't have what I wanted most then I would settle. I know it was petty, but I didn't want to be alone knowing Mike got to touch Bella and I never could.

It didn't last long whether it was my lack of experience or dream to lose my virtue to Bella, Tanya wasn't having the no sex in our relationship and I had to end it. So we broke it off and when Bella broke things off with Newton I was relieved to say the least. I secretly vowed then to remain abstinent and devoted to Bella even if she still only saw me as a friend. Looking back now, I see that, that was clearly impossible, but one can still dream.

I remember the night my vow of celibacy broke and I was tarnished beyond repair, Bella never knew, but I had deceived myself and I had deceived my love for her that very night. Prom. Prom was suppose to be this magical night, a right of passage if you will, but I was dateless and too chicken shit to ask Bella if she would be my date. So I ended up buying two tickets in hopes that I could maybe convince her to go with me more out of guilt then anything, but that never happened.

Instead when I handed her the ticket and said she would be doing me a favor she laughed it off made up some lame excuse about visiting her mom in Jacksonville and I was left with the sting of rejection. The first of many rejection when it came to Bella Swan. So I did what any heartbroken love obsessed teenager would do prior to prom. I got totally hammered. I drink a bottle of my Father's expensive scotch and I was on my way to Prom courtesy of my twin Alice and her limousine.

Needless to say that night was a blur, but the next morning when I woke up naked next to Lauren and Jessica it wasn't so much a blur as sick realization that I had now been deflowered by the gonorrhea chicks. To say that I was mortified was an understatement, but the fact that I had to practically beg them to keep there mouths shut was beyond mortification. They fortunately complied and life went on fairly well aside from the guilt I felt when I was in the presence of Bella knowing I was damaged goods and would never deserve her love.

I was on edge a lot lately after and about a month later graduation had come and I had yet to hear from Julliard about possibly getting a scholarship. My family had money, but my father refused to pay for music school as he called it and I was left with the option of medical school at my deposal. Unfortunately for my father I would rather eat shit then be a doctor so that was not going to happen. The only thing that would keep me from going to Julliard was Bella, I would stay in Forks for her, but when I found out she was leaving for the University of Phoenix that plan was destroyed.

Needless to say the night of our graduation as I prepared to say goodbye to my Bella, to finally confess my undying love to her, I received more shocking news. I remembered that day like it happened yesterday and not even five years ago, the day Bella Swan took what was left of Edward Cullen with her and left this shell of a man in his wake. I even remember how excited my sister Alice seemed, well more excited then usual, but she seemed so happy and I only guessed it was because Bella was coming over to get ready at our house and she was actually going to a party.

I didn't see Bella arrive that night, but I am sure it would be in her ever present jeans and flannel, which to me, was perfection, but I did see the outcome of what my sister had done to her and I was speechless. I remember waiting outside, getting a breath of fresh air as my nerves for tonight were getting the best of me, but I never in a million years thought I would see Bella Swan look more radiant then she did when I first met her, but I was wrong. She had taken a couple steps outside into the night, at first appearing not to notice me as I scanned her dress clad from.

Her dress was a black spaghetti strap with an open back and it was rather short, her long legs looked absolutely luscious standing in heals. Her hair was even more beautiful it hung loosely in soft curls falling down her back. Her eyes were even more piercing and her lips were much more succulent. When she finally realized I was staring at her she cleared her throat almost nervously and I beginning the dumb ass I was, spoke.

"Hey Bell not that I don't think you look great, but what's with the whole girly thing? Did my sister finally hold you down long enough to play Barbie doll?" I smirked up at her hoping it would cover the idiotic response I seemed to have when looking over her flawless form.

Before she even had a chance to respond to my obnoxious response my pixie from hell of a sister came running towards her and grabbed her screaming "NOW YOU HAVE RUINED THE SURPRISE! But don't worry underneath all this there is still one more surprise." Alice looked up at me and smirked and I couldn't help, but silently groan.

Then because I was a stupid hormonal teenager I actually looked up and down her body some more not even attempting to hide the lust and she gave me this strange look as if to say "really your such a typical dude." Yeah I felt pretty stupid as I watched her walk away and even more stupid because I actually enjoyed watching her walk away. That image would probably never leave my mind and neither would the thoughts of what was underneath Bella small black dress either.

I seemed to still be locked in my Bella Swan trance when my father came outside and actually had to snap his fingers in my face to get me to acknowledge him. My father Carlisle Cullen, well not too much to say about him, except he was blonde, handsome, and a doctor. He wasn't known for his compassion, at least not now, before my mom Esme had passed, after our delivery he was supposedly a very selfless loving man, but all I ever saw was a cold stiff demure.

"Hello Earth to Edward? You there son? I have been calling you for the past fifteen minutes. Now I know you have a party to get to so I wont keep you, but I just wanted you to know your letter for Julliard came in today…."

"Oh thank god I was getting so worried. I mean I know I submitted my application kind of late, but I really wanted to make a good impression on them, you know?"

"Yeah well about that Edward, you see son, your application, well it was denied and I know you had your heart set on Julliard, but you can still go to medical school and I could even pull a few strings and get you an acceptance into Princeton. Now you don't have to answer me now I mean you could even take a year off like Alice, but I think you would really be a wonderful doctor just like your old man."

"I, what, I, uh, I was denied?"

"Yes son haven't you been listening. You know on second thought maybe medical school isn't a good thing for your right now, you need to lay off the dope first its really seeming to fry your brain. Look I got to get going, but you have fun tonight maybe lay off the alcohol as well, you know alcohol kills brain cells."

"Um ok." The devastation was laced in my voice and whether he knew it or not I never felt more alone and unworthy then I did in that moment.

I had lost everything that night Bella, Julliard, and my dream of music. I was nothing, but a failure and I knew that I would never be anything more then that. I don't know how I did it, but I managed to pull myself together and I drove Alice, Bella, and me to the party. Party. That was what I was good for. That was what I needed, yes some booze, maybe some drugs, maybe the two gonorrhea whores. They would make everything better and I would be able to function again. I was on auto pilot the moment I walked in the party losing Alice and Bella in the mist of my pain.

"Hey there sexy want a drink? Lauren do you think he's man enough to chug this pitcher of beer?" Jessica smiled up at me brushing her brown frizzy hair out of her face and snorting her button nose in Laurens direction.

Lauren who was slightly prettier with long blonde nappy hair and Scarlett Johansen lips just smirked up at me. "I don't know Jess, but if he can take it like a man then maybe we will give him another repeat of our prom performance."

Music to my ears. Just what I wanted to hear and needed to have to erase this night from my life, booze, sex, and maybe even some drugs. The gonorrhea whores always knew where to score the right stuff and all I had to do was a chug a pitcher of beer and I would be in my own personal heaven, hell yes. As I brought the pitcher to my suddenly parched lips and begin to gulp it down I heard people around me chanting my name and I felt so free and so accepted.

I downed the pitcher easily and as I swallowed the last sip I noticed Bella and my very shocked sister staring back at me with looks of disapproval on their faces. I'll show them and I rolled my eyes and actually smirked at them. They soon faded into the background as I let Jessica and Lauren lure me upstairs with promises of more liquor, coke, and some sexual fun.

"We are going to suck that dick good Cullen then your going to fuck us both, you like that don't you baby. We got some coke and some jack upstairs and its all yours just follow us baby and we will show you a good time. This will be a night you never forget."

Most of the night was a blur the moment I sat on the bed and downed some Jack thanks to Mr. Stanley, Jessica's dad, and watched both Jessica and Lauren strip down in front of me touching themselves seductively. Needless to say I didn't remember much when I woke up naked in bed with them yet again, but some of the night came back to me and I almost winced in more pain. Bella was here, no wait she was downstairs, somewhere, but her words and her facial expression made me want to cry out in agony.

I remembered looking at a very angry, disgusted, distraught girl and I remembered the last words she spoke to me. "I don't want you near me Edward. You reek of sex, drugs, and booze and I don't want that around me. What happened to you Edward, where the hell is my best friend? Because this is not the Edward I know and I don't think I can be around you anymore. I am officially done with being your friend so when you get gonorrhea or overdose don't call me. Our friendship is over."

I had fucked up and I had lost Bella in the process of my fuck up, I would never have her, not as a lover and certainly not as a friend. I wasn't even sure I would have my sister with the way things were looking as I had some sort of recollection of her yelling at me, but it seems I still had Lauren and Jessica. The moment that realization hit me, was the moment Edward Cullen, the drug addicted man whore was born.

To say that life was great five years after the fact, would be a lie. I had been to rehab two times, disowned by my loving father three times, and even ignored by my good natured sister for a whole year. It took my Father's death and a ten day stint to stay sober and clean for Alice to even think about letting me in her life. I wasn't exactly welcomed with opened arms, but I think my pledge to abstain from drugs did help some and when our fathers will was read I was happy to know he had left me over three million dollars of his finances and a house for me and Alice to share. Our family home was still ours, but Alice and I both thought it was sort of weird being there without him so we decided to stay in the new home he had made for us.

Alice had rules of course, no fucking in her house, and no drugs, but that didn't mean I had to stop my life style of fucking around and I never did. I was with a new girl at least once a week, sometimes women in forks, other times different city's close by, but always wishing it was Bella. She never left me as I drove my dick in countless pussies, ass holes, and mouths. She would never leave me as I was haunted by her.

I fucked a lot of women, got head by more, but I never could stop myself from longing to feel Bella beside me. Longing to feel her heartbeat beside mine and I knew it was wrong, but I wished to see her again. To make things right and to just have her in my life, but for so long I couldn't bring myself to think about that night because I would have to admit that it was not Bella rejecting me, but me who had caused our friendship to end. It was me who had lost her.

A the age of 22, my life was becoming pointless and routine. Fuck one chick fuck another, get fucked up, lose another job. The only thing I still had was my music and on occasion I would get a gig here and there, with my one man piano show. It wasn't much, but because Julliard never happened and I had no intention of going back to college playing music for a small crowd was all I had. That and my insatiable dick.

"Oh hell yeah give it to me baby. Fuck me like a mother fucking porn star baby!" Stacy screamed as I drove my dick inside her loose wet pussy.

Stacy was ten years my senior, curvy in all the right places, with fake tits, a huge ass, and short black hair. She was a mix of African American and Asian and she was married. Most of the women I had been with were usually married, but it never seemed to stop me. I needed my release and they needed a little fun in there life. So as I pounded into her feeling practically nothing, like a hotdog in a hallway, I couldn't help, but let her words spur my dick to stay hard.

"You like that baby? You like getting fucked by this nine inch dick don't you baby? I can feel how wet you are for my dick. Tell me how much you want this dick." I groaned as she met my thrusts from behind and I felt her ass slam even harder into my hips.

"Oh fuck Edward your dick feels so good. Fuck me harder. Yeah baby fuck my pussy. Make me cum all over your big juicy dick."

Stacy was a big talker so it wasn't hard to keep my erection up even if I barely felt any friction from the intense exercise I was now putting myself through. Maybe she would let me fuck her ass, at least then I would feel something? Just then she came.

"OHHHH FUCK YES IM CUMING EDWARD FUCK YEAH!! I LOVE YOUR FUCKING COCK! YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!"

"Good girl cum all over this dick, yes I can feel all your cum. Do you want me to make you cum again baby?"

"Yes Edward please."

"Let me fuck your ass baby. I want to make you cum and then I am going to cum in that sweet ass."

"Yes Edward fuck my ass!"

Twenty minutes later and do to more friction from Stacy's asshole she came, I came, and then I dipped. I never stuck around much after sex so I never cuddled, got to know someone, and never had a relationship of any kind that wasn't about sex. Most men envied me and even my best guy friend Emmett always said I was so lucky to have all these women and never have to worry about getting hurt. Emmett was a big burly man with handsome features and despite his looks he had a very child like sweet personality. He wasn't a ladies man, but he never had problems getting a girl to notice him. It was too bad that most of the girls who did notice him always ended up cheating on him so he thought I had it made, but reality was I was probably the loneliest man out there. I didn't have anyone to love and right now I wasn't sure I was even capable of it. Sure I loved women in general, but could I ever give my heart out to another woman besides Isabella Swan. The answer was simply a no.

When I returned home later on that day after making a gym appearance and bragging about Stacy to Emmett I noticed my sister Alice was in an exceptionally good mood. Seeing that she was usually still very weary of my presence due to the fact that I was now only one month sober and still whoring around, I took it upon myself to notice the slight change in her demeanor. So I decided to actually socialize with her first this time, I knew sense my father had passed she wasn't as spirited, but she seemed to be glowing.

"So are you pregnant or are you just getting laid?" Because of course I cant have an intelligent conversation with even my sister without associating it with sex. Something is seriously wrong with me.

"Eww gross Edward. Not everybody fucks anything that walks and just so you know I am still waiting for true love before I even go that route. So the answer is no, I didn't fuck anybody, I am not pregnant and just so we get this straight I have never fucked anybody ever." She barked at me slightly on edge now that I had made a comment about her apparent non existent sex life.

"I didn't know sorry. Its cool you're a virgin and you know I still love you." I smiled at her and she looked up at me mockingly at first then sighed.

"If you must know I am just happy that Bella is coming for a visit and will be attending my graduation party. You know Bella Swan your old best friend and secret love of your life. Why you never told her and ended up being a fucking whore is beyond me. Did you know she was just as crazy about you as you were her? Well it doesn't matter anyway because apparently she's bringing someone with her, oh and some friend of hers as well."

"Bella is coming here, wait a minute did you just say Bella Swan was just as into me as I was her in high school?"

"Yes you fucking nimrod. She was planning on telling you, but you fucked that up the night she heard you fucking the two gonorrhea whores. Anyway it doesn't matter because she's with someone now."

I was elated till I heard the rest of her response. Bella loved me? Bella had heard me fucking Jessica and Lauren that night? Bella was with someone new? As much as I wanted to beat myself up and I was prepared to grovel to Bella for the rest of forever none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was that she loved me once and I was going to do everything I could to make her love me again. Nothing would stand in the way of that. If I had to give up sex, booze, drugs, and whatever else I would just to have Bella Swan lying next to me in my arms.

"When will she be here?" I asked Alice trying to hide my eagerness and failing miserably.

"Did you hear anything I said? The only reason I even bothered to tell you what a fuck up you were when it came to Bella is because she is with someone new. Don't you get it you lost your chance and while I was rooting for you I gave up a while back after the first twenty five women you fucked after she left." Alice snorted then looked up into my determined eyes and rolled hers.

"Oh god please let Bella survive what ever twisted plan my brother is concocting. She deserves to be happy Edward and I hope you don't ruin that for her."

"Alice I know I screwed up, but I would do anything for Bella and now that I have a second chance I will stop at nothing to win her heart."

She looked up at me cautiously at first then smiled. "Good because I kind of let out the fact that you lived with me and now you can come with me tomorrow to pick her up at the airport. Oh and Edward I always wanted a sister, but seeing as how that wont happen a sister in law would do just fine. Don't fuck this up."

To prove how truly dedicated to the cause I was of having Bella Swan as my girl I deleted every female in my black berry and got rid of my twitter, myspace, and face book. Bella Swan was worth more then any of the girls I had ever been with and I would do what ever it took to get her to be mine. Little did I know that the next day my dream to get Bella Swan to be mine would turn into an impossible nightmare.

Authors note: OK REVIEW I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER WAITING. To answer some questions you may have yes Edward has slept around, but he still loves Bella and he doesn't deny it. He doesn't remember much about that night till Alice mentions it to him and the only reason she tells him now is because he has been too busy screwing around to even notice that Bella and Alice still talk. The fact that Bella is coming home makes him realize that he may actually get another chance. As for how many girls he has been with well its way past twenty five and the real number will come out soon. IF YOU REVIEW I WILL BRING NEXT CHAPTER OUT FAST.


	3. First encounter

**Side note: Mixture of points of view half Bella half Edward. Starts with Bella.**

**BELLA POINT OF VIEW**

I was a nervous fucking wreck the moment I stepped off the plan as I knew I would see Edward for the first time in five years and I silently hoped he put on some weight or lost some of that perfect hair. I swear if I didn't have my crazy hair brained girlfriend on one side of me and her calm and collected brother on the other I wouldn't be able to do this. As we made our way out of the crowd I saw the faintest blur of bronze and heard the cheeriest voice I have ever missed.

"Bella, Bella, over here! Oh my god Bella you look great!" Alice screamed as I finally got a good look at her.

She wearing a bright yellow dress and she was jumping up and down, but she wasn't alone. Edward stood off to the side or a shell of Edward, really, his hands kept brushing across his hair and his eyes were everywhere except me. He had on a form fitting short sleeved collar shirt and tight too tight for my own good blue jeans. He looked the same unfortunately aside from slight age and muscle definition he was still perfect. Jittery, but perfect. I just needed to keep reminding myself that he was a drugged up whore who hurt me beyond repair and I would be fine maybe even civil at the very least.

The nerves kept coming as we neared them and I felt slightly underdressed wearing my black long dickie shorts and my black wife beater with my "fuck you" belt buckle and my favorite black combat boots. On my right side Rosalie was trembling but she looked good in her pink skinny jeans and black halter top. Jasper was to my left and he was wearing kaki pants with a shirt that said "Geeks do it better" and I had to laugh at that. Maybe I wasn't that underdressed.

Apparently we were taking too long to make our way over to Alice and she took it upon herself to run and lunge herself on top of me. Sending me to the floor and her straddling my thighs. At first I thought Rosalie would be jealous, but she amazed me by giggling and helping us both up.

"Hey Alice I missed you too. Its been way too long and you know a lot has changed. Speaking of change…"

"Oh Bella don't be all embarrassed he is perfectly adorable for you. I'm Alice by the way and you must be Rosalie and Jasper. It's nice to meet her other best friend (she looked at Rosalie) and her new boyfriend (she looked at Jasper)."

Jasper was staring at her like she was gods gift and Rosalie mumbled a "Nice to meet you too." Just then Edward came up and before I could explain the situation he started to greet us. "Hey I am Edward Alice's brother and I grew up with Bella. Your Jasper and Rosalie right? Well its nice to meet you and by the way its nice to see you again Bella."

He smiled slyly at me eyeing me up and down like the sick pervert that he was and when Rosalie cleared her throat I almost forgot to correct Alice on her little mistake she had made earlier. "Uh Alice Jasper isn't my boyfriend. I should have told you, but….."

Both Edward and Alice had looks of relief, Alice I could understand as she was undoubtedly attracted to Jasper, but Edward it just didn't make sense. "Oh so you mean you didn't bring your boyfriend? I don't get it you said you were bringing your best friend and a significant other? So where is he then? Caught on the plane still?"

"Yeah Alice about that, Jasper is my best friend and Rosalie well she's my girlfriend and there twins too. But yeah I am lesbian Alice and I am sorry I never told you, but I didn't want to freak you out!"

"I don't understand I mean all through out high school you practically pined for Edward I just don't get it. I mean not that I wouldn't support you because I totally would. I just never got that vibe from you is all." Alice giggled nervously and I cringed at the fact that she just outted me in front of my girlfriend and the guy I use to love.

Rosalie looked up at me in shock while Edward who had been sporting a frown from earlier now had cocky smirk on his face and I wasn't having that. "Yeah I think it was because Edward had very feminine features about him and you know I always related to him so I sort of wondered if he was actually gay himself? Don't worry I just guess I was curious about the male sex and all, but once I met Rosalie I knew I was as gay as a rainbow is colorful."

Rosalie seemed satisfied by my answer, Alice and Jasper seemed confused, and Edward looked a little on the pissed off side. Good riddance asshole. "You know I use to have a crush on you too way back when, but I think it was because you were so unobtainable. I mean I should have known by prom that you didn't like me when I asked you to come with me and you gave me a lame excuse about going to Jacksonville that weekend. I guess I just never thought you would be a lesbian, but it makes sense now. You know for a while I thought you may have even been hurt by the fact that I was with Jessica and Lauren, but not you and now I see you were probably jealous that I got to them first and that's why you ended our friendship."

That fucking smug prick just smiled at me and he had some nerve to bring up past shit. Before Alice could speak up for me like she usually did I came back just as hard as him. "No see that night I was all ready to see what I was missing and I thought why not lose it to my close bud Edward that way I could get it over with and know once and for all if I was gay. I am actually glad it wasn't me you stuck your dick in because once I saw you fucking tweedle dee and tweedle dumb I think I knew in that moment that dick just wasn't for me. I mean the whole sight of you naked was a huge turn off and your dick well lets face it, it was pretty ugly especially for a mans dick."

Alice busted out laughing as Jasper continued to stare at her this time with his mouth open and Rosalie brought her lips to my neck as Edward just sort of stood there in shock. "Look as much as I love the whole memory lane thing can we maybe get going I am so eager to see your new place Alice."

"Yeah about that see, um, well, its not just my place and it's a house so my father kind of had it made for both me and Edward to share. I swear if this is going to be uncomfortable given both of your histories then we can figure something else out."

"Hey I am fine here no animosity brewing and besides past is past unless of course it would make Edward uncomfortable being in the same house with two chicks who are in a sexual relationship he doesn't get to partake in?"

"Oh Bella come on do you really think so little of me? I won't mind hearing the two of you go at it just as long as you don't mind hearing me when I have a female or three over?"

"Hey as long as I don't have to see it again its fine by me. I don't want to have nightmares about your ugly dick you know? Is it cool with you Rose baby do you feel comfortable being in the same house as the man whore over here?"

"Yeah darling its cool just as long as he doesn't try anything on you or me or I may just have to rip his ugly dick off and shoved it up his ass if he does." Rosalie hissed with underlining venom in her voice and Edward cringed taking a step back. That's right asshole my girlfriends a ball crusher.

Jasper and Alice had already left for the luggage and Rosalie needed to use the restroom so I was stuck alone with Edward and it was beyond awkward even more so when he spoke up. "Look Bella I don't know what Alice told you, but I have changed and I am really trying not to be the guy you think I am. I miss you and I miss our friendship."

"I miss the friendship too Edward, but you haven't changed from the sound of things you got worse as the years passed you by. Any hope of friendship that we might have had died every time you went down that self destructive path. You continue to stick your dick in whoever you want and drugs seem to be normal for someone like you. I just don't see us being friends again, but maybe we can remain cordial to one another. After all I don't want my girlfriend uncomfortable with my only male love under the same roof."

"Don't worry Bella I wont be a bother to you and hey wait a minute, back up a second. Did you just say your only male love as in present tense implying you still might like me?"

"I meant past tense Edward geez get a hold of yourself not every girl wants to fuck you even if you have a nice body and face. I mean well fuck I just meant that I don't want to fuck you ok."

"Ok Bella and I don't want to fuck you either, but I wouldn't mind making love to you."

Edward smiled slyly at me winking as I dropped my mouth in shock. Before I could say a thing Rosalie and the two new love birds came up to us. "Ready to go Bella baby? We got to get settled in and I think Jasper wants to show Alice his Star Wars collection. Just remember Alice my brother has a big thing for Princess Leia. Don't you Jazz?"

Jasper blushed and looked away from Alice for the first time sense we descended the plan. "Shut up Rose why do you always insist on embarrassing me."

"Oh come on don't be such a baby its not my fault your still a virgin who loves Star Wars." Rose giggled as Jasper blushed some more.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with being a virgin, I am, and besides I love Star Wars R2D2 is my favorite even if he can't talk human talk."

Here we go. Alice unknowingly just gave Jasper a boner and he was now going on a rant and rave about all things Star Wars completely captivated by Alice's opinion on the matter. Rosalie was too busy checking out her complexion as we made our way into what appeared to be Edward's Volvo judging by the set of bra and panties I found in the backseat. Gross. As for Edward he was driving and appeared to be in silent thought occasionally looking up at me with a devious smirk as I couldn't help, but shrink further into my seat under the intense scrutiny of his gaze. This was going to be an interesting two weeks to say the least.

**EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW**

As I left the airport in my Volvo watching as Alice who sat next to me got into a debate with Jasper who sat behind her and Bella who sat in the middle shrink into her seat. I couldn't help, but mentally cringe as I knew I had forgotten to clean out the Volvo and she had likely found the set of Bra and panties left from my wilder days of well a week ago with Vivian. No more Vivian, no more Amber, no more Stacy, no more Kate, and no more Victoria. Just to name a few. There was only Bella.

I knew it was a long shot as she declared herself a lesbian and a part of me died inside at the realization that I had lost any chance with her completely, but I couldn't help myself I was just as crazy about her and I didn't even know it until I saw her again. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her eyes were covered in black liner and brown innocence. She was the same, but different with her tight black wife beater and her "fuck you" belt buckle and those dickies, she was the epitome of hot rocker chick.

Still she was with someone and while that someone didn't have a penis to compete with, she had beauty all the same. I knew if Bella ever did end up with someone they would have to be beautiful just like her, but this Rosalie character was too much and somehow not enough for my Bella. My Bella? Where the hell did that come from? Just fifteen minutes ago you find out she's a lesbian now you are calling her your Bella? What the fuck is wrong with me?

Was I really going to try? Of course I was because even the fact that the girl of my dreams tells me she is gay is not enough to keep me away. I watched her sink as far as she could into her seat and I couldn't help, but smile a few times at her because as much as she wanted to flaunt Rosalie in my face it still wouldn't be enough to keep me away from her and she knew it. Watch out Bella Swan here I come you beautiful broken girl.

After about a half hour and not too much conversation later we had reached our home, it wasn't much a brown wooden town home with two stories and four bedrooms. One for me, one for Alice, one for Jasper, and unfortunately one for Bella and Rosalie. Not for long Rosalie. Not for long. That blonde bimbo wouldn't know what hit her when I got Emmett to come out and play. He loved a challenge and he loved beautiful blondes, if he was in the picture, Bella would be mine. Soon Bella real soon.

Once we had got all the luggage inside Bella had a chance to look over the place. There wasn't much to it apart from the beige leather couches and the light brown rug, the place was nothing special, yet it was home. "Wow Alice this place is quaint, but not too overdone I like the way you have decorated it. The paintings on the wall are subtle yet beautiful all the same." Bella smiled.

"Oh you like the paintings? Well the artist is happy to have your approval." Alice giggled.

"You painted those? They are beautiful wow Alice you have really outdone yourself." Bella smiled again and my face lit up at the sight of her.

"Alice your work is beautiful, but not as beautiful as you are." Jasper whispered and I heard Alice giggle and grab his hand as he hauled his luggage towards her room.

Apparently Alice would be a virgin no more. I had a feeling that we wouldn't see much of them most of Bella's stay, but I think Bella had anticipated that as she watched them enter the room and smirked up at Rosalie. "We probably won't see them for a while it looks like its love at first sight I am really going to miss him when we go back to Arizona." Rosalie snickered.

"Yeah well I kind of new that this was going to happen and I am glad Jasper really needs someone special and after that unrealistic crush he had on me I can't say that I am not pleased that he has moved on to the straight girls." Bella joked and I cringed at her acknowledgement of not being heterosexual.

I just couldn't let myself believe that she was in fact gay, bi maybe, but gay no. I knew Rosalie wasn't gay that was for sure. For one thing she checked me out, subtly at first, but later she lingered. Sure I wasn't her type, but I knew she must have had dick before and the craving was still there. Bella however must have never had dick and even though she claimed mine was so ugly it turned her off, then why did she bring it up more then one time. She seemed to overemphasize my penis and my looks on more then one occasion already. No she didn't hate the dick she was just afraid of it.

"Hey Bell I am going to go unpack our stuff and take a nap, can you do me a favor babe and get me some rocky road ice cream and Midol at the store apparently mother nature has decided to take a visit early. You know I wouldn't ask babe, but you know how I get if I don't have my rocky road and Midol remember last time?" Bella cringed as Rosalie pleaded with her pouty lips, but naturally she gave in with a soft tender kiss.

Normally that would have turned me on, but in this moment it only made me seethe with jealousy. What was happening to me? Seeing two girls kiss was making me jealous? Watching one girl tell her girlfriend she wasn't going to be able to fool around because of her period was making me relieved? Well technically Rosalie didn't tell her she couldn't fool around, but what could she really do if she had her period, just eat Bella out? Damn it dick stop getting turned on by the thought of Rosalie eating Bella out it should just be you down in Bella town.

"Of course baby ::Kiss:: I will get you your rocky road and your Midol ::Kiss Kiss:: Just go lay down and I will be right back baby." Bella kissed Rosalie softly and watched her walk away.

When Rosalie was out of ear shot Bella turned to look at me. "Shit Edward where can I get some rocky road and Midol its nearly ten p.m. and I don't know what's open nor do I have a fucking car. I swear she is so high maintenance sometimes."

Realizing that she was directing her conversation towards me like we were friends Bella huffed. "Oh forget it I will find something and I will just walk."

"Nonsense Bella I will take you to a gas station that I am sure is open and I am sure they will have what you are looking for."

Bella looked reluctantly at me seeming to have an internal battle and I don't know who won, but she shrugged and walked towards the door. She turned around to look at me. "You coming or not?"

Oh man did I not wish my brain wasn't so sexually induced right now because I wouldn't have said what I said next. "Not yet, but if you are offering then I definitely wouldn't turn you down."

"You are disgusting Edward Cullen. I think I would rather walk then be near a maleshovanistic pig like you. How about you go find another whore to fuck or two."

Bella opened the door, walked through it, then slammed it before I could even process how truly despicable I was. I had to do something and fast so I ran after her and fortunately for me she was still just as clumsy as she was in high school and she must have tripped because she was sprawled out on the ground not even a yard away from the house. "Are you okay Bella? Look I am sorry about what I said and I can still give you a ride to the store."

She was accessing the damage when I got to her and when there appeared to be no real harm she mumbled something along the lines of "I can't stand the sight of you" and I couldn't help, but be angry. I was more angry at myself then her, but I really didn't like the fact that she was judging me and now she seemed to hate me all because of the way I was. She's the one who didn't want me, she's the one who quit me and fucking left and now she has some nerve to fucking treat me like ass when I haven't done anything to hurt her on purpose.

I know I was being irrational, but I couldn't help it and I lashed out at her. "You know what you are a mean cold hearted frigid bitch and I have sat here and let you insult me constantly because I thought that there was some part of you in there that could maybe like me again, but now I see I was wrong. You know what fuck this shit I am out I'm going to go get laid and drunk. Peace out bitch."

I walked away leaving Bella on the ground, but before I could muster up the courage to turn around and grovel for my little error she was on my tail and when I felt her hands push into my back hard I knew I was in for it. Bella Swan was strong or at least stronger then when I last knew her because immediately after I felt her palms make contact with my back I stumbled forward and twisted my body in her direction falling gracelessly on my back. She fucking pushed me and it wasn't a dainty light tap it was more like a shove. I was so shocked that I stared up at this furious beautiful creature and smirked.

"You think your so fucking funny don't you Edward fucking Cullen. I should castrate that disease infested dick of yours, but fortunately for you this frigid coldhearted bitch has some mercy left inside her dead heart. Unfortunately for you I am just getting started." She seethed and then as I tried to get up she pounced on me like a lion and straddled my waist.

Immediately I felt myself harden under her body and she felt it to and apparently it only egged her on because a sadistic smile lay on her beautifully angry face. Before I could process anything else I felt her grind into my erection and all thought process left me as she swayed her hips maddeningly slow. The friction her body was creating was like heaven and I couldn't help, but moan as angry eyes stared into my turned on ones. Quickly and almost in frustration she picked up the pace slamming her core into my own and breathing harder as her upper body came closer to my torso.

I felt her tremble on top of me and as her breathing picked up and fanned my face I thought she was going to either stop or kiss me, but I hoped to god whatever it was she didn't stop humping me. I was so turned on and yet still so frustrated that I barely registered her mouth making a detour to my ear and her husky voice beginning to speak. "I bet you love it that this frigid cold hearted bitch is riding your clothed dick and I bet you want to cum so bad don't you Edward. I bet you wish you could feel what my pussy feels like without all these barriers don't you?"

I nodded and I held back another whimper and moan as I heard her breathing start to accelerate. I was so fucking close and I knew she was to and as the friction picked up I was practically panting with desire. "I bet you are dying to get your dick wet aren't you Edward? Don't worry I am sure a whore like you won't have a problem finding a bitch to fuck, but that bitch won't be me. I wouldn't want to catch any STD's and I LOVE Rosalie, but still your used up dick feels good on my pussy."

She shivered and trembled on top of me as her orgasm took her and I felt her body rock harder into mine as she breathed my name. I could feel my own release take hold of me and I held her hips roughly as they milk my dick and I thrashed below her feeling how bittersweet this moment really was. When the trembling had subsided she climbed off my lap and turned and walked away before I could even say a thing, but not before I heard her speak.

"Breathe a fucking word of this to anyone and I will cut off your ugly dick."

Bella Swan who was now supposedly a cold hearted man hating lesbian had just dry humped me and somehow degraded me in the process. I didn't know if I should feel disgusted with how I let her use me or pleased with the realization that she had just cum on top of me and was definitely not just a lesbian, mean yes, but lesbian no. Mean I could work with, but lesbian was a losing battle either way I would still make her mine because when it came to Bella I truly was insatiable.

**Authors note: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND I WILL TRY NOT TO KEEP YOU WAITING LONG. Just to clarify a few things. One what Bella did was cheating and it was wrong, but Edward got a rise out of her and pushed her limits. The only reason she did what she did was because she wanted to do the same thing to him and she knew through sex or sexuality she could. Two Rosalie cares for Bella, but it is love, no, does she care more then Bella does, yes. And three we wont hear too much from Jasper and Alice because well they are made for each other and I am keeping it like the books in that sense. I want them to remain healthy compared to the others so they will be there for advice, but the fact that it is love at first site is kind of playing into the whole twilight thing lol. Also I think its funny to make Jasper a nerd and Alice actually like it. REVIEW NEXT CHAPTER IS AVAILABLE.**


	4. let the games begin

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight Stephanie meyer does. Excuse any spelling or grammatical errors as I am only human.**

**BOTH POINT OF VIEWS AND BOTH TAKE PLACE AFTER THE WHOLE DRY HUMPING INCIDENT……**

**EDWARD POINT OF VIEW**

I watched Bella's form stomp away from me and oh did I hate to see her go, but still loved to watch her walk away. She stumbled a couple times then huffed as she made her way towards the nearest store which was two miles away. I know what your thinking….I should go after her, I should offer her a ride, but Bella has and always will be stubborn so I let her walk off. When I could no longer see her form retreating away from me I decided to set my plan in motion. Operation get Bella to be mine was going to be in full affect.

One phone call to a certain charming friend of mine would cure the whole lesbian thing because I was almost positive he could woo blondie and she wouldn't stand in the way of Bella and me for long. I told Emmett to come by the house and luckily for me he made it here in record time. As Emmett's truck approached and Rosalie stumbled outside looking kind of miffed and sleepy I mentally rejoiced at the perfect moment arising and I didn't even have to try hard to set my plan in motion. Those two were practically giving each other the goo goo ga ga eyes the moment they were in each others line of sight.

Rosalie didn't even know what hit her as I noticed she was about to speak to me, but her attention immediately darted to Emmett as soon as he got out of his car and his attention immediately went to her as soon as she stepped outside. She looked stunned and slightly dazzled by the big guy and he looked just as taken with her. They both stood not even a few feet away and they both so were entranced with one another it was almost like I wasn't even there. I kind of felt like I was intruding and I almost felt bad for interrupting there moment until of course I saw the look of want in Emmett's eyes and the apprehension in Rosalie's.

"Hello Rosalie, Bella is still at the store and should be back within the next forty five minutes, but anyway this is my friend Emmett McCarty. Emmett this is Rosalie…."

"Hale. The names Rosalie Hale and its good to meet you. Edward I just came out here to see if Bella was back yet because I couldn't sleep, but I guess sense she is not I won't interrupt you guys."

Before I could think of a way to reassure her that she wasn't interrupting and to make sure she would stay Emmett did it for me. "Your not interrupting I just came by to chill, but any friend of Edward's is a friend of mine. You should come hang out and have a beer. We were probably just going to talk shop. I got myself a new mustang convertible 67' and while car talk might bother you, maybe you could learn a thing or two. It's always good for a lady to know how to handle a car."

Rosalie chuckled. "I know just fine how to handle a car thank you. I am a mechanic and a damn good one at that. If there's one thing I know its cars so I'll bet I could teach you a thing or two not the other way around meathead."

He smirked and I knew he was in awe of her the minute his eyes glazed over and she placed her hands on her hips giving him an intimidating stare. Rosalie was kind of scary probably even more scary then Bella. Damn no wonder Bella had become so bitchy and intimidating probably got that from this wicked Glenda looking witch of the west. Poor Bella use to be like Dorothy, but now she was becoming more the witch over there. At least I knew where she got it from.

"I'd love for you to come check out my mustang then you may just appreciate it more then Edward here. He still loves his modernized cars and they are the shit, but classics have a sort of elegance about them that you can't find in modern cars."

He was such a little bitch I mean he didn't even fight back with her he just kind of appeased her and apparently she liked that because she smirked at him. "Yeah maybe I will take a look under the hood or something when I am free of course."

"Uh well how about tonight sense your up and Emmett's already here and apparently itching for someone to see his shit. I mean I would come Emmett, but I am kind of beat and besides sense Bella is coming over I should probably wait here to let her know where you went. Or you could call her and let her know yourself." I offered looking from Rosalie to Emmett and noticing how they both sort of gravitated towards each other.

They were both moving to sit on the patio and still playing the whole staring contest before Rosalie actually answered me. "I don't usually go over strange men's houses that I don't know and besides Bella will be back soon with my shit so I don't want to leave her hanging."

"Oh well Emmett's a good guy and besides it seems you have a lot in common he isn't a mechanic, but he likes to restore cars on the side and I am sure you guys would have a lot to talk about. Besides while you're here you might as well make friends with him especially sense he is around a lot of the time."

I let them take the bait while I sat down thinking of how good Bella felt grinding on top of me. They were yapping away about all things cars when Rosalie got up apparently to make a phone call and Emmett started snapping his fingers in my face to get my attention. I blinked confused for a moment before snapping out of my Bella induced daze and brought my attention to a very giddy Emmett.

"What's up bro? Tell me your not hitting that because I don't think I could back off. She is beautiful, sassy, and she knows all things cars. Its like my ideal right in front of me the perfect fucking ten."

"No I am not nor will I ever be hitting that. I am actually trying to steal her girlfriend away and that's where you my friend come in. You need to distract her and I take it right now she's phoning Bella to let her know she's headed to your place so do what you do and seduce her. I know that look Emmett and no I am not crazy don't fucking worry man

she's bi and she wants your dick and you want her pussy so handle your shit. Got it?"

Emmett stared at me wide eyed and I thought he was going to protest, but instead he smiled. "Your fucking serious? She's bi? That's so fucking hot and such a huge turn on. Of course I won't pass up hanging out with her she's a fucking goddess."

Just before I could respond to his whole love struck attitude Rosalie returned looking slightly irritated. I guess she couldn't get a hold of Bella or something. I wanted to ask her if she managed to, but before I could I noticed Bella walking towards us and I couldn't help, but smile. She was so fucking beautiful even from far away.

**BELLA POINT OF VIEW**

Oh my god I can't believe it, I just dry humped Edward Cullen and what's worse is I think I liked it just as much as he did. It was just suppose to be me proving a point the only way I knew how when it came to getting through to that man whoring jerk. How the hell could I actually get myself off as well as get him off? Oh yeah, I fucking hump the fuck out of his rock hard big beautiful dick.

So I was fucking lying when I said I thought his dick was ugly, it wasn't. What was ugly when I saw his dick were the two gonorrhea whores wrapping there mouths around it. To be honest I had seen dick before and I wasn't exactly as innocent as I made myself out to be, but his dick was like no other and I hadn't even gotten a chance to see it bear without the gonorrhea whores slobbing on it. I wondered briefly what it would be like to suck that dick myself, but thought better of it because I didn't want to catch herpes or some shit.

I really needed to stop thinking about that fucking tainted gorgeous dick of a man and think about my beautiful Rosie who was expecting rocky road ice cream and Midol not a technically cheating bi girlfriend. Fuck being bi I was fucking gay and I had the no dick in any of my holes to prove it and I don't count a hand job or two because hey girls can get drunk and have an error in judgment.

I was just going to put this behind me and move on with my life because it wasn't like Rosalie didn't have her fair share of fun with men. I knew that when we weren't exactly official she was seeing some one else on the side and I had heard he was a real asshole, but I suppose the last straw was when that fucker beat her up and tried to rape her. I was going to fucking murder him when I found out and technically we hadn't even done more then kiss a couple times, but I couldn't let him get a way with hurting my girl. Yet she never did tell me who he was just that his name was Royce something or other and I swear to this day if I find out who he is I will shove his dick so far up his ass that it will be coming out of his mouth.

Yeah I got real territorial with Rosalie as she did me and after that whole incident I never did see her with a guy again and we started hooking up more frequently. She had asked me if I was bi and I straight up told her I had no desire to even touch a man let alone fuck one, but I was lying and now Edward Cullen knew it. I hoped that fucking asshat would keep his STD infested mouth shut or so held me I would rip his asshole a knew one with my strap on dildo. Hey that could actually be kind of fun. Oh damn it what the fuck is wrong with me getting wet thinking of Edward Man whore Cullen with a fucking dildo?

As I made my way to the nearest gas station a good two fucking miles away I decided not to get the rocky road because it would be all mushy and melty the minute I got back to the house and just got her ass a snickers bar and some Midol. Hopefully she wouldn't be so pissed, but sense I didn't have a car I couldn't exactly help that I wasn't able to bring the ice cream home without it melting and there was no way in hell I was getting into a car with Edward. As I made my way to the cashier line I noticed a familiar and might I add disgusting face ringing up each persons purchase. With her brown frizzy hair and button nose, Jessica Stanley, looked the same except she put on a lot of weight and her mouth looked infested with herpes. Eww.

"Wow Bella Swan is it really you?" She squeaked in that annoying voice and I tried my best to keep my ears from bleeding.

"Uh yeah hey gonor-I mean Jessica. How you been its been what five years now?"

"Yeah I have been good still hang out with Lauren and got this job for about two years now. I am even thinking about going back to school, but not sure yet. So how are things with you? Do you still talk to Edward and Alice? I haven't seen Edward in over a year sense the whole pregnancy debacle, but it turned out negative so that's neither here nor there. How is he?"

"Um yeah he is ok I guess I just seen him its been like five years, you know I kind of out grew him after high school so we didn't talk much, but I still talk to Alice. What do you mean the whole pregnant thing did the dick almost knock someone up or something?" I said trying to sound concerned and surprised, but knowing I sounded highly amused.

"No I mean well me and Lauren we kind of were both dating him at the same time and he kind of lead us to believe differently. So yeah when we both missed our periods and thought we were both pregnant he became kind of distant you know? So well anyway I was negative and Lauren ended up pregnant with Tyler's kid so all was well, but ever since he hasn't been around much."

"Oh well I will tell him you said hey and maybe we can all get together or something I am sure Edward misses you. I will have to set something up you know like a surprise double date or something?" Her eyes lit up and I couldn't help, but laugh deviously inside. He wouldn't fucking no what hit him that bastard.

"Yeah that would be great. I am free this Friday we could totally catch up or something. So Bella who are you dating now? Anyone I might know? Maybe a certain Mike Newton? You got to spill the beans."

" Um eww on the Mike Newton question I have way better taste then that. Actually I am dating a girl I met in Phoenix where I went to school, Rosalie Hale, and well your only the third person I have come out to from home so keep it on the DL I kind of want to let my dad know on my own. And I know you could keep this a secret. Right Jess?"

She seemed a little shocked at the realization that Bella Swan, use to be obsessed with Edward Cullen, was a carpet muncher, but she recovered pretty quickly. "Uh yeah Bella sure thing it's the least I could do sense you are agreeing to help me get back with Edward and you know congrats on the relationship and all that. Oh and by the way I think its cool you like girls I do too and you know if Edward and I don't work out and you and your girlfriend fizzle well maybe we could have some fun. Just think about it." She whispered trying to sound seductive, but failing miserably.

I just nodded trying not to laugh at the irony of this, but I paid for my snickers bar and Midol, took down her number for the double date of course, and went on my merry way happy to have another plan of action to piss off Edward the dick Cullen. As I walked my way back to the house I reached for my cell phone to let my dad know I was back in town. We weren't real close and I would probably only squeeze a visit in, but I figured I'd break the news to him now sense I am sure Jess was already spreading it. Fuck it. At least he will have time to cool off and if he wants to see me and meet her then cool if not oh fucking well.

I dialed Charlie's number hesitantly and he picked up on the third ring sounding irritated. Great must mean he was either watching an important game or staring at photo's of the late and great mom. Lovely. "Hello?" he answered irritation in his voice.

"Hey pop's how is it hanging miss your baby girl?"

"Bells is that you? Of course I miss you how have you been its been a couple weeks now?"

"Yeah sorry I have been good I am actually in town and was wondering if you would like to see me one of these days I will only be here for two weeks, but I thought it would be nice."

"Yes of course Bell I miss you how's about tomorrow night, unless you got plans? You need some where to stay or are you ok?"

"I'm staying with Alice….and Edward and tomorrow sounds good. Oh and Dad I brought someone special with me, but the thing is she's my girlfriend. As in I am a lesbian and if you aren't cool with that I understand I just had to tell you."

All I could hear was the sound of crickets in the background. Apparently I have rendered Charlie speechless. If I hadn't known any better I'd have thought he hung up, but I can hear his sharp breath over the phone. "Um Bella I just want you to be happy, but you sure you are you know a thespian or what ever I mean I know you had a big thing for that Cullen boy back in the day?"

"Yes dad I am sure I am a LESBIAN and Cullen is a man whoring drug addicted alcoholic so no thanks there. If you are really truly cool with it then you can meet her tomorrow just let me know ok?"

"Will do Bella bring her on over I am sure she must be a special girl, but sense I am having more then just you over give me an extra day how's about Thursday night?" Well sense today was Tuesday night and that left tomorrow to relax and Friday to fuck with Edward I couldn't very well disagree.

"Um sure Dad and hey thanks for being so cool about all of this."

"Of course Bella I just want you to be happy and frankly I am thankful I didn't have to bring out the pistol and scare a poor boy defenseless." He laughed.

"Dad I wouldn't be so sure about that my girlfriend's brother is in town with us and he and Alice seem to be hitting it off so I am sure you will want to scare him, but don't worry he is harmless." I laughed and Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah well maybe I will have to pay him a visit one of these days just to get a rise out of him."

"Yeah Dad what ever you say, but hey I got to go I am almost at Alice's and its kind of late so I will see you Thursday night."

"Ok Bye Bells. See you then." Then the phone clicked and I couldn't help, but smile to myself.

My dad took things surprisingly well, but I guess it could be worse I could be bringing someone home like Edward Cullen. The very thought made me shiver in disgust. Speaking of that easy fucker there he was as the house came into view sitting on the patio and he wasn't alone. There was this big burly and might I add kind of intimidating, but sexy man sitting next to him. He had on a black muscle shirt and kaki pants which went well with his dark curly hair and his almost adorable dimples. I myself wasn't into the whole steroid induced dicks, but Rosalie might appreciate the look of him.

Just as I was about to make my way up towards the door and pass Edward Rosalie came out and actually sat next to the big dude where they started bantering on about cars. Great fucking great, by the look on her face she looked both frustrated and turned on. That was my fucking girlfriend, and who ever this fucker was he was getting under her skin so bad she didn't even notice me coming towards them.

"Hey babe since I had to walk and it took me a fucking hour and a half, I couldn't get you your rocky road, but I got you the next best thing a snickers and of course your Midol. Who is your new friend?" I emphasized the word friend with a little annoyance.

"Oh hey darling thank you for getting me that you are such a sweet heart. I missed you." She jumped up and walked over to me pulling me into a hug and bringing her mouth to mine in a deep kiss filled with so much potential lust.

I heard two groans coming from the boys and I laughed at the fact that they were probably turned on by our little girl on girl display. Typical men. I heard a throat clear and reluctantly broke the kiss and she ended up groaning from the loss of contact. "Oh and he is not a friend of mine that's Edward's friend and he just got here. I was just talking to him about the difference between manual and stick shift and what it could mean in drag racing."

"Uh yeah that's great Rose you know I don't know a thing about that so I will let you continue on. I'll put your stuff on the kitchen counter and I guess I will see you all later."

She looked sort of torn and I knew instantly she wanted to continue the conversation, but felt bad about it because she would be leaving me alone. "Look if you want to continue the conversation no one is stopping you."

"Actually Bella I was going to go over to Emmett's place and take a look at his mustang see if there is anything I can do. You don't mind do you I will just be an hour maybe two?"

I was kind of pissed because it was practically 12:30 in the morning, but I didn't want to come off as the jealous girlfriend especially after what I did today so I said what the hell and reluctantly agreed. I knew Rosalie could never pass up looking at a car especially a classic car and I am sure the mustang in question was a classic. That Emmett looked harmless aside from the glee in his eyes when he took in her form unashamedly, but I was use to lust when it came to my girl and she was just that my girl. So Emmett eat your fucking heart out.

Before he could turn to leave I grabbed a hold of his big claw of a hand and shook it as hard as I could, gripping it a little roughly. "Oh I am Bella by the way Rosalie's girlfriend and it's nice to meet you. Make sure you take care of my baby and have her home at a not too ungodly hour."

He smirked and said "Sure thing Bells and you don't worry a thing about her I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her."

**I** nodded and he and my girlfriend who I just noticed was wearing one of her strapless tube tops and short shorts got into his car and left. I can't believe I let her leave looking like that with a man who clearly wanted to eat her alive and I can't believe I am stuck here with a now very alone Edward. I tried to walk inside and ignore him like I did the whole time I stood here, but apparently he wasn't having that. When I made my way to the kitchen counter and put my girlfriends forgotten spur of the moment grocery items on it he was there right behind me and I could feel his breath.

Ever so gently be spoke bringing his breath closer to my ear and his chest closer to my back. "Hey sense everyone is doing there own thing I thought that maybe we could play a game or something unless your too tired or scared that is."

Feeling the anger boiling under my heated skin I turned toward him abruptly and brought my right hand to cup his chin almost roughly. We were pretty close noses almost touching and our breaths hitting each others faces, but our eyes remained locked on each others and my hold was tighter on his jaw. "I am not afraid of anything especially you Edward Cullen so bring on the games and prepare to lose asshat."

"Oh its not a losing game just a simple game of ADULT "I Never" adding a little alcohol to the mix. Something tells me you have nothing to worry about, but we shall see."

Shit I was playing I never with the King of whores so fucking easy. He would be drunk within the first two minutes and he is an alcoholic so I am sure he can handle his drinks. "Sure why the hell not bring it on Cullen."

He pulled out a six pack of beer and a bottle of scotch and I looked up at him confused when he handed me the scotch and shot glass. "Recovering alcoholic although it was never my drug of choice I can't have more then one or two shots without it fucking up my sobriety, but don't worry I am sure your light weight ass can't get past two shots anyway."

Fucking prick tricked me. Damn it all to hell. Well I will show him. "Fine you get to have two shots and then some beer the rest the game, but I think you should be ready to get those two shots over with now because your going down bitch."

"Bring it on Bella I guess I will go first. Now you know the rules of the game don't you baby?"

"Yes I know the fucking rules and don't baby me. Go first asshole."

"Ok then sweetheart. I never did anything sexual with the same sex."

He looked at me expectantly and I shrugged because of course I had and obviously if I never did something I was suppose to take a shot. This would be too easy because I didn't have as much experience as Edward. Still he was staring at me and it bugged me. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Uh Bella unless you and Rosalie have only really kissed I think you need to take a shot."

"No I take a shot if I have never done the thing you say and clearly I have done more then my fair share with Rosalie."

"While that sounds hot and I would love to hear more that's not the rules. If you have done what I have never done you have to take a shot. So basically your slacking on your shot."

What the fuck was he serious? Apparently and I seriously must have this game backwards so I guess I was suppose to take a shot if I have done something he never did. Well ok. I brought the shot of jack to my mouth and took it down fast and oh did it burn. Asshat just laughed at me because I cringed what a dick. "Not all of us are recovering alcoholics now my turn asshole."

"I am not really an alcoholic just prefer not to drink too much because when I use to get drunk I'd mix the alcohol with drugs. But yeah your turn."

"Fine I have never had more then one partner at a time." I chuckled as I watched him pick up the shot glass and take a shot. One down one more to go. Somehow I didn't think this would be fair, but hey he challenged me and I will never back down from a challenge from Edward.

"Ok I never touched a mans dick whether it be with a mouth, hand, or other parts it doesn't matter because I have never."

Shot number two here we come and the burn was slightly less hard to go down. Go to love scotch. I looked over at Edward and he was all smiley like a cocky jerk. Fuck that. "Before you even think about my mouth on a dick or even worse my pussy you can just quit that shit. It was my hand and it was maybe once or twice in college after I got too shitfaced."

The bastard smirked and I realized he must think that I might be getting shitfaced now and would touch him. I had to end that. "I would never do it again though so don't get any ideas you pig."

"Fine your turn." He smiled and waited.

Lets give him something I don't know that maybe would embarrass him. Hmm. Ok Got it. "I have never got a girl pregnant."

He looked at me for a while with a grimace on his face and took a shot of his last shot of alcohol and I couldn't help, but feel smug and sad at the same time. I knew the dick had to have gotten someone pregnant, but apart of me buried deep down kind of felt sorry for him. "So care to explain or are you too scared Mr. Cullen?"

"No I am not scared, but I don't want to talk about it and if you must know I don't have any kids Bella, but I would like to some day. Just never had the chance to with the right girl."

He looked up into my eyes and I couldn't help, but see the sadness, the heartbreak. It almost shocked me before I had to pull my gaze away. I can't feel sorry for him he did this shit to himself so its his fucking fault. "Your turn."

"I have never been in love with someone of the same sex." Shit. Fuck. What was I suppose to do say me either or pass?

"Ok my turn." I said avoiding the subject.

"You never loved another female? Not even Rosalie?" His eyes had a hint of hope in them and I didn't like it one bit.

"I love Rosalie, but you said in love and no I haven't been in love with anyone sense, well, sense a while. Now my turn."

"I never fucked somebody and thought of someone else."

He filled his shot glass up with beer and jugged it down without any hesitation and I looked up at him cocking an eyebrow as if to say "really now." He just smirked at me and rolled his eyes. "I have thought about a certain someone when I would go soft or when I couldn't cum, but I never got to experience the real thing with her. I would much rather feel that then ever fuck another girl and think of her just to cum."

His eyes were staring so intensely into mine that I just shivered, but before we could get to his next question I had to ask him. Maybe it was the fact that I don't drink or the fact that these two shots were getting to me, but I had to ask him. "Who is she the girl you think about and never got to be with?"

"I think we both know who she is, but its neither here nor there as she won't even give me the time of day. So anyway my turn."

"I never kissed someone I was in love with."

Mother fucking hell. Fuck me hard. How the hell did he know? Shit, fuck this. I brought shot number three up to my mouth and slammed it like a mother fucking champ. It didn't burn much this time. "Before you go there I don't want to talk about it. If you can be evasive then so can I."

He looked into my eyes and I quickly scrambled for another thing to say. "I never broke someone's heart."

He looked in my eyes and contemplated for a moment then took another swig of beer, but not before I heard him mumble "that's not true." I pretended I didn't hear him and waited for him because it was his turn. "Ok Mrs. Avoidy I will let that one go. I never had a relationship with someone while I still was in love with someone else."

"You know what I don't really see how this is fair anyway, me drinking scotch and you just having beer, and plus I don't really like alcohol. Not to mention this game is getting boring so I am just going to call it a night and go to sleep. See you."

Yeah I was being vague, but I did start a relationship with Rosalie when apart of me loved Edward. The only thing is I didn't want him to know that or ask questions so I attempted to avoid the game all together. As I went to get up and move towards the room Edward did something surprising yet not at the same time. He pulled me toward him crashing my body up to his and before I could push him away he brought his perfect kissable lips up to mine. Effectively knocking the sanity out of me.

**Authors note: Just in case anyone thinks Bella is out of character she is because she was hurt by Edward and this is an older bitter version of her so she curses a lot. The cursing is brought out more because of her anger towards Edward. She is still pretty selfless, but she can have her selfish moments as well. Edward has also been hurt and let down so he reacts differently so he is also out of character, but like I said they were originally like twilight verse only they both have been through a lot so it turned them into someone else. The core of them is there Bella's naivety, selflessness, and even some shyness (when it comes to certain subjects). Edward is also still very much crazy in love with Bella, jealous, and a bit controlling you will see it in certain aspects. Wont leave you hanging long just need REVIEWS as those will keep this story coming out fast. I always have chapters in the wings so all I got to do is update and I will if you REVIEW. A lot of cursing because well Bella has a foul mouth on her. So sorry. Next chapter who knows what POV I will do, maybe both. **


	5. Oh it is on

**Side note: Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors as I am merely human.**

**This takes place during the kiss and its EWARDS POINT OF VIEW**

I was lost in the moment, so lost in fact that all I could process was the way her warm soft delicious tongue felt and tasted on mine. She was kissing me back. At first when my lips made contact with hers I had to practically pry her mouth open with my tongue. She wasn't responsive at first, even stiff, but then she moaned into my mouth and her tongue started to wrestled for dominance with my own. She tasted like strawberries with a hint of scotch and I was in heaven because not only was I tasting Bella for the first time, she was letting me. She was letting herself get lost in the sensation of our electrically charged kiss and I couldn't help, but groan at the feel of her desire taking hold of her.

My thoughts lingered to early in the game when she had tried to ask me about the girl I had gotten pregnant and I had avoided it. She didn't know it, but I had a run in with my high school sweet girl friend Tanya and she ended up pregnant. The baby would have been mine, but she terminated the pregnancy before I could even get a grip on the thought of being a dad. Apparently my addiction to drugs and alcohol and my promiscuity had her certain I would not be a good enough remodel for the child. Alice didn't know it, but that's the moment I decided to get my act together. The moment I knew I had to get off the drunks, unfortunately sex wasn't something I could easily give up that is until Isabella came back into my life.

I was knocked back into the reality of they most passionate moment I had ever encountered when Bella moaned into my mouth again. Her tongue lapped mine greedily and she brought her hands up to my head and gripped my hair roughly as the kiss intensified. Her passion was consuming we as I felt her body grind into mine and the heat of her touch almost burned me. I was so lost in this moment that when she pulled away from my mouth I could only whimper at the loss of contact. I thought the fact that she had pulled away was painful enough, but I was wrong the moment I felt her knee slam into my pelvis so hard I couldn't help, but hunch over and cry out in agony.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me again you prick. How dare you kiss me? What you think because I play a game of "I never" with you and have a few shots that I am just going to spread my legs and fuck you like a common whore? Well you thought wrong Edward Cullen and I swear if you ever kiss me again I will cut your dick off and make you eat it."

As I looked up at her furious shaking form and took in her swollen lips and heavy lidded eyes I couldn't help, but mentally praise myself for the reaction her body was giving me. Her mouth may have been telling me no, but her body was screaming yes, but fortunately for me I wasn't stupid enough to press my luck again and I knew I had to handle this situation before she did a Lorena Bobbitt on my ass and castrated my dick in my sleep.

"Bella I am so sorry I didn't mean to kiss you I guess I got kind of drunk and thought you were someone else for a moment. I would never have done that if I was in my right mind. I guess my tolerance has gone down, but I really didn't mean to disrespect you like that."

I looked up at her apologetically still wincing from the pain in my now sore balls. She hesitated a moment as if to take in my apology and explanation and for a moment I thought I saw a flicker of sadness in her eyes and then it was gone and that angry façade was back in place. "It's fine Edward just remember what I said and keep your hands to yourself unless I say otherwise. Got that Eddie?"

"Yes of course Bella. I really do feel awful and if there was any way I could make it up to you then just let me know how and its done." I smiled reassuringly as I watched her start to think things over for a moment.

As if a light bulb came on inside of her mind she smiled almost deviously at me. What I wouldn't give to know what was on her mind at that moment. What I wouldn't give to be a mind reader. "Well, Edward you can do me a really big favor, you see this Friday me and Rosalie were going to go out with an old friend from school and I was kind of hoping you could be designated driver. We were thinking of going clubbing and sense Alice and Jasper are otherwise occupied I thought of you immediately and sense you basically offered to do what ever I wanted I figured you might want to come along."

Clubbing? Dancing? Bella? Well sign me up because I had to see this and if it would get me more time with her as well as put me back in her good graces of course I would agree. "Of course Bella I wouldn't dream of missing it. What time do you want to head out Friday night? How does 9:30 sound or is that too early?"

"No its perfect thanks Edward. You know you may even have a good time. I should hit the hay if you don't mind could you leave the door unlocked so Rosalie can get back inside when she gets back from your friend's house?" She spoke to me with a sickly sweet tone.

"Sure Bella will do. I will see you later and you know good night don't let the bed bugs bite." I smiled up at her remembering that we both use to say that to each other almost every night all through out high school. I wondered for a moment if she would remember, but then she smiled and that thought was confirmed.

"Night Edward." I watched her walk into her room with a slight stumble and then she was gone and I could really process the most intense passionate kiss I had ever encountered in my entire life. Wow just wow. I think if she didn't knee me in the balls she would have left me speechless anyway.

When I saw the light in Bella's room dim I couldn't help, but feel my eyes start to close so I made my way towards the bedroom, but not before I read my latest text message from Emmett on the status of him and Rosalie. I had sent him some texts after Bella left to turn in and I needed to know where things stood with him and Rosalie so far, but apparently we were at a standstill.

**_She isn't cracking bro, but I know she likes me I can see it through all that sass and hostility. I give her a week tops and then she will be mine. So how are things with her girl or should I say soon to be x-girl? ~Em_.**

**_Going ok and a week is more then enough time to make her see what she really wants. Hopefully Bella will be giving up the puss for a nice side of dickward. I'm out bitch beddy by time for me. Tell the chick the doors unlocked so she's straight to cum home. ~Ed_.**

One week and he would hopefully come through and bag Rosalie. All seemed well in the world and my balls weren't throbbing as much anymore so I took that moment to fall asleep. It was nearly 1:45 am and I was so tired that I fell into a deep sleep. Unfortunately I was woken up not even two hours later to Emmett's loud engine and the sounds of Rosalie bickering outside. Great. I got myself up almost immediately at the sound of her entering the house she looked slightly flustered, guilty, and very dirty. She had what appeared to be oil and grease stains all over her body, but one stain stood out as it was a very large hand print on the back of her tiny shorts.

Before I could even say anything she stormed past me and headed straight to her room mumbling something a long the lines of "big ass oaf of a man" and I couldn't help, but smirk. Clearly he had gotten under her skin and hopefully Bella would take notice of that and Rosalie would be the one in the dog house this time. Still completely exhausted and not all together awake I climbed back inside my room and made my way towards the comfort of my bed. Once my body hit the sheets I was out like a light and I didn't come to until around ten this morning.

Bella and Rosalie must have kept to themselves and I didn't see much of them the next day, but I could feel the tension floating through there room. I waited until around one o clock to see if I could run into Bella, but it seemed like there was no luck so I left to go see Emmett and talk about how his and Rosalie's night had went. He seemed almost gitty when I reached his home and a little too eager to talk about what had happened. I didn't really want any of the real details I just wanted to know how Rosalie got the hand print on her ass. So I tuned him out as he ranted and raved about Rosalie's superior knowledge in cars, her beautiful looks, and sparkly personality. It was all a bunch of nonsense to me and I couldn't help, but not want to be bothered by it so I waited patiently for the mention of his hand on her ass.

"….so she was bitching saying she thinks hydraulics on a car is for a man with a small dick that needs an ego booster and I just laughed and smacked her ass hard. Then I a woman with an attitude needs a spanking and she just glared at me for the longest time. Dude I swear I thought for sure she was going to murder me, but instead she went back to arguing about how "gay" hydraulics are." Emmett chuckled shaking his head and I couldn't help, but let a breath of fresh air out.

Sure they didn't get it on, but she had let him get away with slapping her ass, while I had got kneed in the balls just for a kiss. He was definitely having better look with his man hater then I was. "Well glad to hear you two kids had fun, but I think I am going to hit the gym and go to my next NA (narcotics anonymous) meeting later on. I will see you later and hopefully soon we can do something with the girls. You know like a double team mission."

Being that he was Emmett and he had an even dirtier mind then me he of course would take that the wrong way. "You want to double team them? I thought Edward Cullen didn't share and as hot as that Bella chick is I am only interested in plowing Rose. So sorry Cullen no double team here. Besides I don't do the whole sword crossing thing its kind of gay if you ask me and I don't care what anybody says if you want double penetration stick a dildo up her ass while your fucking her it's the same effect. Less gay."

"No dumb ass I meant we could team up and do like a secret double date so we can both woo them back to the dick. I sure as shit don't want Rosalie and I sure as hell am never ever sharing my Bella with anyone. And I really did not need to hear about your extra curricular activities with a girl concerning double penetration. Bella is mine and I wouldn't even want to share her with a dildo let alone one of you. Unfortunately she doesn't know it yet, but she will soon enough." I smiled and Emmett gave me a weird look.

"You really like this chick don't you? Either that or you really want to fuck her." Emmett chuckled and I shook my head at his idiocy.

"I love her Em and I intend to do more then just fuck her. She's the real deal and I only hope I am not too late."

"Wow that's some serious shit so you really think she's the one to settle down Edward Cullen the PIMP?"

"I am not sure she would see it that way. She kind of thinks I am a slut, but yeah she is the one. I would do anything for her and if that means cutting off any sexual activity with any one else for the rest of my life I would do it. She is my soul mate.

Emmett seamed a bit shocked at my admittance of loving Bella, but he didn't give me shit about it which was nice. We talked a little while longer about sports and stupid shit like the weather and I left shortly after and went to the gym for a while. After the gym I went to my NA meeting and talked with my sponsor, but my mind was still as always on Bella. By the time I made it home it was nearly ten pm and there was still no sign of Bella or Rosalie. I realized they must have eaten and gone to bed early so I was about to make my way to bed when I heard a door open then close and an Alice like giggle coming from my sisters room.

Out stepped a half naked Jasper sporting only a towel around his waist and what appeared to be a shit load of bite marks and hickeys across his chest and neck. He didn't notice me at first when he made his way to the kitchen, but I decided to fuck with him when I saw him reaching into the frig for some midnight snacks no doubt. I am sure my sister must have really kept him occupied and they both probably needed some re-hydration from there last two days of activities. While the thought grossed me out it was slightly still amusing and yet I couldn't help, but be happy for my sister at the same time. That still didn't mean that I wasn't going to give him hell.

I came up behind him as he continued to scrounge around in the refrigerator looking for some goodies and totally oblivious to my presence. "So you decided to come up for some air? I hope my sister isn't letting you go hungry."

Startled he dropped what was in his hand and quickly went to pick it up before he looked up at me almost bashfully. When I saw the contents he had managed to pick up I noticed that it happened to be some strawberries and whipped cream. The kid was just lucky that none of it made a mess and everything was still in its containers, but still the look on his face was priceless. He looked just as red as the strawberries he was had hurried to pick up and a little scared of what I might do to him. "S-s-sorry man I didn't see you there. I was just getting some desert and something to drink for Alice. She really is a wonderful woman and I want you to know I intend to marry her some day." He blurted out almost immediately.

I looked down at him trying to give him the Edward Cullen scary face, I usually gave it to guys who checked my sister out and they would look away, but he didn't. He looked right into my eyes as after he said this and I could see the nervousness, but also the seriousness. "Hey man that's cool I didn't mean to scare you. Just tell my dear sister not to hog all of her time with you as I am sure Bella and Rosalie would have liked some time with her today or maybe another day in the future when you guys aren't otherwise occupied."

He blushed then looked down, but looked up again slightly determined. "Oh actually Alice did spend some time with them earlier today and I was going to see if you wanted to hang, but you weren't in your room so they came back early from there girls day because Alice didn't want to leave me alone. It was just as well anyway as Rosalie and Bella were either bickering about some dude named Emmett or not talking at all, but still I promise not to monopolize Alice's time in fact we were planning on doing something Saturday as her party isn't for another week. If you can think of something to do just get back to us, but I should go because Alice is kind of hungry and I promised I wouldn't be long. Sorry man."

"Hey Jasper baby your taking too long and I have started with out you so you better hurry up and finish or no more princess leia for you, you big sexy man you." Alice purred rather loudly through the door and I quirked an eye brow at Jasper as he shrugged.

Just as he opened the door I swear I could hear some cat more calls coming from Alice's room and I couldn't help, but shake my head and laugh it off. Well I will be damned apparently I missed some Bella time, but I guess I ended up dodging sister/new boyfriend quality time in the process. I grabbed myself a water from the fridge and ate some left over roast beef then called it a night and went to bed. The next morning I woke up pretty early, but before I could make my way towards the kitchen I noticed it was occupied by two very pissed off females. Man alarm said avoid at all cost, but curiosity told me to take a peek through the door and see what I would find.

I could see what looked like a very pissed off Bella and an even more annoyed Rosalie fighting. I peeked through my door and saw that Bella and Rosalie were both already showered and dressed. Bella had on a pair of plaid red skinny jeans with her combat boots, a long sleeve black tight fitted shirt, and some leather fingerless gloves. She looked bad ass and damn near sexy as I took in her smokey eye makeup and long mahogany hair still wet from the morning shower. Beautiful. I looked over at Rosalie for a brief second and noticed she was wearing a tight white buttoned down shirt, grey business skirt, and pumps with her hair pulled back into a bun looking the part of a sexy secretary.

I couldn't help it as I drifted into fantasy's almost immediately of Bella being the bad student and Rosalie being the teacher who had to punish her. Bad, Bad mind. I was almost immediately knocked out of my girl on girl fantasy when my ears took hold of their argument. "Bella darling I just don't think you should be dressing all casual when you don't get to see your father often. I mean you just came out to him and told him you have a girlfriend why can't you put it together more and dress more adult? Maybe even wear a dress for once?"

"You know what Rosalie I will dress however I damn well please my dad does not care about that shit in the first place so this whole sexy secretary get up is not going to impress him. And for the last time I DON'T WEAR DRESSES. PERIOD. END OF DISCUSSION. Besides maybe your not really worried about impressing my dad maybe you want to impress Emmett, seeing as how you can't stop talking about him. You were gone a while the other night and I couldn't help, but notice your choice of wardrobe when you left and how it looked slightly different especially with that hand print on it when you came back. Is there something you want to tell me Rosalie?"

"Damn it Bella for the last time nothing happened he slapped my ass when I poked fun at him for wanting to add hydraulics to his mustang. Clearly he is trying to make up for something he must be lacking and anyway I already told you about that. I swear Bella I am not in the mood for this shit right now as I am PMSing like a motherfucker and I don't want to get into this again. Just wear what you are wearing and I will wear what I am wearing."

"Fine I am just glad you could grace my dad with your presence as I know I had originally planned for you to meet him tonight, but he has to work the night shift so I thought a nice breakfast would do and then you are off the hook and you don't have to do anything you don't want to do the rest of the time you're here. I do however hope you still want to come with me, Edward, and my friend from Forks to the club tomorrow night unless you are ok with me being drunk around other girls?"

Rosalie glared at Bella as Bella attempted to get a rise out of her and clearly it was working. "Of course I will be with you at the club I don't trust that Edward character and it was bad enough that I left you the other night and you still wreaked of scotch the next morning when I kissed you in bed. Tell me dearest Bella what were you and Edward doing when I left? Huh?"

"Oh come on Rosalie me and him use to be friends so we were just catching up. He may be a fucking man whore, but he wouldn't try fucking a lesbian especially sense he knows I don't want him. This isn't "Chasing Amy" ok and you know I only have eyes for you don't you baby?"

Bella looked up at Rose giving her this animalistic seductive look and I couldn't help, but frown. She said she didn't want me and that she only wanted Rosalie, but that kiss the other night told me different. I won't give up, I couldn't, and I wouldn't let my insecurities get the best of me, not this early in the game, Bella Swan was going to be mine she had to be. Just as Rosalie was about to make her way towards Bella for a makeup kiss I decided to make myself known, effectively pussy blocking Rosalie. "Good morning ladies. How was your day yesterday? I heard you got the chance to drag Alice out of bed for a girls night."

Rosalie huffed in annoyance and Bella just glared at me nodding her head. "I am sorry did I interrupt something I just came to get some breakfast."

Bella shook her head, but Rosalie let out another groan. "Yes as a matter of fact you did. We were having a private conversation which I am sure you were ease dropping on and I was about to kiss my Bella when you came in here rudely disrupting us."

"Oh my bad Rosalie well carry on pretend I am not here I am just about to get me a bagel then I will be on my way." I made sure to toast my bagel added some butter then cream cheese all the while Rosalie glared at me and tapped her heel to the floor continuously. Bella pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head a couple of times, but waited patiently for me to leave. As I made my way towards my room I thought I heard Rosalie hiss out a "finally."

When she thought I was out of ear shot she let out another groan then started to talk again. "I swear he wants you Bella. He looks at you like you're something to eat and he wants what's mine and I wont let him take you away from me."

Bring it on bitch, I thought as I listened to her whine some more to Bella. "He has it in for me Bella and I am sure of it. He wants you for himself and I really think he will stop at nothing to get you."

Well she was right about that. I would do anything short of murder to get Bella away from Rosalie and by my side where belonged. "Look I did think he might possibly entertain the thought of me in high school and he claimed he did, but now its more about his ego then anything else. He doesn't want me romantically and I know it for a fact, but he is a man whore so he would fuck anything with legs especially someone slightly attractive and while I may not be much to look at I'd like to think I am better then some of his conquests. Besides I seen him look you over to, but you don't see me getting all possessive. It's cute when you go all jealous girlfriend on me, but don't worry I am yours. Now lets go see Charlie and get this shit over with I don't want to be late."

"Fine darling, but just so you know you are more then just "not much to look at" you are beautiful and I hate that you don't see yourself clearly." Rosalie replied and I couldn't help, but agree.

"Thanks baby, now lets get this show on the road."

They must have left because all I could hear was footsteps and then before I knew it the door was being opened then closed. As I finished my bagel and got ready for another day without Bella I couldn't help, but look forward to tomorrow night and the club. I would have to show her just how attracted to her I really was, but be subtle about it. I hated that she didn't see how much I wanted her, but I still felt like she was either in denial or she really was blind. Either way I would fine out soon and I would have to make sure Emmett made an appearance at the club, but not until after we arrived. I have to make sure it was done on the down low so Bella wouldn't know, but she would definitely be in for a surprise. Somewhere in the back of my mind I couldn't help, but feel like maybe the way I was going about this was wrong, but it seemed like Bella thought of me as a game. Something she could play, but not play with because she never saw me as an opponent and I was determined more then anything to show her.

**AUTHORS NOTE: OK READERS GIVE ME YOUR OPINION FOR NEXT CHAPTER. DO YOU THINK I SHOULD DO BELLA SIDE OF THIS STORY, YOU KNOW HER WHOLE BORING DAY WITH ALICE AND ROSALIE WHERE SHE FIGHTS WITH ROSALIE OR SHOULD I SKIP THAT AND GO TO WHERE I LEFT OFF HERE AND DO THE BELLA/ROSALIE MEET CHARLIE AS A COUPLE? IF I DO THE SECOND OPTION I CAN GET TO THE CLUB THAT MUCH FASTER LOL YOU KNOW BOTH EMMETT AND JESSICA WILL BE THERE. ITS UP TO YOU SO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND WHAT YOU WANT NEXT.**

**SHAMELESS PLUG: CHECK OUT MY OTHER TWO STORIES IF YOU ARE INTERESTED.**

**1. THE HUMAN EXPERIENCE: BELLA IS CAPTURED BEFORE SHE GETS THE CHANCE TO MOVE TO FORKS, BY NONE OTHER THEN ARO. HE OFFERS HER EITHER DEATH OR THE CHANCE TO BE A HUMAN PROSTITUTE TO VAMPIRES. IF A VAMPIRE GETS BORED OF VAMP SEX AND WANTS THE HUMAN EXPERIENCE THEY GET BELLA. IT'S A BELLA EDWARD LOVE STORY, BUT IT IS DARK. DON'T WORRY EDWARD IS GOOD. LOTS OF LEMONS.**

**2. BELLA THE VAMPIRE SLAYER: WHAT IF EDWARD WASN'T THE ONLY ONE WITH A SECRET? BELLA IS THE SLAYER AND EDWARD IS A VAMPIRE ITS FORBIDDEN LOVE BECAUSE SHE WAS MADE TO KILL HIM AND HE EXIST TO KILL HER. EDWARD AND BELLA LOVE SOME LEMONS TOO.**


	6. Unwanted visitor

**Side note: I skipped the whole non shopping experience with Alice and them as you guys wanted and only made reference to it, but this picks up as Bella and Rosalie go to meet Charlie's dad and there is a surprise visitor in the wings.**

**BELLA POINT OF VIEW**

I had a lot on my mind lately and it was really starting to get to me. As I watched Rosalie slip into Alice's Porsche and I got into the driver side heading towards my dads, I begin to reflect. I couldn't help, but think that these past two days were crazy. I mean Rosalie coming home rather late with a hand print on her ass, Alice and Jasper attempting to stop fucking like rabbits so she could go shopping unenthused (come on this was Alice she loved to shop), and last, but not least the kiss with Edward. It had been more then I had ever imagined it would be and then some.

I was so lost in thought as I made my way towards Charlie's home and secretly thanked Alice for volunteering her Porsche as a way for transportation, that I didn't even notice Rosalie's attempt at small talk. "Hello earth to Bella? Fuck…its like I don't even exist to you and if it has anything to do with that big barbarian can you please just fucking forgive me already? Nothing happened and I am yours, besides I thought we were past this? Bella talk to me."

I looked over at her slightly annoyed expression looking ever the part of hot secretary, but I could still see the vulnerability in her eyes. She thought I was going to break up with her and she thought I was still put off by the whole Emmett thing. Well maybe I wasn't exactly happy about it, but I think it was my own guilt of actually enjoying Edward's kiss that made me pick fights with her. I needed to fix this shit and fast because Rosalie didn't do anything wrong and if I was being honest with myself, I was the one to blame here.

"Hey babe I am sorry I am not mad at you anymore I am over it, but I have a lot on my mind. Just worried about how Charlie will receive us and I guess I just want to get this over with. Plus I kind of miss Alice, I mean I know we were bickering a lot when we attempted to shop with her, but it was like she wasn't even there. I mean her and Jasper are like magnets and there fucking glued to the hip now. So I don't know I am happy for her its just I feel like she didn't even want to be near me or catch up."

She smiled slightly in understanding then her smile turned to a frown. "You know she's good for Jazz, but I don't think she likes me at least for you. She kept making comments to me about how she thought you and Edward were soul mates and that she could see me with someone like Emmett. It kind of irritated me and you know me, I am a bitch, but I could see her heart was in the right place when she apologized to me and claimed she didn't mean anything by it. I do however think my brother and her needed to stop with the fuckfest and come hang out with us. Luckily they will hang Saturday and we could all do like a double date thing. As far as your dad if he seemed cool about it on the phone and hasn't disinvited me then we shouldn't have a problem because parents love me anyway."

"Yeah plus it doesn't hurt that your like really hot and my dad will probably stare at you like you're a piece of meat." I laughed and she giggled, but didn't deny the effect she had on men. She knew she was a goddess and I knew how lucky I had been to have her.

I knew then that I should just avoid the whole Edward and Emmett situation all together and focus back on my incredibly sexy girlfriend and our breakfast with my father. Aside from tomorrow and the club, Edward would be a thing of the past. I vowed to let the kiss with Edward and the jealousy of Emmett be a thing of the past and pay more attention to my future, Rosalie. As we made a quick right into my neighborhood I grabbed a hold of Rosalie's arm and she smiled up at me as she squeezed my hand. "Hey when we get out of here I'll let you drive Alice's car as long as you don't say anything to her, that is."

Her eyes lit up and she quickly nodded as I pulled into my child hood home. It was the same, boring white one story house, with a small patio and my old rocking chair outside. The police cruiser was to the right and a black rabbit sat beside it to the left. I knew instantly that my father was not alone and I knew instantly who awaited our arrival behind those doors. Jacob Black. Fuck me hard. I didn't know whether to make a break for it or step on my gas and slam Alice's precious Porsche through my dad's cruiser. How could he do that to me?

Rosalie sensing my hesitation and noticing the fact that I had yet to leave the car or bother to get her door spoke up. "Bella what is it, what's wrong?"

"Um well, you see, we aren't going to be alone and I want to warn you that, uh, well my dad has some company of the in lust with Bella Swan persuasion."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean Bella? Is there ever a fucking guy in Forks that doesn't seem to pine for you?" She huffed in irritation.

"Hey that's so not true you're the one who has all the guys lusting over you, I have what two now so far that have maybe had a crush? And you know that whole thing with Edward so doesn't count because he would fuck anything with legs. No, this kid your about to meet is well he is special, but not in the way you would think. Let's just say he never did take a hint when we were kids and I told him time and time again to get lost." She looked up at me again raising an eyebrow and calling my bluff.

"Ok so I didn't tell him to get lost, but I did tell him I wasn't into him like that and he still followed me around with puppy dog eyes. And just so we are clear I had what one or two guys crushing on me in high school so if we run into any more I don't want you to go all warrior princess on them I am with you. Now come on lets go get this shit over with so I can rip my dad a new asshole."

She still looked slightly irritated, but she nodded and I got out of the car and went to her side to open the door for her. She latched her arm onto mine tightly as we made our way towards the door and I almost cringed in pain at her death grip. I was really dreading this as I pounded my fist hard into the door. I knew Jacob was probably here to try to convince me to go strictly dickly, but I was in no mood for it. I couldn't believe my dad would claim to be ok with this then go behind my back and invite his wannabe future son in law into the mix. What a fucked up thing to do.

The moment the door open and I took in Charlie's police chief wearing outfit and frown I knew that he knew I was pissed the fuck off. He scratched the back of his neck as he took in my furious demeanor and then his eyes went to Rosalie maybe out of fear of my wrath and then again maybe out of being uncomfortable, but they lingered there. My father was totally checking my girlfriend out with definite appraising eyes and all she did was smirk at him and bat her eye lashes as he moved to let us in. Spell bound wasn't even cutting it because it looked like Charlie had forgotten his own name.

Knocking him out of his eye fucking my girlfriend Jacob appeared behind him giving him a good slap on the back and his eyes went from me to Rosalie (lingering slightly) then back to me. I guess he figured he might need to stop ogling my girlfriend and start explaining why Jacob was here. I stood waiting rather impatiently as Jacob gave Rosalie the once over seeming to prefer gawking at me instead. Hmm I guess he preferred brunettes. Rosalie pleased expression went to furious in a matter of seconds as I took in Jacobs appearance. He had matured more in these past five years, he still had the long black pony tailed hair, but slightly more muscular and tall with the same dark eyes and russet skin. He had to be at least 6'9 by the looks of it and he definitely wasn't ugly, but he still had nothing on Edward, shit I mean Rosalie.

"Hey dad what the hell is Jacob doing here not that its not nice to catch up with an old friend, but you should have run that by me before I brought my girlfriend over." I smiled sickenly sweet and Jacob's jaw tightened as my dad flinched a little.

"Yeah Bells I am sorry about that, but as soon as Jacob found out you were in town and you had met someone he wanted to come and introduce himself. I didn't know he was coming and I figured you wouldn't mind. I am Bell's dad, Charlie Swan and you are?" He stammered speaking only to Rosalie as he extended his hair towards her.

Normally my father wasn't very touchy feely in the beginning especially, but he shocked the fuck out of me when Rosalie put her hand in his and instead of shaking it he brought it up to his lips giving the back of her hand a kiss. Such a fucking gentlemen my mother fucking Father was being let me fucking tell you. Rosalie sort of giggled nervously and then she spoke before I could errupt into flames. "My name is Rosalie and its nice to meet you to sir. You have a nice home and a wonderful daughter she is so sweet. You raised her well."

"Yeah she is a chip off the old block that one. So how about we get to know each other some more while Jacob here catches up with Bella." He smiled and motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen where his attempt at breakfast lay.

Just as I was about to protest Jacob grabbed me by the waist and I yelped in surprise as he pulled me outside the door and into his very warm firm chest. Normally I would have liked the heat of his body touching mine, but I couldn't help, but feel slightly uncomfortable as I felt Jacob junior alive and standing nudging my ass. "Could you take your fucking hands off of me Jacob I know you are happy to see me in more ways then one, but I don't do fucking dudes. Strictly chickly got that fuck head?"

He let go of me and I turned to look at him as I bitch slapped him and wiped that smug smile off his face. "Damn Swan you got a fucking arm on you don't you sexy? I promise I just brought you out here to talk not try to grope you ok. I really did miss you Bells and I know its been a long time, but I really had to see who managed to capture your heart and take you away from me. I thought I was going to have to go all Neanderthal on his ass, but I was a little disturbed to see that the he in question is actually a she and blondie seems a bit not your style. Tell me how is Cullen handling this? Because that fuckers always had a boner for you."

"You know Jake I don't care how Cullen is handling this he is a man whoring dick and as for having a thing for me, he never had shit. I was thought I was straight for a minute and liked the dick head if you remember correctly, but I realized now that blondie as you refer to her is my style and I like her just fine. So if you don't mind all this catching up has been fun, but I want to get inside before MY GIRLFRIEND gets mauled by my father. So see you later fuck face and don't bother coming inside because Rosalie is nervous enough having to meet my father and I am not adding you into the mix. Go fuck your buddy Leah or some shit you know the chick you were always trying to naked wrestle with back in high school I am sure she is still around."

His facial expression turned from cocky to cold in an instant, but I knew the fucker would leave me alone only I didn't know he had other intentions before he left. As he stalked towards me in two long strides I instantly blanched because I knew what he was planning to do. In one swift motion he cupped my cheeks hard then slammed his mouth on mine in a wet sloppy disgusting kiss. Unfortunately that's when my father and Rosalie decided to come outside and rescue me and Rosalie let out a primal hiss before she lunged towards Jacob and started punching him hard in the back. It didn't seem to faze Jacob as he kept kissing me and I kept pulling to get away from him and kicking him with wild abandon.

"Get the fuck off my girlfriend you fucking dog. I will fucking rip your balls off if you don't get off of her!" Rosalie screamed and Jacob surprisingly let up and I noticed why when I saw where Rosalie's hand was now squeezing.

She had cupped his balls in her hand and his face was now scrunched in pain, but I was still furious so I hooked my arm back and punched him as hard as I could muster in the face. His face was hard and I managed to leave a black and blue mark on his cheek, but I did more harm then good to myself as I held my now broken fist in my hand and winced in pain. Rosalie let go of Jacobs balls and immediately went to me holding me in her arms and whispering soothing words into my ears and Charlie pried a still very angry Jacob away from us. So this officially going to be the first and last time I ever invited someone to meet my father again.

As I was getting my fist and arm cast and Rosalie was pacing back and forth probably talking to Jasper and Alice I couldn't help, but laugh at the situation. In these past few days sense I had been home I had been on a mother fucking roller coaster ride and it was always one extreme to the next and surprisingly I felt more alive then I did in over five years. My father wanted to stay with us, but he had to start his shift so I told him we were cool and that it was nice seeing him while it lasted, but that the next time we hung out it would definitely have to be a Jacob less visit and he agreed muttering his apologies to BOTH me and Rosalie.

We were at the hospital for a couple hours before they could cast my right harm/ fist and I couldn't wait to get to Alice's and rest. Thankfully Rosalie was in a better mood, but that could have to do with the fact that she got to drive Alice's Porsche twice, once to the hospital and now to Alice. I didn't like the uncomfortable silence so I decided to speak and break the ice. "Hey yeah so sorry about my pervy Dad and that asshole whose face broke my fucking fist. I know this wasn't exactly the 'meet the parents' you were looking for, but at least everyone is alive and still kicking so crisis averted."

"Look Bella I am not mad at you or even uncomfortable with your dad we did have a nice talk while you were outside being fondle by the fucking Dog, but I just feel like everyone is out to tear us apart and I fucking hate that. Because the minute we get into a real relationship and not just fucking around everyone has been fucking prying us apart. I don't want to lose you and even if we didn't work out I needed you to know that you are a big part of my life and I just want to make you happy." She looked up at me with the same vulnerability in her eyes and I reached out to touch her hand with my left unbroken one soothingly.

"I am sorry this vacation has been a bust so far, but I promise things will get better. Tonight we can relax maybe you can run a bath with me and help wash me as I am clearly incapable of washing myself with this fucking thing." I held up my fisted cast and she smirked, but it seemed to appease her because she loved taking care of me.

"Yeah that sounds pretty great actually. Oh and you know Jasper took Alice out for once and I think Jasper mentioned something about Edward being out with Emmett when I told them about what happened. So we do have the place to ourselves and my period has officially stopped." God did I love the fact that my girls periods were very short because I was in serious need of release and she was as well.

"Well that's fucking perfect and I can't wait to get my hands on you my sexy Aphrodite." She giggled at me as I brought my good hand up to cup her breast and if she didn't swerve a little in Alice's Porsche I wouldn't have stopped.

As Rosalie parked and I saw no signs of the silver Volvo I couldn't help, but wonder how Jasper managed this. "So yeah how did Jasper get Alice out if she didn't have the Porsche and how did he managed to get Edward to go out with Emmett?"

She shrugged at me. "Alice borrowed the Volvo and Emmett picked up Edward I suppose. I don't know where those two went, but I know Alice and Jasper went to dinner and a movie so we got some time. Oh and hey before I forget some chick named Jessica called your cell and wanted to know if we were still on for the club tomorrow night, I told her you would have to call her and let her know."

"Yeah that's the friend I was telling you about and she's interested in Edward so I thought we could surprise him and maybe get him off our backs and I invited him to come with us to the club. I know I mentioned it to you before, but I forgot to call her and confirm it. Let me just make a quick call to her while you run a bath and I will see you shortly."

She smiled up at me as we made our way inside the now empty house. "Ok I will start a bath for you and I, but just so we are clear, are we still going to the club? I mean I know your hand has seen better days so I don't know if you could handle clubbing right now, but its up to you sweetheart I just want to prepare myself for another Edward induced time."

"Yeah I think we should still go and it will be fun. You'll see how much fun it is when you meet Jessica and see just how dedicated to Edward she is." She nodded rolling her eyes then made her way towards our bedroom to run a bath.

I dialed Jessica's number and hurried to leave her a quick voice mail as I heard the water running in the tub. I was anxiously to get some loving and I knew we both needed it so I couldn't wait to take off my clothes and join my now sure to be naked girlfriend in a very relaxing sensual bath. I begin to slip my shirt off and bent down to undo my pants as and as I brought them to my feet I got a phone call from Alice, but not before the door swung open and in stepped a very flustered Edward and a slightly flushed Emmett. And I was just standing there clad in only a black bra, black boy shorts with my pants still stuck to my feet. Almost instantly I tossed my phone to the floor and hurried to get my pants up, but with my clumsiness I ended up fucking falling to the floor and into Edwards very fast reflective arms. Unfortunately he tripped over my pants and we went to the floor with him hovering over me and me still in my panties and bra.

As I looked up into his eyes shock in my expression I couldn't help, but get lost in them. His body was now on top of mine and while I could feel the hard on that was not what bothered me it was the fact that there were still too many clothes between us that bothered me. I bit my lip hard as his eyes filled with lust and devotion and we were both so lost in the moment as our bodies pressed into each other that I didn't even notice Rosalie call for me or Emmett clear his throat.

"Bella you took too long and I didn't want to get all pruny before we got to the fun so I wanted to see what the hold up was. Is your hand o….." Just then Rosalie came into view with water dripping off of her glistening towel clad body and she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me half naked with Edward hovering over me and Emmett standing in the doorway.

Emmett growled as he took in her appearance and bit his fist in frustration while Rosalie stood stock still in shock and I came to my senses pushing Edward off of me and pulling my pants back up. Edward pulled himself up and then helped me up muttering a sorry as I turned towards Rosalie and smiled timidly. "Hey Rose I was just about to join you and I was getting undressed when Edward and Emmett sort of surprised me. I tried to pull my pants up, but being the klutz that I am I ended up falling and in an attempt to save me Edward caught me, but we both tripped over my pants again and we fell. Hence the whole Edward being on top of me while I was half naked thing. Oh and Emmett stop fucking staring at my girlfriend." I rambled on.

Rosalie was still in shock, because she had yet to say anything until I found my shirt and pulled it over my head and I heard what sounded like a groan of protest from Edward. "Hey stop fucking ogling my girlfriend and you need to tell your friend its very impolite to stare before I guage his eyes out. Bella come on the bath is going to get cold and while we aren't alone anymore I still wont let this ruin our moment."

She turned and walked back into the room and I started to follow when Edward grabbed me by the shoulder softly and turned me to face him. He pulled my cast ridden hand to his chest and examined it thoroughly before he spoke. "Is it true? Did Jacob do this to you? Did he try to force himself on you Bella?"

I could hear the anger and venom in his voice and I shuddered. "Yeah if by force you mean he tried to swap spit with me and I fucking punched the fuckers face and broke my fist in the process. But its no big I'll be alright and Rosalie is here if I need anything."

He looked up at me there was still angry in his eyes, but above all else there was still concern. "That fucker will pay for this shit and you can bet I will never let him anywhere near you again Bella."

Before I could protest he and Emmett were out the door and I was left too stunned still to do anything else. If it wasn't for Rosalie's whines of protest I wouldn't have snapped out of my daze. "You coming Bella or what because the water will be getting cold soon the longer you wait baby."

I sighed and sent Alice a quick text telling her that she needed to make sure her brother didn't do anything stupid and I walked towards the bedroom. "Yeah baby I am coming."

**AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW. SORRY SO LONG OF AN UPDATE, BUT NEXT CHAPTER WONT TAKE AS LONG IF YOU REVIEW. ITS GOING TO BE THE CLUB CHAPTER. I WONT DO A CLUB WITH JUST RAP SONGS ITS GOING TO BE A CLUB WHERE ALL MUSIC IS PLAYED (WELL I AM NOT A COUNTRY FAN SO MAYBE NOT THAT) IF YOU GUYS HAVE SOME SUGGESTIONS FOR SONGS YOU WANT PLAYED DURING BELLA, JESSICA, EDWARD, EMMETT, AND ROSALIE'S DANCING LET ME KNOW. I CANT PROMISE I WILL USE THEM, BUT I MAY. SO UP NEXT IS EDWARD'S REACTION TO JACOB'S GROPING AND CLUB. OH AND YEAH I COULDN'T HELP, BUT MAKE CHARLIE A LITTLE PERVERTED WITH ROSALIE BECAUSE I THINK HE WOULD HAVE BEEN. DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE NO CHARLIE/ROSALIE THING AND I AM NOT SURE I WILL HAVE HIM MUCH IN THIS, BUT SOME. **

**SHAMELESS PLUGS....CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES "BELLA THE VAMPIRE SLAYER" AND "THE HUMAN EXPERIENCE".**


	7. Surprised

**Side note: I hope no one is mad at me, but read authors note after you finish reading this and it will clear things up. Also Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and so do the characters.**

**THIS IS EDWARD POINT OF VIEW TAKES PLACE BEFORE EDWARD FINDS OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO BELLA AND AFTER ROSALIE AND BELLA GO TO THE CHIEFS FOR BREAKFAST.**

I knew something had to be off the minute Alice asked me if she could borrow my car so she and Jasper could go on there fist official date, but I wasn't about to say no. I could literally hear things no brother should be hearing when I walked past her room and even if her whole courtship with Jasper was so backwards I could recognize the love coming out of her a mile away. I didn't have the heart to say no to my dearest sister so I handed over the Volvo with threats of breaking Jasper's neck if it didn't come back in one piece and she smiled at me for the first time in a long time. It kind of made me feel good.

Seeing that I was going to be alone today as Bella and Rosalie were still out and Alice was getting ready to take my car out I decided to call Emmett and maybe hang out at his place. His house was stocked with more beer and he had Xbox 360 where as I only had the WE. So I called Emmett up and since he wasn't doing anything, but pining for Rosalie he agreed to come pick me up and chill. When I finished getting dressed in some basketball shorts and a wife beater, I saw Jasper and Alice attempting to leave the house, attempting was putting it mildly as they were both in a heavy lip lock and groping each others clothed bodies like it was going out of style.

I cleared my throat to alert them to my presence and hope that they would stop with there public ministrations before Emmett came over to pick me up. "Hey do you guys mind? I have to wait a little while longer for Emmett to pick me up and I don't feel like seeing you two molesting each other. Besides I thought you guys were going on a date and you needed my Volvo. Right Alice?"

She looked up at me and detached herself from Jasper reluctantly rolling her eyes. "Yes dearest brother we are leaving now and thanks again for letting me borrow the Volvo. Is Emmett going to be chilling with you over here or what?"

I couldn't help, but look over at Jasper who was blushing furiously then back to my sister who didn't seem at all ashamed about being caught in her grope fest. I noticed their attire was casual yet so Alice as she had obviously dressed Jasper in a long sleeve buttoned down shirt with black slacks to match her black sleeveless knee length dress. Poor guy didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"No I am going over Emmett's he's got more beer there and an Xbox 360 that actually works."

I could have sworn I saw Jasper's eyes light up at the mention of an Xbox 360, but as soon as they lit up they went back to my sisters face in about three seconds flat. "Well have fun and I guess we will see you later. Bella has my key to the house so I will just have to call you or her to see who is home to let us in."

"Uh yeah sure thing Ali. You two kids have fun on your date and remember public sex of any kind while fun is still illegal so you make sure you don't get caught now, you hear?"

Alice rolled her eyes again then dragged Jasper who was now purple out the door so fast my head started to spin. It figures she wouldn't be able to take a little joke, but at least now I was alone.

About fifteen minutes later Emmett finally showed up and he beeped his horn for me to get a move on. I grabbed what was left of my twelve pack of beer and made my way towards Emmett's truck. He gave me a goofy smile and I just shook my head at his whole eager man day. "What's up bro? You know you never did tell me where that fine ass Rosalie went anyway? Her and Bella doing anything mischievous today?"

I climbed into his truck and he started to pull out, but waited for me to acknowledge his stupid question. "Actually Bella took Rosalie to meet her dad. They were going for breakfast at the Chiefs, but they should be home soon its nearly noon."

"Oh well that's cool I guess." He gave me a small smile and then we were off towards his house.

A couple hours and a few beers later we were still playing the Xbox when I got a call from Alice. Figuring she may want to find out if I was home to let her in I answered, "Hey Ali, I am still at Emmett's so I think you should try Bella. She should probably be home by now and I am sure she can let you in."

"_No Edward that's why I am calling. There's been a little accident, but Bella….."_

"What accident what the fuck happened? Is Bella alright? Where is she?"

"_Edward calm down Bella is on her way home by now, but she was at the hospital. Rosalie called me to tell me what happened. Apparently when Rosalie and Bella went to see Bella's dad he wasn't alone. Jacob Black was there and he wanted to talk to Bella. At first he seemed harmless so the Chief and Rosalie let them talk outside, but when Rosalie came looking for Bella he was practically forcing himself on her. Rosalie tried to get him off of her, but not before Bella ended up with a broken hand."_

"Where the fuck is Bella now? I swear I will fucking kill that Jacob Black, but I need to make sure Bella is ok first."

Emmett looked over at me and his expression was one of worry. "Are Bella and Rosalie ok?"

I held up one finger to signal for him to hold on and waited for my sister to speak. _"Bella and Rosalie were headed home about fifteen minutes ago. Bella is fine and I think Rosalie and her wanted some…."_

But I didn't let her finish I was just too worked up and I had to make sure Bella was ok so I hung up and grabbed Emmett by the shoulder explaining to him in a rush that Jacob Black had attacked Bella. He looked sort of shocked, but grabbed his keys and we were out the door in seconds driving as fast as we could to my house to make sure Bella was ok and to get the full story because I had a feeling my sister was leaving out more.

When we made it to the house I noticed Alice's Porsche was parked there and I didn't even bother to wait for Emmett to come to a complete stop before I jumped out of the truck and made my way over to the front door. I pulled the door open swiftly and Emmett wasn't too far behind me, but before I could register anything I saw Bella half naked with her pants to her feet, drop her cell phone then look up at us in surprise. She was wearing a black bra that shoved her boobs together and made the perfect amount of cleavage visible and black boy shorts that were practically screaming to be stripped off and if I didn't notice the now wrapped hand I don't know that I could have been held accountable for my actions.

Bella was so in shock that when she finally registered that she should cover up, she went to pull her pants up and because she was Bella and she was clumsy she started to fall, but not before I ran to her and caught her up in my arms. Unfortunately I ended up tripping over her pants and we fell to the floor with me landing on top of her half naked body. I was pressed so deliciously close to her that I couldn't help, but gaze into her now slightly hooded eyes and get lost in them. I wanted so desperately to shred the remainder of our clothing and connect in the most beautiful way, but Rosalie apparently had other ideas and I vaguely registered her voice before hearing Emmett clear his throat.

"Bella you took too long and I didn't want to get all pruny before we got to the fun so I wanted to see what the hold up was. Is your hand o….." Just then Rosalie came into view with water dripping off of her glistening towel clad body and she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me hovering over her half naked beautiful girlfriend and an obviously now horny Emmett standing in the doorway.

Emmett growled as he took in her appearance and bit his fist in frustration while Rosalie stood stock still in shock and Bella realizing how the situation must have looked pushed me off of her. As I got up off the floor I helped Bella up and she pulled her pants up at the same time and my body couldn't help, but scream NO NO NO as I muttered an apology.

Bella looked away from me and over at Rosalie who seemed to be silently fuming as she tried to explain the situation. "Hey Rose I was just about to join you and I was getting undressed when Edward and Emmett sort of surprised me. I tried to pull my pants up, but being the klutz that I am I ended up falling and in an attempt to save me Edward caught me, but we both tripped over my pants again and we fell. Hence the whole Edward being on top of me while I was half naked thing. Oh and Emmett stop fucking staring at my girlfriend."

Rosalie just stood there and Bella begin to put on her shirt and I couldn't help, but groan at the loss of her half naked body as she was now fully clothed. Of course Rosalie heard this and it snapped her out of her daze. "Hey stop fucking ogling my girlfriend and you need to tell your friend its very impolite to stare before I gauge his eyes out. Bella come on the bath is going to get cold and while we aren't alone anymore I still wont let this ruin our moment."

She turned and walked back into the room and Bella started to follow until I grabbed her by the shoulder softly and turned her to face me. I carefully pulled her cast ridden hand to my chest and examined it thoroughly before I spoke. "Is it true? Did Jacob do this to you? Did he try to force himself on you Bella?"

She could hear the anger rise up in my voice and she shuddered before she spoke. "Yeah if by force you mean he tried to swap spit with me and I fucking punched the fuckers face and broke my fist in the process. But its no big I'll be alright and Rosalie is here if I need anything."

I looked up at her and I was proud for a moment that she fucking hit that prick, but it only ended up hurting her so I couldn't help, but be angry and more then anything concerned. "That fucker will pay for this shit and you can bet I will never let him anywhere near you again Bella."

Before I lost my nerve I grabbed a hold of Emmett and we were out the door. "Em I understand if you don't want to be there when I pulverize that fucking prick, but I need a ride to the reservation. Do you think you can give me a ride?"

"Hey Ed its no probably and I got your back. What are friends for besides you see how Jacob is, he is always rolling with more then one person. He don't fight fair for shit and I don't like a man who forces himself on any chick. Lets go fuck this motherfucker up."

I nodded my head and we were driving towards La push before my phone rang for the fifteenth time and I noticed I had a shit load of missed calls from Alice. I knew she was probably worried so I picked it up. "Hey Ali listen now is not a good time….."

"_EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN YOU GET YOUR BUTT BACK HOME NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL TOTAL THE VOLVO! JACOB BLACK WILL GET HIS AND APARENTLY THE CHIEF HAS ALREADY TAKEN CARE OF THAT, BUT IF YOU GO TO LAPUSHA YOU WILL LOSE ANY CHANCE WITH BELLA FOREVER. SHE DOESN'T WANT A NEADERTHAL SHE WANTS SOMEONE WHO WILL BE THERE FOR HER. YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED WHEN BLACK AND YOU FOUGHT ALL THOSE YEARS AGO BELLA DIDN'T TALK TO YOU FOR THREE WEEKS AND SHE LOVED YOU THEN EVEN IF YOUR DUMB ASS DIDN'T KNOW IT. HOW DO YOU THINK SHE WILL REACT IF YOU GO OFF AND BEAT HIS ASS WHEN SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THAT SHE LOVES YOU NOW? JUST GET BACK HOME AND DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID OR ELSE!"_

"Alice is Jasper with you because you just fucking said a whole shit load of things he probably shouldn't be hearing sense Bella is HIS SISTERS GIRLFRIEND! And I don't think I can tell Emmett to turn this car around in good faith. Give me one good reason why I should because the Volvo doesn't mean no where near as much as Bella does to me?"

"_YES JASPER IS WITH ME AND HE ALREADY KNOWS THAT BELLA AND HIS SISTER ARENT MEANT FOR EACH OTHER. ROSALIE HAD A BAD EXPERIENCE WITH MEN AND SHE AND BELLA JUST SORT OF FELL INTO EACH OTHER, BUT THEY WOULD NEVER WORK OUT. HE IS ON YOUR SIDE AND HE WANTS ROSALIE TO BE HAPPY TOO SO STOP THE FUCKING TRUCK AND TURN AROUND. BELLA DOESN'T WANT YOU TO GO TO LAPUSH AND IF YOU DO YOU WILL JUST PUSH HER INTO ROSALIE'S ARMS AND ROSALIE WILL NEVER GIVE EMMETT A CHANCE. BELLA LEFT ME A TEXT SHE SAID AND I QUOTE 'I THINK EDWARD IS GOING TO BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF JAKE YOU BETTER STOP HIM OR I SWEAR I WILL FUCKING LEAVE HERE AND NEVER COME BACK I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR MALE BRAVADO. HANDLE THIS ALICE THAT IS ALL I ASK BECAUSE I WOULD HATE TO LEAVE AND HAVE TO DISTANCE MYSELF FROM YOU MORE BECAUSE EDWARD IS YOUR BROTHER.' YOU SEE EDWARD? NOW DO YOU GET IT?"_

I knew I would one day have to handle Jacob Black, but that day was not today. I knew it would only cause a rift in my already damaged relationship with Bella so unfortunately I had to listen to my sister. For now. "Emmett turn back around we can't do this shit it will only push the girls away."

I could hear my sister on the other end sigh into the phone and I knew deep down that she was right and besides if I faced Jacob today I don't know that I would be able to stop myself. _"Edward you will be ok and things will be better just go home and get some rest before the club tomorrow. Bella will come around. I have to go Jasper and I are going to take in a late movie, but we will be back later. Whatever you do apologize to Bella the first chance you get and let her be. On second thought maybe you should give her time to cool down then talk to her tomorrow ok?"_

"Yeah Alice and thanks for talking some sense into me. I owe you one kid. Have fun with Jasper and I guess I will see you later."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I turned over to Emmett and he smirked at me. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You really do love this chick? Like its not just about getting in her pants is it? She's really special to you. I just cant seem to wrap my head around the fact that Edward "the pimp" Cullen is actually in love." He chuckled loudly.

"Yeah well I have always been in love I have loved her for almost nine years and five of them I will never be able to get back. She is everything to me and nothing and no one will keep me from her again this time. I know I fucked up, but I swear I am going to make it up to her because I cant live without her anymore I would rather die."

"Yeah wow that's some deep shit Edward, but what if its not enough? What if after all this shit she actually does want to be with Rosalie, what then? I mean I am taking a gamble here because I actually like Rosalie and I haven't met anyone as interesting as her in a while, but you actually love Bella so this shit runs deeper for you. What if it was all for nothing?"

When Emmett dropped me home I went straight to my room to avoid hearing any Bella/Rosalie love time and I thought long and hard about what Emmett said. I realized that maybe he was onto something and maybe she wouldn't want me, but I knew I would never stop trying until I made her realize just how much she means to me. I would never give up and I would go down fighting if it meant she would know just how powerful my love for her was. I never thought I was worthy of her even when I was the good clean cut boy in high school and now as the self destructive man slut I was even more tainted, but I just couldn't help myself. I couldn't stay away from her and I was tired of hiding just how much I wanted her. I went to bed as I usually do lonely and Bella less, but this time my dead heart flickered with hope that tomorrow would be a new day and I would finally get the chance to show Bella just how much I wanted her.

The next day I woke up feeling slightly refreshed and hopeful as I would get the chance to finally have Bella to myself and things would hopefully fall into place. I knew Emmett's appearance and Rosalie's attraction to him was something I was going to have to count on. Unfortunately I didn't want to make it too obvious so I was going to have Emmett come to the club later on so that would still give Bella more time with Rosalie and me more time to watch from the outside looking in. I dreaded seeing that, but new it was unavoidable as Bella was with Rosalie now and I was the idiot who never got his dick out of a random chick long enough to think he stood a chance with Bella Swan. Now, though things would change and the only person I would ever put my dick in again would be Bella Swan and if she didn't want me then I would just have to settle for my hand.

I took a shower got changed into a black collared shirt and some jeans and got ready for a gig I would be having later on in the evening at an old folks home. It didn't pay well, but I got to play my one man piano show for the elderly and those who actually could hear my music actually appreciated it. I loved playing the classics and the older crowd usually valued my music more. When I went out in the living room I noticed everyone was still asleep either that or doing something I probably didn't want to know about so I decided to grab something to eat and run a few errands. I went to an NA meeting mainly to appease Alice, but also to keep my addiction at bay then I went to a couple stores to find presentable attire for the club. I ended up finding a black and green plaid long sleeve woven buttoned down shirt and black slacks that would go with my black doc martins.

After my shopping trip, NA meeting, and grabbing a bite to eat I headed home as it was nearly 8:30 and I still needed to get ready. When I went inside I didn't notice anyone in the living room and Bella's light was on in the guest room so I assumed they were busy getting ready. I went in my room immediately turned up on my radio to some Debussy and made my way towards my bathroom opting to take another shower. I was so lost in thought that I didn't register that my bathroom light was already on and someone was clearly occupying it. So I just went inside and was startled at the sight of a very naked Bella pulling back the shower curtains and screaming at the sight of me. I noticed two things one she had what looked like two nipple piercing and two she had a tat right above her bare pussy of the rolling stone symbol (mouth with tongue stinking out). Almost immediately she grabbed the nearest towel and yelled for me to "GET THE FUCK OUT!" and this time I listened.

I was pacing the room like a maniac by the time she stepped out of the shower, Debussy was still on and her face was still flushed, but she appeared to be a little less pissed off. "Is that Claire Delune playing? That always was my favorite. Do you still play Edward?"

"Uh yeah I play, I actually had a gig today….at a retirement home, but still it was better then nothing and they always seem to enjoy my music more….that is if they can even hear me playing." I smiled up at her.

"Yeah well uh hey I am sorry for yelling at you because I don't think you intentionally went into the bathroom knowing I was there as I was the one using your shower. So can we just forget about that little naked moment we had there please?" She begged looking slightly uncomfortable.

I wanted to make her feel more comfortable so I tried to make her think I didn't see anything. "Uh sure, but Bella I didn't even see anything and it was as much my fault as it was yours. Oh and by the way I just want you to know I am sorry for acting like a caveman yesterday when I found out about Jake, but I didn't end up doing anything to him even though I wanted to."

She knew I was lying about seeing her naked as I clearly saw everything, but it was only for a couple of seconds and no where near enough time for me. It sucked because I didn't even have enough time to drink her in and I so desperately wished she would just drop that towel and stand before me like the work of art she was. Realizing that I was trying to make her more comfortable she smiled, but it was then that she noticed she still wasn't exactly decent and she hugged on to her towel even tighter looking away from me with a blush.

"Right well uh thanks, but I should get going and get ready. Just so you know the reason I was using your shower was because Rosalie used up all the hot water in our shower and Alice said for some reason your shower would still have hot water so rather then freeze my ass off I decided to shower in comfort. If I had known you would have been home I would have locked the door, but I guess I just didn't think so sorry about that. I am just going to go now and finish getting ready, but I will see you in a little bit ok?"

"Yeah sure see you soon Bella."

I finished getting ready in record time and to say I didn't handle some other business in the very same shower Bella had just occupied would be lying. I couldn't help it when thoughts of her naked form kept floating through my mind, but it wasn't something I wasn't use to when it came to Bella. She usually always starred in my fantasies and I usually always got off to the thought of her in a matter of minutes. I vaguely wondered what it would be like when and if she actually let me feel her from the inside, how it would feel and how it would be. I knew that I probably wouldn't last long and that it probably would be the best feeling in the world even better then kissing her had been.

A knock at the door startled me out of my Bella induced fantasy and I quickly buttoned up my shirt and zippered up my slacks. I didn't bother trying to tame the beast of hair I had because it was always doomed to look like sex hair and that was just something I had to accept. "Hey Edward we are about to head out are you ready yet?" Bella called through the door.

I quickly opened the door desperate to see what Clubbing Bella would look like and she did not disappoint. Her hair was down and straightened it was so long now it reached the small of her back and her eyes had the smokey black cat eye look with a light lip gloss and glimmer. She had on black leather skinny jeans with ballet flats and a black fishnet short sleeve top with only a black bra underneath. She looked absolutely angelic and sex kitten all wrapped up in one. Apparently when our eyes met after drinking each other in we both got so lost in the moment that we forgot anyone else was there because it took a very familiar squeaky laugh and a throat clearing to get my attention away from Bella.

When I turned to look towards the door I noticed Rosalie wearing a high pony tail light eye makeup and pink lip gloss with a pink and plaid sleeveless dress that was so short it barely covered her ass cheeks and pink plaid wedges. Then to my right I noticed Jessica, wait hold up, what the fuck was Jessica doing here? As if Bella could read my mind she turned to me and spoke. "Surprise Edward! Jessica and I actually ended running into each other at the convenience store and she told me about how much she missed you so I thought Id do us both a favor and invite her over so we could all catch up."

She smiled innocently at me and I just stood there and gapped at her in shock as I took in Jessica's appearance. She had on a black and white stripe ruffled skirt that looked to be two sizes too small and a white halter top with black stilettos. Her hair was frizzy and she wore it in two pick tails easily attempting to look like she wanted them to be used as handle bars. She had put on about thirty pounds since high school so she had a bit of a beer belly and her boobs looked like they were kind of saggy. I hadn't seen her much sense high school, but every time I had seen her she was a lot more put together then this. Her makeup was pasted on her face and very clown like and she looked to have too much cover up near her mouth where I could see the faintest hint of what looked like boils surrounding her mouth.

When I looked back at Bella as if to say "are you fucking serious" she just looked back and handed me my keys saying "thanks for being DD now lets get to the fun time." I couldn't believe this and yet I really wasn't that surprised that she would pull something like this. Bella really seemed to love to play games, but if she wanted to continue playing hardball with me then I would just have to grin and bear it and act like she wasn't getting the best of me because soon Emmett would show up and I could ditch the gonorrhea whore and Bella wouldn't know what hit her. So I shook it off and walked towards Jessica putting my arm out to her and she took it eagerly as I escorted her to my Volvo, opening the passenger side door for her and helping her in.

I could have sworn I heard what sounded like a growl coming from Bella, but I couldn't be sure and I decided to play nice with Jessica and see if maybe I could use this to my benefit. "So how are you Jess its been a long time? Last I heard you and Mike were on and off, are you guys still on at the moment?"

She looked up at me and batted her eyelashes trying to look sexy, but failing miserably and I tried not to cringed in disgust. I cant believe I actually fucked this chick and more then once, what the fuck was I thinking? "Well no me and Mike aren't together so I am officially single and ready to mingle. I was actually kind of hoping you were single too, but Bella told me she assumed you were so here I am."

I was about to reply when I heard Bella mutter under her breath. "As if Edward Cullen actually does relationships."

I choice to ignore her and continued my conversation as we headed towards the club. "Yeah I am single, but I am actually looking to settle down you know find the right girl and just live out my life maybe even get married and have kids. I will warn you Jess I am not what I use to be and I like to think of myself now as a one woman man."

I looked back and Bella and she just rolled her eyes while Rosalie reapplied her lip gloss and Jessica stared at me with awestruck eyes. Oh shit. Jess could really be a problem later on, but I was hoping to get the message across as soon as possible and while I did feel bad for using Jess I figured Bella was just as guilty as me. "That's so great that you want to settle down and who knows maybe tonight you will actually meet the one you are meant to settle with. Who knows maybe she is right under your nose and you just don't know it yet."

I knew the comment was meant to hint me towards a possibility of Jessica being the one, but she didn't know how right she was when she said that comment and I couldn't help, but look at Bella again and this time I noticed she was staring back at me. She looked away the moment our eyes locked and I couldn't help, but hope that she would stop fighting what we could have and finally give me a chance. The rest of the drive to the club was silent and uneventful I kept stealing glances at Bella and she me while Rosalie kept staring at her own complexion and Jessica eye fucked me the entire time. As we made our way to the club I realized that tonight would definitely be interesting to say the least.

**Authors note: I cant rush the club scene it will be next chapter as I wanted a whole chapter devoted to the club. I am giving you guys a last chance to submit request for the songs you want played at the club, but I think I have what I want so far. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW AND THE CLUB WILL BE SWINGING IN NEXT CHAPTER AND I MAY EVEN PUT A LEMON IN THE MIX. OH AND I PROMISE JACOB WILL GET WHATS COMING TO HIM, BUT I WANT EDWARD TO ATTEMPT TO THINK LOGICALLY BECAUSE THIS BELLA DOESN'T WANT A NIGHT AND SHINING ARMOR SHE WANTS SOMEONE WHO IS STRONG ENOUGH TO UNDERSTAND THAT SHE CAN TAKE CARE OF HERSELF…OR SO SHE THINKS.**


	8. Clubbing

**SIDE NOTE: CLUB TIME ALL IN EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW…..**

As we stepped out of the car and the valet took care of my Volvo with a stern warning from me I couldn't help, but scope out the scene. There wasn't a huge line to get in as it wasn't exactly the most hip club around, but it was some where they played eclectic music and it wasn't as crowded. I didn't like the idea of too many sweaty people grinding up on me and as much as it reminded me of sex especially if there were beautiful girls involved the only person whose bodily fluids I wanted was Bella.

Rosalie went to go flirt with the bouncer while Jessica rattled on and on about her break up with Mike while I just stared at Bella who was bobbing her head to the music. She seemed to be in her own world as she started to sway back and forth mumbling a tune. Someone cleared there throat and we all turned to look up at a now satisfied Rosalie. She ignored all of us and went straight to Bella wrapping her arms around her shoulders and pulling her to her in an awkward hug.

She pulled back then pushed a strand of Bella's hair behind her ear and begin to speak. "Hey I talked to the bouncer and we are all set for VIP and free drinks the rest of the night. The VIP room isn't very spacious so I doubt we will spend too much time there if you want to dance. Lets go inside now and get a couple drinks before we hit the dance floor ok babe?"

"Yeah sure sweetie whatever you want. You coming Cullen, Jessica?" She looked away from Rosalie looking up at us and motioning towards the club.

I nodded and grabbed a hold of Jessica's arm practically dragging her inside the club as she kept babbling on and on about Mike. At first I knew she probably wasn't over him and I probably just looked like a rebound date and maybe I should make this more realistic and to my advantage by kissing her, but I just couldn't. The thought made me want to gag and the fact that she was clearly hiding what could be more then blemishes around her mouth was a deal breaker. So if I wanted to make Bella jealous by using Jessica I would just have to avoid exchanging any bodily fluid and all would be right in the world. Note to self thank god that all your test results came back negative, you could seriously be a walking STD by now, but your not. Amen to that.

As we made our way into the club I took in the surroundings the club itself was very dark decorated in black and red almost gothic looking. The walls were painted a deep burgundy red while the floor was checkered in black and red. There was a bar in the middle of the dance floor it was small and circular. The place itself wasn't anything fancy, but the disco ball and cool light effects as well as the slight fog on the dance floor gave it some flare. It was a two story building with the bottom floor being the biggest floor and the top floor seemed like a small, but quaint room. I knew if it weren't for the decent music and lack of club scene here in our area someone like Rosalie wouldn't be caught dead here, but Bella didn't seem to mind it as she immediately went to the bar and was already ordering herself a drink.

I looked over at the bartender when I noticed both Rosalie and Jessica glaring in that direction and I realized it was my worst nightmare come to life. Mike Newton. He was standing there dressed in a black collard shirt and black jeans and he was here serving Bella a drink, talking to her like she was the only one in the room. His eyes were taking in every part of her form and if somebody didn't do something soon I was going to march over there and kick his fucking ass. Thankfully though Rosalie took it upon herself to attend to the drinks while Jessica irritated glare stayed on Newton and she intertwined her arm in mine. Hmm interesting. Apparently I wasn't the only one using someone to make another person jealous tonight?!?

"I can't believe he just acts like what we had was nothing after all this time! I mean look at how he still looks at Bella like she's the one who got away. He isn't even checking out Rosalie and she is so much more beautiful, well his loss is your incredible gain Cullen." Jessica smiled evilly as she looked up into my now pissed off eyes.

"What's wrong did I say something to piss you off Edward?" She whined.

"No not really its just I don't think your right about Rosalie being more beautiful then Bella and I could see why someone like Newton would find her more attractive then the Barbie. Anyway why don't you grab a drink and I'll meet you on the dance floor." I attempted to smile while she stood frozen and in her place.

She huffed then reluctantly made her way over to the bar while I noticed Rosalie grabbing Bella on to the dance floor two girly drinks in each of there hands. I was making my way towards them when I heard the song every guy hates to hear at a club or bar. U + Ur hand by Pink. The anthem for all the ladies telling us guys we were not going to be getting anything from them tonight. I saw Bella down her drink and soon Rosalie downed hers and then there hips were swaying to the music as they grinded into each other and I just stood and watched like a hypnotized idiot.

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh _

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Check it out_

_Going out_

_On the late night_

_Looking tight_

_Feeling nice_

_It's a COCK fight _

_I can tell_

_I just know_

_That it's going down_

_Tonight_

_At the door we don't wait cause we know them_

_At the bar six shots just beginning_

_That's when dick head put his hands on me_

_But you see_

Then Bella looked over at me from behind her shoulder still grinding into an oblivious Rosalie and we made eye contact. She smiled wickedly.

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_It's just you and your hand tonight_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

Her eyes started to widen and I cringed as I felt someone's hands on my shoulders then turned to look at Jessica who was slurping on her drink and brought her back to my front attempting to dance on me. I looked at Bella and noticed she was glaring daggers at me, but when she saw me stare back she looked away and focused on Rosalie turning her back to Rosalie and grinding her ass into Rosalie's thighs_._

_Midnight_

_I'm drunk_

_I don't give a fuck_

_Wanna dance_

_By myself_

_Guess you're outta luck_

_Don't touch_

_Back up_

_I'm not the one_

_Buh bye_

_Listen up it's just not happening_

_You can say what you want to your boyfriends_

_Just let me have my fun tonight_

_Aiight_

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_It's just you and your hand tonight_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Break break_

_Break it down_

She looked up at me and I felt like she was competing with me so I brought my hands to Jessica's offbeat hips and grinded myself into her ass. We kept glancing at each other and even through the heated dance off we seemed to be having it was like no one else was there, but us. The song ended and Rosalie pulled away from Bella to go grab more drinks while Jessica continued to grind into my now apparently deflating erection.

I attempted to back off casually and she whined a little, but made her way over to Bella to continue dancing. I saw Newton hand Rosalie two more drinks and I made my way over to him. I noticed he had the same sort of blemishes around his mouth hidden by what look like cover up and apparently aging did not agree with him. He put on a lot of weight and look a lot older then 22. When he looked up at me his face turned into a scowl and I couldn't help, but smirk. "So Newton how you been? I see you're a bartender now, how's the bar life treating you?"

"Everything's good here Cullen gets me the ladies and I don't even really have to try, but you would know all about that. Although what I wouldn't give for some of that Bella, too bad I never hit that in high school, but then again neither did you." He smirked back at me and I could feel my face growing red with anger.

"Yeah maybe I never got the chance in high school, but that was high school and I bet I would have more of a chance then you would now. It seems all the girls you dated would rather be with me over you." I smiled cockily at him and he was seething with anger.

"Oh and by the way I'd like a bottled water please. Make sure its nice and cold." Before he could say anything else Jessica came up beside me and brought her arm around my waist.

"What's taking you so long sexy? I am getting so lonely on the dance floor without you."

I smiled as Mike just gapped at me and Jessica then I turned over to her. "Well we were just catching up and I am just waiting on him to get me a bottled water."

"Oh well Mike while your at it can you get me another Sex on the beach." She smiled up at him and he just shook his head yes going off to make her drink and get me my water.

When he came back and handed her, her drink and me my water his eyes looked sort of sad and I almost felt pity for him because I knew he must still care about Jessica. I unenthusiastically let her drag me on the dance floor and I saw Rosalie was dancing by herself and Bella was over by the DJ booth. She scanned the crowd till her eyes met mine and she gave me another devious smile as I felt my body shudder and my dick harden.

The DJ ogled her and then he begin to speak, "All right ladies this song is dedicated to Edward Cullen apparently you better be on the look out because he is a real charmer."

I was flattered till I heard the lyrics. She wouldn't, would she?

_Superstar_

_Where you from, how's it going?_

_I know you_

_Gotta clue, what you're doing?_

_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here_

_But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Look at you_

_Gettin' more than just a re-up_

_Baby, you_

_Got all the puppets with their strings up_

_Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em_

_I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Womanizer_

_(You, you)_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are (x2)_

_You got me going_

_You're oh so charming_

_But I can't do it_

_You Womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are (x2)_

_You say I'm crazy_

_I got your crazy_

_Your nothing but a_

_Womanizer_

Womanizer by Britney Spears just classic Bella. She smiled at me as she made her way over to Rosalie and started to dance with her. I heard Jessica giggle as she wiggled her hips on me and drink her drink.

_Daddy-O_

_You got the swagger of champions_

_Too bad for you_

_Just can't find the right companion_

_I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard_

_It could be easy, who you are, that's just who you are baby_

_Lollipop_

_Must mistake me as a sucker_

_To think that I_

_Would be a victim not another_

_Say it, play it how you wanna_

_But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

_Womanizer_

_(You, you)_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are (x2)_

_You got me going_

_You're oh so charming_

_But I can't do it_

_You Womanizer_

_Boy, don't try to front_

_I know just what you are (x2)_

_You say I'm crazy_

_I got your crazy_

_Your nothing but a_

_Womanizer_

Bella and Rosalie were both staring at me laughing it up while I danced with Jessica and soon I couldn't help, but crack up at the ridiculousness of this. By the end of the song we all seemed to be in tears including Jessica.

Rosalie and Bella made there way over to me and Jessica and Bella was still chuckling when Rosalie broke the silence. "Hey I am going to head to the ladies room and freshen up, you two want to come?" She motioned towards Bella and Jessica, but Bella nodded her head no and Jessica squealed out a yes while Rosalie rolled her eyes.

They left to make there way to the bathroom and Bella and I weren't alone for long before she decided she wanted another drink and went to grab it and I decided that pay back was do. So I made my way over to the DJ slipped him a twenty and made sure he played the song I wanted next and said exactly what I told him to say. I saw Bella chatting it up with Newton and she looked slightly uncomfortable so I decided to save her and ask her for a dance.

I didn't hear much of the conversation, but what I did hear was Bella telling Newton that Rosalie was in fact her girlfriend in the biblical sense. He started to choke up probably on his own tongue and I couldn't help, but let out a laugh. Bella looked over at me confused and I just shrugged. "Hey you ready to get down and dirty on the dance floor or are you two scared I'll show you up and you won't be able to keep up with me?"

She smiled smugly at me and then laughed. "As if you could keep up with me Cullen I will wipe the floor with your ass."

I cocked an eyebrow towards the dance floor in challenge and she took a swig of her drink and pulled me towards the crowd. Just then the DJ spoke and Bella looked up at me. "This song is dedicated to Bella Swan apparently she kissed a girl and she liked it." Bella's face turned beat red as Katy Perry's I kissed a girl came on and I brought my hands to her waist and started to dance with her slowly.

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

_It's not what, I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention_

At first she just stood there limp as I grinded myself into her and then she started to dance and I couldn't help, but laugh as the song played.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

_No, I don't even know your name_

_It doesn't matter_

_Your my experimental game_

_Just human nature_

_It's not what, good girls do_

_Not how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused_

_Hard to obey_

She grinded her hips into me and brought her lips close to mine as she sing the lyrics in my ear.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

By the rest of the song I was hard as a rock and she was whimpering as she grinded her heat into my center and I felt her quiver in my arms. Was she just as aroused as I was? I didn't have time to think before my phone started vibrating and Rosalie was pulling Bella away. I didn't bother to look for Jessica because I knew Emmett must have been signaling that he was here. So I went to men's room and looked at my phone. Sure enough I found a text from Emmett, but not before two small hands pulled me into a unoccupied stall. I was so in shock I dropped my phone and when I went to grab it I felt my body being shoved against the wall of the stall and the door locking. I looked up in shock until I noticed it was Jessica standing before me, dropping to her knees and attempting to unbutton my pants.

"Uh Jessica can you please stop and get up I don't want to be mean or anything as you are clearly drunk, but I am not interested in that. I am sorry." She just kept going as I kept trying to still her fingers from undoing my pants. Finally after she realized I wasn't going to let her suck me off she got up off her knees and huffed.

"What the fuck Cullen sense when did you become so prude? Why the hell wont you let me suck your dick?" I cringed as I heard someone clear there throat and I pulled Jessica and myself out of the stall quickly and walked right into Jacob Black.

He was wearing a red long sleeve shirt and kaki pants and he looked a little shell shocked and smug as he took in mine and Jessica clothed appearances. If I wasn't so in a rush to meet Emmett and Jessica wasn't so damn horny I would have beaten his ass instead I tried to make this situation work in my favor. "Hey Black you know Jessica don't you? And Jessica you know Jacob right?"

They both nodded looking at each other with some desire and I smiled knowing this would be too easy and I could clearly kill two birds with one stone. If Jacob hooked up with Jessica he would clearly get something and if Jessica hooked up with Jacob she would get off my junk. So I continued to go with my impromptu plan. I didn't want Jessica to feel like she had to do something so I left it open. "Hey listen I don't think we want the same things Jess and I kind of interested in someone else, but Jacob here is single aren't you Jake?"

He nodded licking his lips while Jessica batted her eye lashes and I just smiled knowingly. "Well if you don't mind Jacob would you like to take Jessica home, I mean if that's alright with you Jessica?"

They nodded there heads at the same time and I quickly waved goodbye and exited the bathroom right before I heard what sounded like Jacob howl and Jessica squeal in delight. I quickly text Emmett to tell him to go sit at the bar and made my way towards the dance floor, but not before I passed Newton. This couldn't be more perfect. "Hey man I think someone needs to check out the men's bathroom it sounds like a girl is being taken advantage of in there and you know how drunk girls get."

He nodded with a goofy smile on his face and made his way towards the bathroom while I made my way back to Bella and Rosalie on the dance floor. They didn't seem to be dancing much and I thought I saw Rosalie glare up at me as I approached, but I couldn't be sure so I ignored it and continued to make my way to them. "Hey guys I think Jessica may have found herself another date so you don't mind keeping me company right? I know three's a crowd, but I don't want to leave any time soon because we haven't even been here for over an hour."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and excused herself to grab a drink, perfect, and I waited for Bella to reply. She seemed a little tense, but when she looked up at me she smiled softly. "No it's cool we don't mind chilling with you. I'm sorry Jessica is such a hoochie and left you hanging you looked like you were having fun and don't mind Rosalie she's just in one of her moods."

I smiled sympathetically at her and when I looked over at Rosalie I noticed she was in a heated conversation with Emmett and when I say heated I mean there was some serious sexual frustration leaking out of them. Emmett was wearing a pair of black slack and a long sleeved blue button downed shirt he looked sharp, but also out of place. I almost felt sorry for Bella at how easy it was for Rosalie to fall into the all too willing trap that is Emmett McCarty, but when Bella noticed my stare and tried to look in the direction I was looking I grabbed a hold of her and started to dance with her. She sort of squeaked in surprise and looked up at me confused, but I just brought my lips to her ear and whispered, "I have no one to dance with now and I figured sense we were just standing here you might do me the honors."

She shivered a little, but brought her hands up to my chest then wrapped them around the back of my neck and I used my hands that were already on her waist to bring her closer. We swayed to the music slowly as I looked into her eyes. She looked so vulnerable to me and when I started to actually listen to the song I could understand why.

_Its you that I adore_

_You'll always be my whore_

_You'll be the mother to my child_

_And a child to my heart_

_We must never be apart_

_We must never be apart_

_Lovely girl you're the beauty in my world_

_Without you there aren't reasons left to find_

_And I'll pull your crooked teeth_

_You'll be perfect just like me_

_You'll be a lover in my bed_

_And a gun to my head_

_We must never be apart_

_We must never be apart_

Ava Adore by Smashing Pumpkins it wasn't exactly the most romantic song, but it was true. She was mine just as much as I was hers, she just didn't know it yet.

_In you I see dirty_

_In you I count stars_

_In you I feel so pretty_

_In you I taste god_

_In you I feel so hungry_

_In you I crash cars_

_We must never be apart_

_Drinking mercury_

_To the mystery of all that you should ever seek to find_

_Lovely girl you're the murder in my world_

_Dressing coffins for the souls I've left behind_

_In time_

_We must never be apart_

She held my gaze as all sorts of emotions played on her face. Lust. Love. Sadness. Fear. Pain. But most of all there was hope and it made me hold her closer to me as I sing the rest of the lyrics to her and to my surprise she sing them back.

_And you'll always be my whore_

_Cause you're the one that I adore_

_And I'll pull your crooked teeth_

_You'll be perfect just like me_

_In you I feel so dirty in you I crash cars_

_In you I feel so pretty in you I taste god_

_We must never be apart_

By the end of the song I noticed she didn't seem to want to pull away, but when the next song came on and I saw Rosalie and Emmett dancing together eyes locked on each other and mouths a mere inch away. I couldn't help, but hate myself even more because I knew they were going to kiss and I knew Bella would see it so I did the unthinkable and pulled Bella towards the bar as Rosalie and Emmett's mouths touched in a heated kiss. She looked up at me almost angry, but when I tried to make up an excuse her eyes lingered on the bar then scanned the room and locked on Rosalie and Emmett's kiss.

I tried to pull her face away from there direction, but it was too late and I couldn't help, but stiffen as I saw Bella's reaction to there kiss. It seemed Rosalie was pulling Emmett to her and Emmett was the one trying to pull away and it also seemed like they had done this before. I knew by the way Emmett touched Rosalie and she touched him that this wasn't new to them and I secretly wondered how long they had been doing this. Bella's face was expressionless, but apparently her mouth wasn't.

"I fucking knew it. I mean she knows I was on the dance floor and by the looks of it she and him have done this before. She obviously never gave a damn about me and its just as well because now I wont have to listen to her bitching anymore. I appreciate you for trying to shield me from this, but its something I needed to see. I think I have had enough of the club thing tonight and I want to go home if that's cool?"

I looked over at her in shock and she just gave me a small smile waiting for me to answer. "Yeah that's cool. Um do you need any water before we go I know you had some to drink and it's a long drive so I just want to make sure your ok?"

"I didn't have any alcohol to drink I just kept getting virgin Shirley Temples so I am ok, but thank you again. I just need to go tell Rosalie that she can find a ride with Emmett in more ways then one and she can come pick up her stuff tomorrow."

I grabbed her hand before she made her way over to Rosalie and Emmett and she looked up at me kind of confused. "Pick up her stuff? Bella your not going to go all Buffy the vampire slayer on Emmett are you because if so I got your back?!?"

"Nah I just want to let her know and besides Emmett seems cool so I don't have a problem with him. Its Rosalie who lied to me and maybe I will be able to be friends with her again, but I don't want her in the house with us the rest of our stay and I just wanted to let her know that."

I nodded my head in understanding and let her go over there to break up the love fest. I wasn't too far away though so I heard Rosalie gasp in shock as she realized she'd been caught and Bella roll her eyes up at Emmett and Rosalie's frantic apologies. "Save it Rose I am tired and I honestly don't care if you were drunk or if Emmett was helping you floss because fact is you two have done this before. And even if you haven't it doesn't matter because we obviously aren't meant for each other so with that being said I want to let you know you can go home with Emmett tonight and pick up your stuff tomorrow. I am going now and if you follow me I might have to do something we both will regret so just leave me be. And Emmett good luck she is a handful."

I couldn't help, but chuckle at Bella as she walked away and then I noticed Rosalie look up at me with a glare as I pulled Bella towards the exit and we left hearing what sounded like Emmett holding Rosalie back. I knew there would be words between us, but I wasn't thinking nor did I care to hear what Rosalie had to say because she was the one who fucked up this time and not me. The only thing really bothering me was that Bella took it a lot better with Rosalie then she did with me all those years ago and I couldn't figure out why. When we were outside and approached the valet man I saw a very drunk and beaten up Jacob being escorted into a cop car and Bella hid behind me. When I asked the valet guy what had happened he told me that apparently Mike the bartender had caught Jacob assaulting Jessica in the men's room. Apparently he rammed his dick down Jessica's throat and she was forced to suck on it so rather then let her be violated Mike saved her. Well at least that's what Jessica told the police so Mike wouldn't be arrested and he out of the kindest of his heart drove her home. How sweet.

When I tried to ask Bella's opinion on the matter I noticed she was still hiding behind me and when I made a move to turn around her hands held me firmly in place as she whispered in my ear from behind. "My father is here I don't really want to see him right now and I don't want any more problems so can we get the car and go home before he see's me."

I nodded and then we quickly made our way to the Volvo and Bella finally sighed in relief when we were out of the Club parking lot and on the road towards home. I looked over at her for a moment and decided that for a girl who just got cheated on by her girlfriend she seemed to be taking it rather well. I knew she wasn't exactly the most open person when it came to her feelings these days, but I figured sense we had a long drive she may want to talk. It may have been a long shot for her to open up to me, but I was going to try anyway. Noticing that I had taken a detour and was now driving into a dirt road Bella looked up at me questionably.

"Um I kind of wanted to show you this place that I usually go to, to clear my head. We wont stay long and its usually pretty deserted, but I figured you might like it. I found it a while back and I never got the chance to show you so yeah I hope you like it."

I stopped at the end of the dirt road and brought out my flashlight and a blanket while Bella sat still in the car. When I came up to her door and opened it she looked up at me seeming a little on the hesitant side and I smiled warmly at her. "Come on Swan its not a far hike and I think it will do you some good I got some candles and this huge ass blanket so I wont let you get dirty or anything."

She smiled at me then got out of the car slowly. "Okay, but you better not let any monsters eat me or anything Cullen or I promise I will come back from the dead and kick your ass."

I laughed shaking my head lightly and grabbed her hand bringing her towards my secret sanctuary. I looked up into her eyes as she stared into mine. "I promise I would never let anything or anyone hurt you intentionally again."

**AUTHORS NOTE: YES ROSALIE AND EMMETT HAVE DONE SHIT BEFORE THE NIGHT SHE MET HIM IN FACT, BUT BOTH LIED TO BELLA AND EDWARD TO COVER THERE OWN ASSES. WHAT THEY DID WAS FUCKED UP, BUT BELLA ISNT THAT INNOCENT AND WE ALL KNOW CULLEN ISNT. THE REASON BELLA IS TAKING IT WELL IS BECAUSE SHE DEFINETLY HAS SOME THINGS SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE AS WELL AND SHE DOESN'T LOVE ROSALIE NOT LIKE SHE LOVED EDWARD. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SOMETHING GOOD SO REVIEW AND I WILL GET IT OUT FASTER. OH AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CLUB.**


	9. Got you where I want you

**Side note: Sorry for long update real life happens…..Previously on Man hater vs. man whore Bella and Edward were clubbing and Bella ended up catching Rosalie kissing Emmett. Edward took Bella to his special place and this is where we leave off……**

**BPOV**

Edward Cullen thought he was slick, didn't he? To say that he actually thought I wasn't on to him, was a understatement. He clearly had no clue that I knew he had planned on Emmett being at the club, but how could I be mad? Easy, I just couldn't because all is fair in love and war, right? After all I did intentionally try to set him up with Jessica Stanley and he did take it pretty well. And I mean I may not be able to admit that I still had lingering feelings for him, but I knew my feelings for Rosalie were not love, at least not the kind of love two people share in a romantic relationship. Rosalie was and always will be a big part of my life, but she just wasn't the one, I knew it and I think she knew it as well. Her kissing Emmett was the last straw and maybe our relationship was going to be rocky at best, but time would heal all wounds and we would be fine.

I knew looking back on the whole club scene now that Rosalie and Emmett had something before and I was just either too blind or too guilty to see it. Rose did come home sort of disoriented that night she had hung out with Emmett and the hand mark on her ass was a give in, but she swore up and down that nothing had happened and I believed her. Obviously I felt hurt, but it was nothing that couldn't mend in time. I knew apart of me should be mad at Edward for bringing the Emmett situation into my life, but I just couldn't because I knew in the end even if his intentions weren't pure he was only trying to shield me from the inevitable. He truly didn't mean for me to see this and I knew it when he tried to distract me in the club so I couldn't let myself be mad at him. I knew that he really didn't want things to go down this way, but that didn't mean that I wasn't going to make him squirm a little.

So much had happened sense I came back to forks and it lead me here walking side by side hand in hand with Edward Cullen in a muggy forest field headed towards a secret lair. I watched him as he cut through a trail and shielded me yet again from branches or other not so pleasant things mother nature created and I was in awe of how chivalrousness this man was being. I was too deep in thought to notice that we had stopped and when I collided with Edwards stiff hard body and nearly knocked the wind out of me he brought his hands to my hips and steady me. I stared timidly in his eyes as he asked me if I was alright before I let myself take notice of my surroundings. We were in a clearing and a small beautiful meadow was around us and I couldn't help, but gasp at the beautiful scenery before me. Edward took the time to set our blanket out and light a few candles as I took a seat beside him.

"Edward this place is just beautiful, truly magnificent." I smiled warmly up at him and all thoughts of the drama tonight just faded away.

He smiled warmly back. "Yeah I found this as I said when I was doing a morning jog and I couldn't help, but think that you would really appreciate it. I never did think I'd get the chance to show you because you were already gone, but I still hoped I would get the chance. I am glad you liked it."

"Like it? I love it. Its breath taking and I am really glad you got the chance to show me this. You never do seize to amaze me, you know that Edward?"

"Well I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but I am going to go with good for the time being. I must admit though that I hoped bringing you here would lesson the blow I am sure I have coming because by the looks of things you know I may have invited Emmett to our little shindig."

"Yeah I know just as I know your intentions probably weren't pure in the beginning of that equation, but you didn't force Rosalie's lips to fall on Emmett's or her tongue to play tonsil hockey with his. Rosalie made her bed and she will have to lay in it, besides I know you were trying to distract me from seeing them kiss so while you didn't have the best intentions you still had my feelings in mind in the end."

"I will always have your feelings in mind Bella even if I screw up, I just want you to know that you deserve only the best. I am sorry about Rosalie though and in a sense I am not because honestly she isn't right for you."

I looked over at him and noticed the intensity in his eyes as he spoke with finality. When he made contact with my eyes, his eyes were everywhere, but never really looking at me as he tried to hide the vulnerability in his voice. I was just too confused, too sexually frustrated, too horny, too sober, and too pissed off to play another game with Edward Cullen so I tossed caution to the wind and I asked him one last question.

"What do you mean if Rosalie is not right for me then who is?"

His reply was bittersweet and it sealed his fate as he whispered the word "Me" and then I lunged myself at him. I ended up knocking him to the floor in surprise and I climbed on top of him smashing my lips to his before he could even think to question my motives. He was hesitant, but the stiffness in his body did not linger long and he inevitably was kissing me back with just as much passion. When I felt his mouth open and my tongue slipped in with his I knew that tonight would change everything and for once I didn't fucking give a shit. I was tired of denying my baser instincts when I was around him and I was tired of everyone else getting to have what they want and me never really allowing myself to take something I wanted.

We made out for a while his tongue swirling with mine as I felt his hands cautiously rubbing up and down my back and somehow through my hormonal attack I had Edwards shirt unbuttoned and off before he could think to react. I begin to plant hot wet open mouthed kisses down his chin , his collarbone, and then his nipples where I lightly sucked, nibbled and licked them as he squirmed underneath me. I could hear him trying to form words, but I knew his attempt at denying me when it was so clear that he wanted me was futile. So I kissed and sucked on every inch of his beautiful lean sculpted chest and as I got lower to the waist band of his paints I felt his chest constrict and a throaty moan left his mouth and I was lost to the desire.

I looked down at his pants and his now apparent bulge as I kissed down his happy trails and licked my way to each of his hip bones sucking lightly and he moaned more. I brought my hands to the button and zipper on his pants and looked up at him in silent question noticing how black with desire his eyes had become. When he didn't answer me and instead I saw his eyes roll back I decided that all systems were go and I begin to unbutton his pants and unzip them bringing them down hastily along with his boxers.

"It's only fair I get another look at you Cullen when you have clearly seen me." I smirked looking at his beautiful large arousal.

"I thought you said it was ugly." He breathed out in a harsh whisper his body starting to tremble as I brought my warm breath closer to his beautiful cock.

"I lied your cock is beautiful, but it be even more beautiful in my mouth." He moaned at my words and I smiled cockily before I gripped him in my hands.

I knew we should probably talk or whatever, but I didn't feel much like talking I felt like conquering Edward the way I had only really conquered Rosalie and I felt like making something mine tonight. It wasn't about getting myself off it was about being able to get someone else off and feel sexy and sure of myself. The one person I always wanted to do that too most was Edward and now even though I had never done it to a man (thank god for porn and no gag reflex) I was going to attempt to this for Edward. I stroked his cock as it pulsed to life in my warm small hand and I noticed what appeared to be fluid better none as precum seeping out of his cock so I quickly flicked it up with my tongue and tasted the sweet flavor.

Who knew cock fluid could tasted this good? I sure as hell didn't and I mean it kind of took me by surprise because I became a junky and I wanted to taste more of him so I licked up and down the sides of his cock like it was a fucking tootsie pop and I was trying to get to the center and he moaned my name over and over. I smiled inwardly as I stroked his cock and got it nice and wet with my tongue so I could prepare him for my virgin dickless mouth. As I brought the tip closer to my parted mouth I heard him hiss and I looked up and fucking winked at his weak lust filled expression before I glided my mouth all the way down his shaft sucking up and down his dick hard. My mouth tightened around him with each thrust he begin to make into me and I made sure to wrap my lips around my teeth so I could suck him into oblivion and he wouldn't have to worry about being bitten. His words and moans were so fucking sexy as I deep throated his swollen member and bopped my head down his shaft and he met me thrust for thrust practically screaming my name like I was his savor. Not needing my hand to use as I sucked his dick like a mother fucking porn star I brought it to cup his balls and gently kneaded them as I sucked on and on desperate for more of him to taste.

"Shit fucking hell how the fuck? I can't…..I won't…..how is this even possible? Bella oh god…..I…..I am going to…..fucking cum." He moaned in warning and tried in vain to pull away from my mouth, but I latched on to his dick like it was the fountain of youth and I sucked greedily hoping to suck the life out of it.

I looked up at him one last time as I slammed his cock down the back of my throat and he grunted my name so loud as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his dick twitched and pulsated. His balls starting to constrict and hot spurts of his sweet cum came down my throat and I sucked him dry to the last drop letting his now flaccid cock drop out of my mouth with a "pop". I smiled in victory while he just laid there with the biggest grin on his face, half naked, with his now limp dick still out panting. It was a beautiful site the look of Edward when he came, but what was even more beautiful was the look of Edward after an orgasm. I never did think I would ever be able to pull this off with a man before especially a man like Edward, but by the looks and sounds of things I didn't do a bad job.

"Wow Bella just wow. I never, I mean, you didn't have to do that. I just never knew it could feel that good. And the weird thing is you've never done this before, but it was like your body knew just what to do. Like you knew just how to please me and I have never felt such pleasure before in my life. God Bella you never seize to amaze me."

I shrugged. "Yeah don't mention it besides I always wondered what it would be like and I figured you wouldn't mind having it. Anyway its not that big of a deal and I kind of liked it, but I think we should drop it for now because I am kind of tired and think its best if we should head home."

I knew I was avoiding yet again, but I didn't want this to be awkward and it was starting to get into that territory so I fiend being tired and I thought for a moment it may work. Until of course he had to be all selfless and think about me. "Uh sure I understand, but are you sure I can't return the favor Bella? I would love to taste you and please you in return in fact I didn't think there was anything I wanted more until this."

"Ok well I will tell you what think of this as a 68 and you owe me one besides I want to get home and get some sleep. Its been a long day and I need some rest, is that cool?"

I started to get up and brush myself off while he followed pulled his boxers and pants up and then buttoning up his shirt. "Yeah come on lets get you home and to** bed."**

**EPOV**

Oh my god. I just had the best fucking blow job ever and it was by self proclaimed lesbian and dick lip virgin Bella Swan. It was fucking amazing and there just were no words to describe it, but why did I feel this way like maybe I should have stopped it or maybe I shouldn't have let it get this far? I don't regret it, but I just don't want her to regret it or go back to ignoring the feelings we still have for each other because she might think she is rebounding. I know I should be basking in the way her lips felt around my cock as an after thought, but I couldn't help, but think about wanting to taste her pussy and she didn't even let me return the favor. I mean I never really ate out a chick because I was all about receiving and not as much about giving. When it came to sex I was all for it because there is nothing better then a women clinching around you and milking your orgasm, but this was different. This was Bella and as much as I enjoyed her lips and tongue and boy did I enjoy them, I would much rather have pleased her.

As we drove home she was very quiet and hardly looked at me, but I decided not to read too much into it and just sort of run with it. I knew Bella did things her own way and I was starting to see a pattern that seemed to be in my favor and I hoped she wouldn't regret what happened and I sincerely hoped she would let me give her pleasure too. When we arrived home and Bella quickly jumped out of the car but I caught up and pulled her to me to stop her from going inside. I knew by checking my phone that Rosalie was with Emmett so I wasn't worried about that, just as I knew Alice was still having a fuckfest with Jasper, but I wanted to get one thing straight with Bella and I wanted to get it straight now before we went to sleep.

She looked at my hand still on her wrist then up at my face with a confused look in hers. "Just so you know Bella Swan I fully plan to return the favor so you better be prepared to take my tongue inside that pussy. Goodnight love."

And I walked away, walking inside the house and straight into my bedroom leaving a stunned Bella in my wake. Bella Swan wouldn't know what hit her when I finally took her in my mouth and I couldn't wait to make her thrash and squirm for my lips and tongue. She was going to be treated like the finest delicacy when I devoured her pussy and tasted what I knew was going to be delicious cum. I couldn't wait for it and apparently neither could she because the next thing I knew there was a knock on my door and a very lusty Bella standing behind it.

"I thought I would collect the favor you owe me now. How would you like to eat me should I lay down and spread myself for you or sit on that sexy face, huh Cullen?" She smirked raising an eyebrow at me in expectation.

**Authors note: Please review I know it was a short chapter and I left you a cliffy, but I promise it wont be for long. Real life caught up with me so I haven't had a chance to update. Now if I can get at least 5 reviews then I will update the next chapter sooner. This wont be a long story, but I will update faster.**


	10. Returning the favor

**Sidenote: chapter not too long and it picks up where we left off….review and next chapter will be here fast and it will be longer.**

I can't believe I am really going to do this. I know today has been a day of a lot of changes, but I just wanted to feel something and what I did with Edward in that meadow wasn't enough. I craved him and I craved the release he would give my body so I couldn't help, but let his words sink into my core as I stood behind his bedroom door. _"Just so you know Bella Swan I fully plan to return the favor so you better be prepared to take my tongue inside that pussy. Goodnight love." _Yeah it would be a goodnight indeed because the moment I knocked on his door and let go of my resolve he would be giving me just what I needed.

It didn't take long for Edward to answer and he didn't even get a chance to change his clothing, so he was still wearing his club clothes, but he still looked slightly disheveled and delicious. I made a sly comment a long the lines of _"I thought I would collect the favor you owe me now. How would you like to eat me should I lay down and spread myself for you or sit on that sexy face, huh Cullen?"_ and I smirked waiting expectantly for him to give me what I desired. He didn't make me wait long as his lips came crashing upon mine in a heated kiss. I could feel him trembling with desire and I knew in this moment that everything seemed just right. I had never really felt in my element when it came to Rosalie or the few other women I had been intimate with, but with Edward I felt like I was a goddess and he was my servant here to serve me however he could.

"Mmmm Bella I can't wait to taste your skin and feel your body quiver in pleasure beneath my tongue. I want to taste you so bad and I know once I do I wont be able to get enough." Edward purred as he kissed his way up my ear and I moaned loudily in anticipation. If Edward didn't do something soon I was going to spontaneously combust.

As if he could feel my anxiousness Edward begin to pull my body towards his bed where he laid me down gently and took a moment to glance down at my still clothed form. His eyes sparked with something I couldn't understand and then before I could figure it out he went back to his earliar activities and kissed me with a new hunger. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue battled savagely with mine. He was a great kisser and I wondered how good his tongue would feel somewhere else. Slowly, but surely he shredded my clothing, but when I went to shred his he stopped me.

"I wont be able to control myself if I am naked this way with you. I wont be able to stop myself from wanting to make love to you, just let me please you ok Bella?" He begged as he looked into my eyes and I lay naked before him.

I nodded as I felt his gaze go from my face down to my breast where he took a moment to place his fingers on my pierced nipples in approval. I moaned when I felt his lips suck and lick my nipples into his hot beautiful mouth. He was only encouraged by the sounds I was making as he feasted upon my breast like a thirsty new born baby. His mouth did things to my nipples that made my knees weak and if I had been standing I might have just passed out from the touch of his tongue and lips alone.

As he suckled my nipples and licked all over my breasts he begin to growl into my skin. "I fucking love that your nipples are pierced and they taste so fucking good in my mouth. I can't wait to taste that pussy of yours."

I shivered as his words only made me wetter and my pussy was beginning to throb even more. He gave me a sly smile and then kissed his way down my belly button taking more time to worship my body and making me pant with unbridled desire. He was so beautiful as he worked his way down to my heated core. Sucking and nipping on the flesh of my ribs and lower stomach with great enthusiasm. It was like he was memorizing every inch of my skin with his mouth and I couldn't get enough of it. As he made his way down lower and kissed the place where I had my tattoo I couldn't help, but smile. He raised his eyes up to my face in a silent question and I groaned. My tattoo was of the rolling stoned symbol which consisted of a mouth with a tongue sticking out and it was right above my clit practically shouting at him.

"I know it's the rolling stone symbol, but I think you get the meaning and you know exactly why its there so why don't you follow instructions please your killing me here Cullen." I all, but begged and if I had any more dignity at the moment I would have been ashamed, but I wasn't. He had left me wanting more and if I couldn't have his mouth on my mound sooner rather then later I felt like I would just die

He breathed in the scent of my arousal as his warm breath touched my heated wet center and I saw his eyes grow even more hooded as I shuddered in anticipation. His eyes lowered to my clit and he gave it one last appraising look before he dove in head first tasting me for the first time. I let out a shriek as I felt his tongue lap up my arousal and his teeth nip at my sensitive flesh. I was in agony and ecstasy at the same time as he begin to swirl his tongue then sucked on my clit with abandon. He was mumbling words of approval as he devoured me whole and I couldn't help, but shiver and moan thrashing my pussy into his hot waiting mouth. I couldn't take much more of this and he hadn't even penetrated my center with his fingers yet.

He was sucking, licking, nibbling, and grunting into my skin. It was so surreal and yet so fucking hot that he had me climaxing within moments of his mouth being on my clit. I was screaming profanities and his name like my life had depended on it. My vision became clouded by stars and it was as if the heavens opened up and nothing and I mean nothing could ever feel this good. I had, had orgasm from oral sex before, but nothing this mind blowing and I was in awe as I started to come down from this blissful high. Edward had kept working me and when he noticed how sensitive my clit had become he pulled his lips from me and brought his finger into my pussy for the first time.

I grunted as I felt him bring his finger in and out of my pussy curling it ever so slightly each time. I never thought he could make me come with just his tongue and mouth a lone, but his fingers, how was the even possible? Because just as I came down from another high and he brought another finger into my wet center adding a torturous friction I was starting to feel that pleasure in the pit of my stomach again. He was fucking my pussy with such force that I could feel his knuckles slapping my pussy lips and clit. I was grinding into his hand with no shame as I felt the warm heat of pure pleasure form a coil in my stomach all the way down to my toes and I screamed again in release as he brought me over.

"Yes Bella come for me again my lover. You taste so divine and you feel so tight around my fingers. I can feel your walls clamping down on my skin. Yes baby come for me." He moaned looking up at me with such longing and love. I couldn't help it and so I came a third time and by that time I was so spent that I had to beg him to stop pleasing me.

No one had ever done this to me and I just couldn't believe how good he could make me feel, but I guess I shouldn't have felt special because he was nothing if not experienced and yet still this felt different. It felt like he actually looked at me and pleased me because he wanted too not because he wanted to get off. I knew having thoughts like these would only lead to dangerous things so when Edward removed his fingers reluctantly and brought them to his lips to suck on them I cleared my throat and broke myself out of my lust filled haze. "That was nice." I smiled almost lazily and Edward smirked.

"Just nice, Bella?" He cocked his head with an almost arrogant smile and I immediately realized that this had obviously boosted his ego up another notch. I didn't like the idea of Edward thinking of me as just another conquest that he had conquered so I decided not to play fair.

"Yeah well I have had better, but anyway I really am tired so thanks for the orgasm and I'll see you tomorrow or something." I got up and I noticed his eyes were downcast, but there was a frown on his face and I couldn't help, but want to kiss it away.

"Uh yeah I will see you tomorrow." He gave me a weak smile and I snapped out of my whole 'need to reassure Edward thing' and smiled back.

"Yeah I got nothing planned except the supposed dinner your sister and Jasper might actually attend, but other then that I am as free as a bird." I chuckled as I started to get dressed and blushed as I fumbled with my clothing.

"Yeah so maybe we could do something to keep each other entertained in case we get bored?" Edward offered as I finally had my clothes in place and walked to his bedroom door.

"Yeah sounds like a plan just knock on my door or something when you want to hang." I reached for the door knob and was half way out of Edward's room when he cleared his throat to get my attention.

"Oh and Bella as far as tonight goes….anytime." He gave me a mischievous smile and I blushed as I tried to form words.

"Ok well goodnight Edward." I quickly shut his door in embarassment as I felt my cheeks heat up and I practically sprinted over to my room welcoming my bed.

When I entered my room and got myself situated, pulling on my pajama's and turning on my phone to charge I couldn't help, but notice I had a few messages. Most of the text messages were apologies from Rosalie, but I ignored them until I spotted the last text message and I couldn't help, but read it.

**_You mean a lot to me, but Bella it was never meant to be. I know I shouldn't have lied about Emmett that night and I shouldn't have kissed him tonight, but I couldn't help it. Have you ever just known something was right and no matter how hard you tried you just couldn't stop it from happening. I really wanted to stop it because I didn't want to hurt you, but I couldn't stop myself from falling in love. I hope you can forgive me_.**

I sighed as I read the last text message she sent me and decided I would throw her a bone so I replied back.

_**Yes I have felt that way before and yes I know we weren't really meant to be, but you should have been able to tell me. I may be able to forgive you, but I don't exactly trust you. So yes we can be friends one day, but right now I need a little time and I just want you to know that I don't blame you for following your heart, but if Emmett fucks you over tell him I will kick his ass. He is a lucky guy and I hope he knows it.**_

I smiled as I finished the text and pressed send. The night had taken its toll, but I felt like I had closure when it came to Rosalie and I knew we would be ok. Now all I had to figure out is what would happen between me and Edward because while things were left unsaid and my motives probably weren't clear. I really wasn't in the mood for something serious nor was I ready for that. I needed a distraction not some new relationship to try and jump in besides Edward was never known for his relationships just his encounters perhaps that's what this could be? Just something casual and not serious to pass the rest of my time here with? Before I could think too far into this I begin to doze off and drifted into a dreamless sleep only to be woken up at some ungodly hour by a knock on the door.

I whined and then grunted as I heard Edward call out to me and apart of me (the part that was not a morning person and had been woken up at 8 o clock in the morning with only four hours of sleep) wanted to murder him, but that other part (the part that was still aroused from last night and needed some nice morning release) wanted to have my way with him. It seemed as I opened the door with slight sleep in my eyes only to see a bare chested and boxer clad Edward rising to the occasion that the second part of me won out. He probably didn't even no what hit him as I pulled him into my room slamming the door shut and shoved him onto my bed so hard the bed creaked in strain. He looked a little shell shocked and like he was trying to form a sentence which of course wouldn't do so I jumped on top of him effectively straddling his waist. I met his hooded gaze with my own as I smothered his mouth with kisses and grinded my core into his hard thick boxer covered cock. Yes Edward Cullen was a monster and now he had helped create a monster and I couldn't seem to get enough.

We picked up where we left off last night and got right into the swing of things. This time I decided that while Edward pleased me I could please him in return. And before I knew it we were as naked as the day we were born and I was lying on top of him with my pussy in his face and his beautiful cock in my mouth. He was moaning and thrusting his hips up lightly into my mouth and I was gyrating my hips against his. Nothing could get much better then this and just as I felt my impending release approach and Edward's dick starting to twitch in my mouth there was a loud bang on my bedroom door. Frustrated with the throbbing in my pussy and Edwards now limb dick flopping out of my mouth I let out a loud groan. Whoever the fuck this was it better be good. Not realizing that I didn't lock the door in my haste to molest Edward, I quickly scrambled to get off of him when it slowly opened. Being the klutz that I am I ended up falling butt ass naked on the floor with a still naked Edward laying on my bed gripping his crotch with a groan.

I looked up at him in silent question when I heard the mumbled words "blue balls" and laughed as I looked up towards the door at a very shocked Rosalie standing in the doorway. I knew by the look on her face that she was not only shocked, but pissed off as well. Before I could explain the situation Rosalie let out a huff then started to go off on a tirade. "I can't believe I come here to get my stuff only to find you fucking Edward Cullen. Tell me how long has this been going on? I mean here I am feeling sorry for betraying you when you have obviously been doing the same thing. That's so fucked up to pull the betrayed card on me when you have done exactly what I was doing."

I really couldn't defend myself as I was still naked on the floor and she had definitely caught me in a sexual situation with Edward. I knew what had, happened in the past with him sense I had been here wasn't exactly ok, but I also knew that I didn't really cheat on Rosalie like she had cheated on me. So I just sort of sat there with my jaw falling to the floor and luckily Edward was the first to speak up. "Bella isn't exactly innocent in all of this, but she never really betrayed you, not like you did her. She didn't really do anything with me while you were together and judging by the looks of things you and Emmett did more then just kiss. So before you go off on Bella you better get your facts straight because anything that happened remotely sexual between us happened last night after she broke up with you. Bella has more tact then you do and you would do wise to leave before I kick you out myself because while she may be forgiving she doesn't deserve you treating her like a leper."

Rosalie just sort of gawked at him and I still couldn't seem to form words as I scrambled to get up and cover myself with the bed sheets. "Don't bother covering yourself Bella I have already seen all of you before and Edward apparently doesn't seem to be at all modest or bashful. I just came to get my things and I didn't mean to cock block you as I had nothing to wear, but my club clothes as you can see. I will just be out of your way and for what its worth I am sorry for accusing you of shit."

I looked her over and could clearly tell that she had beaten herself up over this and was still wearing her club outfit, but she looked like she had been through hell and back. So I let myself feel some sympathy for her. "It's ok Rosalie its not like you knew what was going on and this is obviously a shock to you as it is to me, but it just happened and I ran with it. Um I think I am going to take a shower while you get your things so I will be out of the way."

I got up bringing the bed sheet with me and crossed the room to the bathroom as Rosalie nodded and started grabbing her things, but not before a not so subtle look at Edwards still very naked package. I smirked as I saw her eyes widen and then Edward got up and made his way towards me, pulling me into the bathroom before I could object. "Edward what the hell do you think your doing?"

He looked up at me as he closed the door behind me and pulled the sheets from my body with a crooked smile. "I am making sure to lock the door this time and we are taking a shower and getting rid of both of our problems. Now don't make this any more difficult then it has to be, I will wash your back if you wash mine."

I stared up at him in all his audacity and he shrugged. "Well fuck me stupid, come on Cullen get in before your balls start to shrivel up because we both know I am not done with you yet."

Edward Cullen really did bring out the worst in me, but he also brought out the best and even though my ex girlfriend was only a door away grabbing her belongings I didn't seem to care. I got right in that shower and he followed fully expecting it to be more then just a body wash in our future.

**Authors note: Ok people big lemons and plot ahead so in order to get more out of me you have to review lol. I appreciate all the reviews I have so far and I hope everyone is enjoying the story, but as I said I will update as soon as possible if I get at least seven reviews. I didn't make you wait too long for an update this time so I will do my best.**


	11. For the first time

**Side note: More mature themes ahead and please read authors note after you are done so you can understand some things better.**

**BPOV**

I thought back to the times where me and Rosalie were intimidate and now I actually had some regret because as far as penetration went there wasn't any besides fingers on my receiving end. As far as a strap-on and dildo were concerned I only knew how to fuck not be fucked so unfortunately I was still in tacked with my hymen and had no clue what actual penetration was like. One thing was for sure I fully intended to find out and as soon as possible with Edward Cullen. It didn't really matter that years prior to this that was my one wish, no, the real reason I wanted this was because I wanted to know what the joys of sex would be like and Edward would bring me there. He was after all a sex addicted man whore who seemed to know all the ins and outs of pleasing me so I might as well reek the benefits. I knew enough to know now that I wouldn't let myself get emotionally attached just as I knew that this may mean more to him, but I was essentially a selfish creature and I needed my release. So I had to approach this lightly and as soon as possible or else I would lose my nerve and probably die an old has been lesbian virgin.

As I looked into Edward's eyes after yet another beautiful release from his mouth I smiled. He truly was a sexy mother fucker and when I had him in my mouth earlier in the shower he was practically breath taking. I really wouldn't mind another go at some oral fun, but even though I was fulfilled from our mouth recreation I still wasn't completely sated. He looked up in my eyes and smiled timidly at me as I watched him lap up the remainders of my release making me shiver in the process. He chuckled lightly then pulled his lips up to mine settling his naked hips on top of mine as he moved to kiss me. I felt his arousal on my thigh and ground my core into him as he moaned into my mouth and pulled himself away from me.

"Bella you have no idea what you do to me do you baby?" He sighed as he brought his lips to my neck and placed hot open mouthed kisses on the skin below my ear.

I couldn't help, but react to his kisses as I shivered some more and let out a breathy moan. "Yes I think I do in fact I would really like to do more to you. When can we fuck Cullen?"

Just as I said this I felt him stiffen up and his lips leave my skin as he slowly let out a groan. His head turned back towards me and he looked into my eyes furiously searching for some sort of sign and then he let out another groan and as his breath washed over my face I gyrated my pussy into his dick. He moaned even as he tried to pull himself away from me and I whined in frustration. "Bella we cant just fuck because from the feel of things and from what you have told me, your still a virgin. I mean I want nothing more then to make love to you and be your first and only, but I cant in good conscience do that to you because your not ready."

I wanted to scream as he pulled himself off of me and laid his body next to mine on my bed bringing his hands to his hair and pulling them frantically as he scrunched his eyes together and shook his head. I was so furious that he would act like this and I was feeling slightly rejected so I lashed out. "You know if you don't want me then you should just say so because there seems to be a lot of that going around since Rosalie maybe I will just call up Jake after all he seemed to want to fuck me. I bet he would give me what I want and I bet I would enjoy the feel of his dick inside my pussy don't you Cullen?"

I smirked as I watched his eyes blank rapidly and his facial features cloud with rage. Getting a rise out of Cullen in anyway shape or form sure did seam to be really easy. He brought his hands to my face and cupped it roughly brining his lips to mine in a kiss that swam with tongue, teeth, and heat. I was breathless when he pulled away and looked into my eyes scanning them for some sort of emotion I couldn't place. "You listen and you listen good my love, you are mine no one is ever to claim your body the way I do. Not Jacob Black, or Mike Newton, hell not even Rosalie will touch you the way I do. You got that baby?" He snarled as he held on to my face possessively.

I was about to lay into him when he started to rant some more. "I don't mean to be so possessive of you, but I don't want anyone to touch you nor do I want you to regret your first time. I also don't want you to see yourself as undesirable because that is far from the truth. I just want you to be sure about it and about us before I take something you can't ever get back. So will you please wait I mean is it not enough that I satisfy you with my mouth, tongue and fingers?"

I looked up into his concerned eyes and I felt some remorse for what I was about to do, but unfortunately it wasn't enough I needed to be deflowered and I needed it bad. "No Edward its not enough and I do feel undesirable because here you are turning me down and making me feel like that stupid lovesessed seventeen year old girl again. I mean if you, the man who has had his fair share of ladies and is never one for turning down a chick, turns me down then I must be hopeless. Honestly Edward I am just more inclined to find someone who will show me just how much they want me if you wont."

**Authors note: LOVESESSED (my new word means love obsessed lol)**

I looked up at him in my most serious expression and I saw his resolve crumble as his face turned from angry aggression to sorrowful hopelessness. "Bella you never were a lovesessed, by the way is that even a word, seventeen year old girl nor would you ever have to feel that way. I am sorry for making you doubt that I want you, that I always wanted you, but I wont do that again. I have learned from my mistakes and I only wish that I could have given you my virginity and we could have experienced this together, but I cant so if you still want to I will take yours willingly. I will do whatever you ask of me and I only hope that you will see how much I love you."

He climbed on top of me as his words sink in and I couldn't really register it all in time to process everything as he started to kiss me tenderly bringing his tongue into my mouth. I moaned at the feel of his heat on top of mine and his lips giving me the promise of what was to come, but I still couldn't shake this feeling. It was sort of foreign to me like it had been there before and as far as Edward was concerned it seemed to be making an appearance again. Before I could think about it some more Edward begin to kiss my neck as he whispered words of love to me.

"Your so beautiful my love so breath taking and innocent and I only wish to please you. I want to worship your beautiful body like its my own personal temple. You truly are a goddess and I will love your forever if you let me Bella and even if you wont. This will hurt a moment so concentrate on my words to bring you out of the pain ok baby?"

He kissed my neck then brought his lips to mine in another tender yet passion filled kiss as his tongue tangled with mine I felt him spread my legs and hitch them over his hips bringing his hand to my mound slowly. I felt him touch me feeling my overheated skin that was still slick with my arousal and our earlier activities and I knew he was checking to see if I was ready for him. I was on cloud nine and I didn't even have time to take in the nerves a virgin would feel when I felt him position himself at my entrance. He pulled his lips away from mine and I groaned at the loss of contact and the feel of his tip touching my slick pussy.

I gazed into his eyes and noticed all the lust and love in them and I smiled. I didn't really know why I was smiling, maybe it was because I was getting what I wanted, or maybe it was because he just looked so surreal in this moment, I had no clue. I just knew that I wouldn't want to be anywhere with anybody and as I rubbed myself against him I knew he felt the same. "Bella, love are you sure about this because you only get one first time and I mean this may not be as romantic as you pictured." He sighed taking in our surroundings as I did.

We had just come out of our shower not long ago and now we were lying in my bed, Rosalie had left sometime after our shower escapades and he had just returned the favor before I could even attempt to get dressed. It was the middle of the day and Jasper and Alice were still in the household, but for some reason it was perfect to me. Me and Edward never did have perfect timing when it came to things we did in the past or the present so I didn't need to have a candle light dinner or making love under the stars in a luxurious place with just mine and his heartbeat I just needed Edward so I nodded. He smiled a crooked smile as he brought his lips to mine again for one last kiss before he pulled away.

He looked into my eyes as I looked into his and he brought his hand down between us guiding himself inside of me. He moved ever so slowly and I felt the tip of him enter me. It wasn't painful and actually felt kind of nice so I let out a moan and he gasped at the feel of my pussy vibrating on his dick. "Listen to me Bella remember to focus on my voice as I enter you ok baby?"

I nodded and he continued to speak with a strain in his voice. "I love you so much baby and I cant wait to make love to you and show you how much you mean to me. I missed you so much my love and I am so sorry we wasted all this time, but I will never take you for granted again."

He pushed further into me and I let out another moan as I felt him fill another inch of himself inside of me. "You feel so good baby so warm and so wet on me. Being inside of you like this is probably the closest thing to heaven and I never knew how good it could be. Hold onto me tighter baby I am going to break the last barrier between us and show you just how much I want no need you."

I grabbed a hold of his shoulders as he pushed further into me and I felt a sharp pain when his penis pushed through my barrier and he moaned out another "I love you baby and I am so sorry, you feel so good." I groaned as he pushed himself all the way inside of me and held himself over me trembling with his efforts to hold still. "Bella I was right this is heaven and hell all at once. I don't want to hurt you, but you feel so good its so hard to stop myself your just so mouthwatering."

"Then don't. Please don't stop please move please make love to me!" I begged as I pulled my hips back and pushed them forward onto his length he growled as he felt me. I groaned as he begin to pull away then push back into me in slow steady thrusts. I couldn't help the feelings that were coming over me, but I pushed them aside and let myself crash head first into him.

The feel of his body as he pulled himself out of me and I pulled him back in was nothing short of amazing and even though I was still slightly sore I enjoyed the feeling of being filled by him. I would whimper ever time he filled me and I would whine every time he pulled back, but the reality of all this was that I was so lost I still hadn't registered what this feeling was and what this all would mean. He started to pick up the pace as I begged him too. "Please Edward more. Give me more of you. Please I need it harder and faster. God you feel so good inside of me." I found myself saying things I thought I never would and I enjoyed every minute of it.

I couldn't get over the crease on his forehead or the way his eyes squinted with black lust and the way his mouth parted as he groaned and panted above me. The perfect picture of pleasure, he really was a beautiful being and I was the one making him feel all of it. I basked in the feeling of satisfying him just as I felt the pain subside he started to grunt more words of desire, satisfaction, and love. "Bella you feel so good on my dick nothing has ever felt this good before. Its like this is home and this is where I belong. I have never felt like this before and I never want to leave you. I always want to be inside of you. I don't want this to stop, but I want more then anything to feel you come all around me. Can you come for me my love?"

I shivered as he thrust and swirled his pelvic bone into my clit and I moaned at the feeling of his penis hitting another soft spot inside of me. The pain was gone now and I could feel only pleasure and the soft signs of an orgasm approaching. He started to encourage me as he picked up the pace of swirls and thrusts and I could feel myself contract around him. "Yes that's it come for me, come on me my love I want to feel you." He screamed as he thrust harder and faster inside of me.

I felt the breath wash out of me as I screamed and trembled underneath him feeling my walls clamp around him in a vice like grip and my heart pounded with the rhythm of his thrust as a new euphoria came over me. I felt everything inside of me go limp with this beautiful tingly feeling and I screamed again in pure bliss. His orgasm soon followed as I felt him twitch moaning and grunting my name with a need so powerful he sent me into another orgasm and I cried out to him once more before I fell into ecstasy. He laid on top of me for a few moments with his breath on my neck and his length still inside me, flaccid. I brought my hands to his back and rubbed him soothingly as I came down from my high.

He looked up at me and I could see tears forming in his eyes, but what he must have seen before him must have stopped him from shedding them. Because he pulled out of me with a whimper then pulled his body off of mine and lay next to me staring at me almost insecurely. I don't know what he expected to happen or what he expected to see after we made love, but it must not have been what he wanted. I started to feel all those nagging emotions again and I really couldn't pick out any particular ones except guilt. I was guilty and maybe even a little remorseful for using Edwards body like this and letting him think this could be something more, but it couldn't. I didn't have the heart to tell him that and I still had a few more days here so I didn't want to spend them feeling guilty and watching Edward in pain.

I smiled inwardly because I knew I could play this off, after all I had been in love with him before and there still were some sort of feelings there so maybe I could give him the reassurance he needed. I pulled my hands to his face and brought his lips to mine in a tender chase kiss and then I breathed in the aroma of our mixed sex. "Hey I just want you to know that, that was beautiful and I never ever imagined it could be like this. I mean I don't know where we stand right now and I do know I am not exactly ready for a full blown relationship, but I do care about you and I do want to be around you. I have never been so happy and so sure of something as I am of this, of us, here and now as we were. I hope that, that is enough to make you see that I could never regret you and I will always cherish this and the new memories we create with each other."

He smiled shaking his head lightly and I knew that what I had said was enough for now, but someday soon it wouldn't be. Someday soon he would be the one left here hurting as I walked away and this time I didn't know if it would be easier or harder to disappear from his life again. What I did know was that I was going to make the most of our time together and I was going to make these last few days happy ones. If he wanted to pretend that we were something more then just estranged friends who messed around then I could give him that, but I wouldn't allow myself to feel anything more then just pleasure. I hated myself more for wanting the pleasure his company could give so much, but I couldn't allow myself to want anything more because that part of me died a long time ago. There was never going to be an Bella and Edward and the sooner he accepted it the better, but for now I could let him have this.

**EPOV**

Bella and I lay in bed, this time fully sated. I smiled more to myself and more to the girl who had captured my very soul the moment we were connected in every sense of the word. I knew it didn't mean half as much to her as it did to me and I found myself wondering if it would even mean as much as it did to her in the first place if she wasn't a virgin. I knew Bella had her reservations about us just as I knew she was trying to deny these feelings that never really went away. She was probably convincing herself that she didn't love me and this was only going to be about sexual release. Hell she was probably convincing herself that when she would be affectionate to me these last few days it would only be to my benefit and her sexual gratification, but I knew better.

After we made love and we came together I couldn't hold back the tears that threatened to break me apart, but I did because I saw the look on her face. She was so beautiful flushed and sweaty with our sex, tangles of hair with swollen lips and greedy eyes. She was the epitome of post coital bliss, but she was also a women in love and I saw that the moment she looked up at me. Unfortunately for me, she was scared as I felt her hold back when we made love, but there were the tinniest inclinations, though brief that she did feel the love I felt when we were joined. At first I felt like all of this was just about sex, but the moment she let me see her soul I knew it was more then that. I knew she would psyche herself out, but I also knew that this time I would fight for her. She wouldn't leave me and if she tried, I would follow her to the ends of the earth and back if that was what it takes to get to her. That was my only real tragedy in a sea of regrets, that I didn't follow her and fight for her in the first place, but this time I would. I would be ready for the battle that was her heart and I would take no prisoners. I nestled closer to her body as she begin to shut her eyes for an afternoon nap and I breathed her in. The scent of our sex was still prominent, but her sweet scent still lingered and I held on to it as I held on to her.

She was so cute when she finally dosed off that I didn't have the heart to wake her as I got up and pulled my boxers on. I vowed not to shower any time soon because I didn't want to loose the scent of her on me, but I knew I would need to change and have a conversation with my sister. I knew getting up that Bella would eventually wake up so I scribbled down a note and made my out the door shutting it softly when I turned I nearly jumped back because there before me stood my very annoyed looking pixie of a sister with her arms crossed over her chest and her left foot tapping the floor. She was practically begging me to get this over with and I really was slightly freaked out by her obvious predictions.

"Just the sister I wanted to see, I swear though its like you can see the future. And if I didn't know any better I'd asked you the winning numbers to the lottery, but alas you are no fortune teller. So just how did you know I would need to talk to you?" I smiled as I noticed Alice expression change to one of relief.

She sighed then said, "Call it a hunch, but I just had a feeling you would need someone to talk to after all Bella and you did finally have sex didn't you? I swear Edward you really couldn't think with one head instead of the other because you just ruined things. How the hell will Bella see you as anything more then a sex addicted man whore now?"

She walked away from me heading towards her room and leaving me slightly stunned. I was about to call out to her, but she turned back towards me and smiled. "Then again maybe sex will be the way to her heart I know I am not complaining." And then she turned back and went inside her room shutting the door behind her.

I didn't know what to think or do because I knew apart of what my sister said was right just as I knew we needed this and I couldn't make myself regret it. I didn't want to be seen as a sex object who was addicted to orgasms, but I didn't want to stop the most intimate act I had ever had with Bella because we needed it. She needed to see me as her other half just as much if not more then a sexual partner and in order for her to do that we needed to be intimate in that way, but we also needed intimacy in other ways as well. She would see that when I ravished her body and held her hand that I was more then just a man whore and she was more then just a man hater we were just Edward and Bella. She needed to know that there could be an Edward and Bella and I would do whatever it takes to make her see that.

Authors note: I will do an Edward point of view when it comes to the sex, but the first time needed to be Bella and it didn't need to be perfect just realistic. Because first times are not perfect and if your lucky to be with a man that loves you, words can be comforting through the pain. I think Edward is allowing himself to bask in the love and its making him cheesy. There wasn't so much awkwardness when it came to them because I do believe that when dealing with a virgin and an experienced lover it can come together nicely. Also I took some experience out of this from a good friend of mine. Her first time was kind of like this and she did manage to orgasm which means that some of us are born lucky and some aren't. Bella in this story is just twice as lucky for having two orgasms. Also if you haven't noticed Bella does feel more for Edward, but denies it and I haven't named that feeling she is having, but we all know what it is. Edward really did a number on Bella and she cant just let it go that easily or let herself feel that easily. So on that note Review and I will get next chapter out faster. I will also give you a choice on the next lemon….1. Flash back of Rosalie and Bella (strap on style) 2. Bella and Jacob (what might have been) or 3. Jasper and Alice lemon. It will have to pertain to the story though so beware before you pick. Oh and let me know what you liked most and disliked about the new moon movie in your review.


End file.
